It was meant to be
by LauParisi
Summary: The lives of two best friends change forever when their normal routine is interrupted by strange voices. They get thrown into a series of events and when ever they ask "Why?", people only say "It was meant to be." Can the they escape their fate and become something more than the Princess of Destiny and her Hero? Rated T for violence and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It Was Meant To Be

Chapter 1

The sound of her cries was unbearable. Link ran through this goddess forsaken place, franticly searching for his best friend. He lost track of how long they had been going on. Was it only this morning that he found out who he truly was? That couldn't be. But it was.

_He and Zelda had been sitting by Lake Hylia in their special place. No one else could get to it. He had never questioned it as much as Zelda. He was content to believe that no one else was as observant. This was partially true. No one had Link's keen eyes or Zelda's intellect. _

_ She was reading to him, while he was leaning back against a grand Deku tree; eyes closed imagining the scenes she described to him. Her voice full of wisdom and authority, yet kind. Whenever she spoke you felt compelled to listen. But when she told a story it was twice as captivating. This story was about the heroes of old. One of Link's favorites._

"_No one knew why the heroes acted as they did. Just that they are glad they did and . . . and wished they thanked them while they had the chance. For every one of them disappeared, never to be heard from again, until a new threat arises. That is just how it's meant to be." said the princess closing her book. The boy looked up as she sat in silence._

"_Don't stop now!" He whined, "read the part about how the brave hero" he stood up brandishing a stick like a sword, "never gave up no matter what he faced!" swinging his stick at an imaginary villain, then falling flat on his back as if he was struck. A small smile formed on Zelda's pink lips, but disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Link pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at his friends face. _

"_Are you okay? You've been really weird all mornin'." Link said and made his way next to her. Zelda smiled at her friend's concern._

"_Yes . . ." she hoped it would suffice like it does when anyone else asked this, but like always, Link didn't buy it for a second. His eyes narrowed the moment he saw her smile never reached her ocean blue eyes. "Well . . . no. To be true full, I've felt apprehensive since the previous night. I have had visions that leave me quite at unease. I sense something is commencing . . . does that make any sense?" Link's gaze never left her face. He nodded and they sat in silence watching the beauty of land around them. _

"_You are correct young princess." A majestic voice spoke after a few moments of stillness. Link was on his feet in an instant, sword in his experienced hand._

"_Show yourself." Link sharply stated, his eyes taking in everything around him. The sunlight made all his scars, he accumulated over the years, shine. Making him seem much older than 12._

"_Who are you?" Zelda asked in a much more diplomatic tone. She place her right hand on Link's left and she felt him relax a little. Not too much though. A different voice made a sound similar to a chuckle._

"_Calm yourself young hero. You have no reason to be fearful of us." This voice was innocent and young, unlike the first one which was older, wiser and commanded attention. But both searing with power and beauty. Link lowered the tip of his sword to the ground. He felt safer when this one spoke. "We are only here to . . . give you a hand." If a voice could roll its eye Link would have sworn the first one did when it next spoke._

"_Partially here. It is much too difficult to explain, nor do we have the time. The paths have been laid before you. Now you must make the first choice of many to come." The voice faded as it reached the end of its speech. Link would have sworn the second one whispered 'Good luck' but could not be sure._

_ Link looked around suddenly feeling that this place wasn't as safe as it had been moments ago. Zelda still stood next to him, her mind whirling with all the information she had absorbed. Calculating, planning, and making theories, her face scrunch in concentration. They both jumped when a black bird screeched in a tree next to them and flew across the glistening lake._

_ "Well," Link said, "that was just a tad anticlimactic." He was about to suggest leaving, when a golden light surrounded them. Or more specifically, their hands. Zelda jumped away from Link and tried to flick it off at first, while Link looked at it with fascination, examining his hand. Both of theirs added a different color to the golden glow. His forest green, while hers light blue. Zelda's eyes glowed, but not from the light but of realization. Eventually the light died down and just as she suspected, a faint golden triangle was there and an identical one on Link's, his face full of awe and confusion. _

"_What the . . ." his voice quiet. Zelda smiled and grabbed his hand to gain his attention. Which she would have had anyway._

"_Think back to the stories I read, Link, what do you imagine is occurring?" her voice soft and patient._

"_I-I don't . . ." slowly understanding crossed his face. "Then does . . . does that mean? Then that-that was . . ." she slowly nodded as his sky blue eyes grew wide. "Wow." He said as he fell back on the soft grass. He ran his hand through his shaggy golden hair, taking his trademark hat off._

"_It's a lot to take in." her soft voice said as she sat next to him._

"_. . . You didn't already know about this, did you?"_

"_No, certainly not."_

"_Why aren't you as freaked out as me?"_

"_I am but what's more I'm better at masking it." He looked over and sure enough her ever calm demeanor was present but her eyes looked as he felt. They talked quietly like this for some time, until silence soon engulfed them. Link calmed down and quietly stood up with a determined face on, the one he gets whenever someone needs help. Zelda stood up next to him._

"_Now what?" he asked as a gentle breeze pulled at their clothes and hair._

Link pushed the memory away as he came to a large pair of double doors that held the owner of the agonizing screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link pushed the memory away as he came to a large pair of double doors that held the owner of the agonizing screams. Without hesitating he pushed the doors wide open and stepped through brandishing his sword. The sight before him made his heart stop. Zelda was there. Her long brown hair, that was once neatly tied back, was now knotted and hanging over her face a pained expression on her pale face. Her hands tied above her head with metal chains. A Moblin had a flaming whip raised above his head prepared to strike again. He hadn't been able to move another inch before a sword was in his chest.

Link swiftly cut her down. Her cuffs were covered in blood as well as her once pink dress. She moaned as Link caught her and laid her half conscience body down. He brushed hair, dirt and some other green substance he couldn't identify off her face.

"_Now we go talk to Impa." Zelda evenly stated next to him._

"_Your nursemaid?" Link asked, as he pictured the white haired woman who always glared down at him whenever he was with Zelda. She nodded in a way that clearly meant 'you'll see' and walked down to where Link's faithful, chestnut mare grazed peacefully while waiting for them to return, just like always. Her clever brown eyes light up when she saw them approach. But her ears became more alert when she notice Link's stance. He patted he head affectionately as Zelda climbed up, and then swiftly followed her suit._

_The young mare traveled swiftly across the long distance across Hyrule field as if it were the race track at Lon Lon Ranch. Within minute the large castle came into view. Link felt Zelda tense behind him. She didn't want to scare him with the thoughts swirling in her head, but she realized she couldn't protect him from the truth forever. Link began to direct them to the edge of the wall, where the river splashed up against it. A week before she had meet Link Zelda had found a soft patch in the mud there where, if you were small enough, you could crawl through._

"_No," Zelda's voice broke the silence, "not that way." He pulled Epona to a stop and turned to face her. She nodded her head towards the gates. Link followed her gaze and saw a tall, white haired figure. With some reluctance, Link redirected Epona, who could feel her master's growing anxiety. The time it took to approach felt agonizingly long to the trio, but eventually they reached the Sheikah. Link got down and helped Zelda down. He noticed how she became infatuated with the small pebbles that littered the ground._

"_Come with me," stated Impa without glancing at either of the two. She led them down a dark alley just beyond the gate. Link didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. His thoughts were consumed with worry for his friend. What was with her weird behavior? She was acting so ashamed. Did she do something wrong? His mind was so clouded with concern he didn't notice that they passed through a door that led to an empty room. They headed towards the left wall, where a moment before there had been nothing but now stood a door._

_Zelda, who for once was more attentive the Link, saw all of this. Even more so, she felt the magic at hand. She knew she was right to go straight to Impa. She watched as they entered a new town. She glanced back at Link to see his reaction. This was most likely his first time traveling by magic. But she found him staring at her. His sky blue eyes filled with concern._

'_You okay?' he mouthed. But before she could respond, Impa stopped. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the sky. Link's eyes narrowed well. Zelda felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She felt something was wrong. Very wrong. Her eyes widened in fear._

Link saw the same fear in her eyes as they snapped open at his touch. Zelda began to scream that unearthly scream. He tried to calm her but she thrashed trying to get him to release her. She begged and pleaded for him to let go, saying she didn't know how. He's never seen her like this before. His proud, strong and regal best friend, who was always there to make him forget his fears, looked like a small, pitiful, injured lamb, waiting for the final blow to come so the pain would end.

Link took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him, yet she still lashed out and screeched. Zelda just looked right through him. Finally, he could take no more of this. He shook her hard.

"ZELDA!" he shouted at her. At last, her movements and sounds stopped. Her eyes finally focused on him. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Zelda, it's alright." He spoke so gently to her, you might have thought she was more delicate then glass, "I'm here now. You're safe now." He took a deep breath trying to steady himself "I promise I won't let you get hurt ever again." Her eyes, that looked so much like a waterfall at that moment, never left his face. When he finished speaking, she buried her face into his green shirt and sobbed incoherent words into his chest. He did his best to calm her.

* * *

Hello I'm Lauparisi! So I'm finnally getting a better handle of how this site works. I used to be ananonymous reviewer from my ipod, now I'm a writer from my computer. It's a much harder adjustment than one might think. So thanks to anyone who read my stories and a speacial thanks to Leila Editor who was my first reviewer and she inspired me to share my stories. GO READ HER STORIES!

I want to encourage people to review. I'm going to need all the help I can get. So if you guys can click that little review button down there and give me your opions, it would mean alot to me. Constuctive critiziem, complents, likes, dislikes, hellos, anything! The only thing I will not exect is "Go step on a lego and DIE!" thats not helpful, just mean.

Incase anyone was curious, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I'm just a fan. (note the FANfiction)

Untill next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zelda continued to sob into Link's chest for awhile. Link was vaguely aware of muttering consoling words to her. She was injured badly. He could see cuts up and down her arms, bruise forming across her pale cheeks and her wrist were raw and bleeding a little from the chains. Bright streaks stretched across her back from the whip and dark reddish purple marks, which he knew from experience, were burns and bad ones too. He had yet to come up with the name of the green ooze that stuck on her cheeks.

Eventually her sobs turned into hiccups. Then she was silent. He feared she had lost consciences and they would have to go through that whole ordeal again.

"Zelda?" he spoke softly. She sniffled in response. Inwardly, he sighed in relief.

"I'm going to get you out of here, alright?" she nodded numbly. Link tenderly picked her up, wondering if he was imagining how skinny she had become. Impa's word from earlier that morning raced back to his mind.

"_The world is changing." The Sheikah said as she tore her blood red eyes away from the sky. The two youths looked at her, both lost for words to describe what they just felt. If asked years later, they would have said absolute hatred, sheer darkness and pure evil._

_Impa led them to a small red house. There was a young boy, with sandy hair, gray eyes and freckles guarding the door. A dagger was at his side. He quickly stepped aside for them as they approached. The Sheikah quickly ushered them in and the boy was about to resume his post at the door._

"_Jake, you need to hear this too." Impa called without looking at him. The boy, Jake, nodded and followed in next to Link, who saw his face quickly flash to shock and excitement before returning to its previous indifference._

_The inside of the house wasn't much, they were in a kitchen area and in front of them was a small table and chairs scattered across the room. On the not so far wall there were two doors that led, presumably, to the bedroom and bathroom. Jake ran and arranged four chairs around the table and they each took a seat. Impa sat next to Zelda on the left and Jake at her right. That left Link in the chair directly across from her._

"_The world is changing," She repeated looking at each of them in turn, "much faster than predicted. Something has been . . . "she glanced at a window as a dark bird flew by and perched itself on a nearby tree, "brewing . . . You all must understand that this is your last chance to back out." Her eyes stared at Link accusingly. "If you choose to stay on this path, you cannot leave until your quests are fulfilled. Till you have kept ALL your promises."_

"_Then …" Zelda's soft voice captured everyone's attention. "I was right. So you really have been . . . all these years?" Impa looked the girl, who was like a daughter to her, and place a hand on her cheek._

"_Much longer than you can imagine, Child." She held her hand in front of her and Zelda's faces. Then a strange glowing purple coin appeared. Impa's face look sad, while Zelda's and Jake's were in awe, but Link's was purely confused. He wasn't sure what was going on, all he knew was that there was something big starting._

"_Please," his voice pleaded, "what is happening? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Impa scowled at him._

"_Same as ever, I see. Can't wait to go and be the Goddesses' hero and kill the bad guys?" her tone made Link want to run and hide, but he remained in his seat._

"_I only kill when I have to. And I don't know what you mean with-with this chosen hero. . stuff." He flew his arms in the air to express his perplexity._

"_Hmp very well," Impa huffed, "it appears I will have to explain form the beginning. I presume you know the story of creation? How the golden goddesses came down from their home and Din with her power created the earth and Nayru with all her wisdom made the law, then Farore courageously formed life and finally Hylia-"_

"_I know what happened!" Link blurted out. He felt Impa's eye glower at him._

"_Good to know you are not completely incompetent. But know this boy. . ." her red eye looked dangerously like a fire, "Never_ _interrupt me again." Impa's voice was deadly. Link was slightly fearful of his life._

"_Link," Zelda's angelic voice released all the tension building in the room, "think of all the tales I recited to you. About the hero's of old. Each and every one selected by the goddesses. Remember, 'For every one of them disappeared, never to be heard from again. . ."_

"_Until a new threat arises." Link picked up where she left of," 'then they will chose a new hero to face the evil that threatens to plague the land' . . . I'm the hero . . . aren't I?" He looked at Zelda. She gave a small smile that never reached her eyes._

"_But why? Why would they want a-a-a street rat for their hero? What good is someone like me to them?" Link cried out. _

"_That is why," a new voice joined the conversation, Jake's, "you don't hold yourself in high regards. That means you are not overconfident in your abilities." Link felt a chill when he realized that Jake's voice was like his own. He looked him up and down and noticed that their voice was not the only thing they shared._

"_You're eyes are keen as well. I can see that by the way you're examining me. From the way your eyes just light up, you just made the same discover about me." Indeed Link had been doing just that. He smiled, which Jake mirrored. Each curious about the other and excited to find another like themselves._

"_Now what?" Link looked back at Impa when he said this. His eyes determined. Her expression remained the same throughout this exchange but her eyes hadn't._

"_That's type of question you should be asking." She nodded with approval._

"_We must discover what this malevolence is and end it." Zelda said firmly._

"_From this point on nothing will ever be the same." The Sheikah stated._

Link glanced down at the frail, broken Zelda in his arms. He wondered if she will ever be the same after this. Could she ever be the same? "_From this point on nothing will ever be the same." _He could never deny the truth of those words. Link began to run back out the way he came.

* * *

Hi again folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But I won't know if you don't tell me. So if you could just review or pm me, I would be so grateful and I will give you all imaginary cookies! (Because I don't really want to know where you live to give you real cookies).

I would like to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in my story. I cannot spell to save my life nor can I edit. So I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you find any please let me know and I will fix them.

So review/PM me to give me input, correct me or get imaginary cookies! But seriously I can't improve if I don't get feedback. Do it for me. PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE! Or do it for the cookies.

Hi again folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But I won't know if you don't tell me. So if you could just review or pm me, I would be so greatful and I will give you all imaginary cookies! (because I don't really want to know where you live to give you real cookies).

I would like to applogize for any grammer or spelling mistakes in my story. I can not spell to save my life nor can I edit. So I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you find any please let me know and I will fix them.

So review/PM me to give me imput, correct me or get imaginary cookies! But seriously I can't improve if I don't get feedback. Do it for me, PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE! Or do it for the cookies. Either way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link began to run back out the way he came, trying to sway as little as possible so not to hurt the already broken Zelda. If he thought the time it took to get there was long, then the trip back was unbearable. He felt like he wasn't moving. He caught a glimpse out a nearby window. There was an orange glow coming from the east. Though it felt like this quest must have taken years, it was barely the second day. If this was a hero's business, Link didn't know how much more he could take.

_A bird called out in warning a second before all hell broke loose. Rushing winds were building against the glass and shattered glass flew everywhere. The roof slowly turned into brightly colored feathers and disappeared in the wind. Louder than the wind was a cackling. And the last bit of roof/feathers clumped together and formed a figure in a dark purple robe._

"_Hullo!" a crazed voice called out. The figure threw back its head and arms. Both of which were covered in feathers. From its arms connecting to its robe were dazzlingly colored feathers. They were arranged so randomly it was nauseating to look at. On its face, in similar colors was a large beak._

"_I just love entering with a BANG!" on the last word the walls of the house exploded. Wood shattered in every which direction. The four others ducked under the table. Link jumped back out the second it ended, sword in hand. Impa and Jake followed quickly after._

"_Who are you?" Link growled._

"_OOOOOoooo aren't we just a tinsie bit feisty!" the creature laughed. Zelda stood up shakily, though her voice portrayed no hint of this._

"_You are Wbiziernd." He placed a feathered hand over his break in mock surprise. He laughed once more._

"_Well aren't you a real smartie? To be Frank with you girlie, I don't want to be Frank or Wbiziernd. Call me . . ." then he did a funny little jig, "BIZI! Yes, I like that has a good ring to it. Don't cha tink?" Bizi laughed. _

"_Now my . . . um what's the word . . . IDOIT, no not quite. Though it is fitting hahahaaaha! My employer wants the 411, an insight, a bit of info, ya see?"His eyes changed from insane to serious. Zelda has read about him. He is a mad man, who knows he's mad and embraces it._

"_Well girlie, you seem to be the sharpest knife in the bunch," some of the feathers that were still flouting about suddenly stopped moving and darted at Link, Jake and Impa. In midair they all seemed to change into knifes and they dodged them the best they could._

"_I think you'll agree to cooperate with me." before anyone could blink Zelda disappeared leaving a feather in her place. Her scream echoed the air long after she left._

"_Zelda!" Link cried out. But Bizi just chuckled._

"_Aw did I take your wittle friend? Don't worry if she's a bad gurl you get to be next, Okay Dookay?"Link charged at him, unable to handle anymore of this guys nonsense. But, he was no longer solid, just a mess of feathers, separating where ever his sword tried to slice his body. _

"_Toodalu!" Bizi's laughter echoed as the bundle of feathers rose in the sky and headed to the right of Death Mountain._

"_Link," Impa's voice called out with something that took Link a minute to identify, fear, "Prove yourself worthy of the blessing the goddesses bestowed upon you and save the Princess._

"_I'll go with you!" Jake said eagerly. Moving to join Link._

"_No," Impa told him sternly, "you must go to the castle and tell the King all that just transpired here, I'd go but I'm . . . needed elsewhere. Link, what are you still doing here? Fly you fools!" she shouted and both boys stumbled in opposite direction. Should either one of them had looked back they would have seen a purple light._

_But Link ran on following the fleeting trail of feathers still in the air. By the time he got into the rocky valley, it was the early evening. He soon came up to a house that appeared petite from the outside but when he opened the door he saw a long endless corridor. The only thing propelling him further was the goddess awful screams at the end of the hall._

* * *

Hi readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been impossible to get on the computer recently. My sisters have been on it like vultures!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't resist the Lord of the Rings reference. Bizi is a cross between a wizzrobe and human. I had fun writing for him. He's very animated and kind of like the Joker in a sense. He's evil but crazy and enjoys that.

I hope the story is making sense so far. I promise it will get better once I get past all the begging introductions and What-not.

I want to thank all of you who had read my story. It means so much that people took interest in my first (of hopefully many) story. So even if you haven't reviewed, thank you for looking at it.

I apologize for murdering spelling and grammar rules.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfiction (duh).

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Light treading, heavy breathing and the occasional whimper was all that could be heard as Link carried Zelda out of the dreaded halls. What felt like an eternity to the friends finally ended as the doors that Link first entered through came into view. He turned with his back to the door so he could open it without hurting her. When Link turned around, he realized he had no idea how to get back. The rocky terrain made it hard to tell which shadows were paths and which weren't.

He did a quick 360, but could not get his bearings in this new territory. He looked down at Zelda for an idea, some wisdom or just a little hope. But just found her marine blue eyes wide like a frightened lamb. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Link was on his own for this one.

An eccentric laughter came from behind him. Link felt Zelda begin to tremble and something wet on his arm. His eyes narrowed with barely contained rage as he turned to face the source of the cackle. Bizi was flouting above the roof. He had his plumed hands folded under his beak and was rocking back and forth slightly.

"Hiya!" he called out as if they had been long time acquaintances, "hmm you look soooooo familiar." Zelda was wheezing slightly and tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, standing straighter than a pencil and throwing a finger in the air, "you're my buddy's here . . ." Bizi pointed to Zelda before falling under another chuckling fit, "you're her hero. Oh that's a good one. HEHEHE!" Normally the duo would have started laughing now themselves because Bizi sounded just like Mrs. Dodd, a council member at whose expense is often the source of the two's jokes, but would cease to be after this encounter. Bizi suddenly stopped laughing. An odd gleam shined I his black eyes.

"Yes, we had so much . . . fun while we waited for you," Zelda shook harder and whimpered slightly, "yes well it seems my pal didn't know anything after all. You tell those meddlesome sages my boss will visit them in the near future." Link had placed Zelda down and was slowly drawing his sword.

"And you tell you master that if he EVER harms my friend again," he held out his sword in front of him, it shined gold in the early morning light. "The rest of his life will be filled with agonizing pain till he is begging for the merciful arms of death."

"He's NOT MY MASTER!" Bizi yelled full of fury and twitched, "Aw are you a wittle bit protective of her?" his voice returned to its normal clownish tone, "hmm now you really remind me of someone I knew?" his eyes taking in every inch of Link, but mostly focused on the unwavering look in his eyes.

"Ahhhh," Bizi sighed floating down to his level, "so you're the pup trying to fit into a wolf's paw print. I've heard a lot about you . . . and him, too. I wonder if you'll sound like he did when he d-Ack!" Link was through listening to him as he crossed extremely far over the line and drove his sword into his gut, the moment he was within reach. Then Link spun around and slammed Bizi into the side of the rough cliff. But before Link could attack him again, Bizi disappeared in a mesh of feathers.

"You little brat!" Someone screeched in his ear just before he felt pain shoot in his left arm. Link hissed in pain. He turned and saw Bizi outline in the slow changing, orange sky.

"You've got guts kid, just like him, I'll give you that. But I promise you that you'll regret this." he began to fade into feathers once more "And if my employer allows it, I can't wait for the pleasure of stealing your life just like your . . ."he's voice was undetectable after this but Link still knew what he was about to say.

Gripping his bleeding limb, Link ran to where Zelda laid weeping. She was curled with her knees drawn up close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them like a steel trap. It took ten minutes for him to convince her Bizi was gone, even then the slightest sound would make her cry again. _I promise I won't let you get hurt ever again. _How was Link supposed to keep his word if she's so fragile?

* * *

Hi! I hope you all like it. I'm sooo sorry it's short. When I typed it up on my computer it looked sooooooooo much longer.

Please I'm dying to know what you guys think! You don't have to sugar coat anything. I'm not sure if this is making sense only to me because I know (almost) everything that's going to happen.

I want thank everyone who read this story. Seriously whenever I look at the traffic slates and see even one person had opened this page I ecstatic. You all get cookies!

Special thanks to LeilaEditor for reviewing and giving me feedback and encouragement! It means so much and helps me to keep going. You get a plateful of cookies! Everyone else go read her story, Reality, it is 10000x better than mine!

Just so you all know I have about 12 chapters of this done and will try to post again soon. I have a bit of writers block and I can't get on the laptop to post it. It's been so nice out and other reasons . . . *cough* sisters *cough* won't *cough* get *cough* off * the *cough* F# %en *cough* computer *cough*

I'm sorry for murdering the laws of spelling and grammar.

I don't own ANYTHING. It's a FANfic (duh!).

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Link your arm. . ." was the first thing Zelda said after Link had cleaned up her bandages, to the best of his abilities and was wandering around the maze of rocky passages for an exit. He looked down where Bizi's feather/dagger was still in his arm. It was still bleeding pretty badly. Link simple shrugged.

"It's nothin'. I don't feel a thing." He was just glad she was speaking and had some aware of reality. This gave him hope that recovery was possible for her. Maybe she could help now. He was horribly lost and had no idea which direction they were heading. Nor could he remember the way he came. He didn't remember seeing anything like this. He was about to ask Zelda if she had any suggestions but when his sky blue eyes fell upon her ocean ones. They were staring at the blood trickling down his arm. Cringing slightly whenever a drop fell. No. He couldn't ask her now. She was still so frail. He would find a way out. He had to.

By the time the sun was directly above them, Link was more lost than ever. He glanced at Zelda in his arms and back up at the dark clouds on the horizon impeding upon them. He would normally go on but was unsure how his friend would fair. She was becoming a sickly shade of green. Link wondered if they could find their way back to the building. No, that wouldn't work. He'd never find his way back. Every rocky wall looked just like the last. Beside he doubted Zelda would be able to handle being back there. He looked around the stones about him. Perhaps there was a crevice somewhere they could wait out the storm . . .

A bird was cawing softly somewhere nearby, shaking him out of his thoughts. Link's eyes searched the terrain until he found the source. Just like he thought, a raven was on the rocky floor not far from them. Link slowly stepped toward it. The bird allowed it to come within a foot of him before flapping its wings and jumping farther down the passage. He turned his head back towards the two and cawed once more. Link smiled and began to follow the bird.

"_Remember Link, ravens are protectors, like us. They are always the first to respond to anything in the forest. Letting the other creatures know when danger approaches or bringing assistance to a wounded animal. Silent as the night when they approach. Sing sweeter and kinder than any other. They're never seen unless they choose to be. Learn to be like a raven, Link . . . . And . . . if anything should ever happen to me, as long as you are true to yourself, they will look after you too."_

A baritone voice echoed in Link's mind, as he smiled sadly at the memory. They trailed the bird for sometime as it cawed softly. Zelda fell asleep eventually with her head against his chest. She looked much more peaceful he noted.

The raven suddenly shrieked loudly and all was quiet. The bugs had stopped their chirping and the distant thudding of distant Gorons rolling down Death Mountain was gone. Link looked around for lizards that had been sunning themselves before, that could no longer be found. The ominous dark clouds were creeping over the sun, engulfing them in darkness. The raven took off in flight and Link ran promptly after it.

The sudden change had woken Zelda up. Her eyes wide with fear. Though she didn't scream her mouth was open in mid-cry. Though he heard the change in her breathing, Link didn't look down in fear of losing the bird. He turned a corner and watched it fly into a wall. No. Not a wall it was . . . a cave! Link breathed a sigh of relief. The skies opened up just as they were inside.

It was tall enough so Link only just had to duck and deep enough so he could lie down and still have a few yards to the mouth of the cave. He set her down at the far end of it and looked at the raven who was sitting on a nest of sticks on a rock. He began to move when he felt throbbing in his arm. He looked down and saw the feather/dagger still in his arm. A flash of lightening illuminated the cave soon followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Link hissed in pain as he swiftly pulled out the steel in his appendage. Zelda began to bawl again. Not in pain. Just pure sorrow. He wrapped his arms around her shivering form and tried to comfort her.

"No," she moaned, "you don't understand." The raven looked at the two with, if it is possible for a bird, grief. Link pulled back a little so he could look at her.

"So help me to then." But she only shook her head.

"My vision . . . this was what I saw." And she broke out into fresh sobs. Link did understand now. Having seen this happen and done nothing about it was heartbreaking for her. How could she trust herself to lead her people one day, if she couldn't prevent this disaster? Link, not knowing what to say, simply held her until she calmed down.

* * *

Hi everyone!

Again sorry for the length. I promise you all when I typed it out that it was much longer.

I would have been happy if one or two people read my story. But you guys have been great! I didn't really expect any one to like it not mention follow and favorite it. So what all my rambling is supposed to mean is thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. It means so much to me! It makes me think that my impossible idea of becoming an author might not seem so hopeless. Of course I know I have a LONG way to go. But still, Thanks again.

William Toryn Cadmer made a comment about how he imagines Bizi like a purple vulture from the Spiderman comics. I'm not sure about personality I didn't read a lot of those comics (I'm more of a Batman kind of girl). But look wise yes that is a good way to think about it.

If you guys have questions, comments or concerns about the story please don't hesitate to ask. I love to hear your opinion. I can't improve if you guys don't help.

Sorry for my awful use of grammar and spelling.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two stayed like that until Zelda's stomach growled. The last thing either of them ate was yesterday morning. Link was used to going days without a meal, but a princess who was feed three large meals a day wasn't.

_"Whatever happened __**always**__ locate a source of food and water. No matter how good a shelter it is, if your trapped in their for weeks with nothing to eat or drink, you will not make it."_

Link cursed himself internally. He looked around the cave for anything. Bugs? No. He has eaten them plenty of times before but Zelda is squeamish on a normal day. They could go a few, unpleasant days without food he supposed but-

"Caw!" the raven's voice echoed around the cave, reminding the two of its presences. It flew to the back of the cave, scattering its nest across the floor. Link stood up to see what had caused the disturbance but he stepped on a part of the nest and stopped. He bent down to examine it. It hadn't crunched under his foot like a stick should of. It was a long and hard like bamboo. Yet, it had a sweet smell that relaxed his muscles. He broke it in half. The inside of it was like a piece of celery and the smell was stronger.

_"This plant is called Sleeper's Stem. One plant will relax your muscles and help put you into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. But, too much will put you into an endless sleep. Its sweet scent is enough to make eyes droop. Whatever you do don't put it on a cut it hurts like hell. Trust me I did it once or twice."_

"Perfect", he whispered listening to the deep chuckle resounding in his mind, "Zelda," he said in a louder voice, "here eat this. It will help." He gave her the plant. She looked at him skeptically.

"I promise." Link looked her in the eyes as she began to nibble on it. And though she tried to be ladylike at first, it was gone in three seconds. He gazed at her as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing became quieter.

A near silent flapping turned Link's head towards the mouth of the cave. He watched the last trace of the dark bird disappear in the storm. He walked to the entrance. He strained his eyes to see where it went off to. There was a flash of lightening followed immediately by a clap of thunder. He wasn't confident but he thought he saw blotch of darkness unchanged by the lights. Link leaned against the opening. He ran his fingers through his shaggy, golden hair.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

Hi!

After some technical difficulties I finally got this posted.

This chapter is dedicated to Tarooso. Thank you again for your kind words. I am and forever will be grateful to you!

Everyone gets Cookies! You guys have been great you deserve the best imaginary cookies I have to offer!

Cecily Rose Midnight: YAY constructive criticism! I was afraid that that would happen. But I promise questions will be answered in chapter 9, 11 and 12. They are some bigger explanation chapter. YES my story is LEGEND (wait for it) … DARY! It's not only punny but a reference to a very funny show! You get the best imaginary, chocolate chip cookies I can imagine!

Thanks to LeilaEditor for reviewing every chapter!

For future reference I made up the sleeper's stem and the facts about ravens. I don't really know that much about ravens.

I need a couple of OC if you have any ideas I'd like to hear them. And I need a name for the King. In the chapters I have typed out his only know as the King, his majesty, ect. One of them will be a Maid/Butler. Another needs to be animal like. I'm curious to see what you guys came up with and this is away for me to show how gratefull I truelly am to you guys by puting your ideas into the story! So go to town and have fun with it!

Sorry about reposting this just to tell you guys more stuff thats not the story, but I forgot to explain what I'm looking for.

I alway feel like I'm forgetting to say something. But no matter I will most likly tell you the next time I post.

I am deeply sorry for my lack of grammar skills.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The multi color early morning sky and golden light was the first thing to greet Link's eyes. But what had waked him was a steady beating in the distant, growing louder. His elfish ears, even more so then the normal Hylian, could tell they were still a good hour away and there were many of them. On his feet immediately, he made his way back to where Zelda laid curled up in the back of their shelter. He had fallen asleep after a few hours of guarding the cave, listening to the pounding of the storm lessen.

"Zelda." He spoke gently shaking her. His friend stirred in her sleep before her breathing returned to its previous pace. He really smiled for the first time in three days. Zelda was never a morning person, injured or not.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." He shook her once more. Eventually, her eyes opened. There was a twinkle of her normal demeanor. However it didn't last long. Link could practically watch as the recent events came back to her.

"Hey" she said weakly. In this lighting Link could clearly see hear wounds. They looked worse. The cut across her cheek was edged with green. He had to get her back to the castle soon.

"We are going to have to start movin' again soon. Do you think can walk or do you want me to carry you" Link knew she couldn't walk, but he also knew, with her pride, she would like the option. There was a rustling of wind.

"I'm not sure. . ." she tilted her head slightly like she was listening to something. Her eyes got a distant look in them for a moment. "I'm not sure I can move by any means." She said as her eyes focused on the boy in front of her.

"Zelda, there's something coming this way. We have to go." He said almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Link," her ocean eyes, where beginning to tear and she trembled slightly, "I-I'm not sure. . . Link I-I'm really f-frightened right now. . . Please . . ."

"Okay, it's okay," he tried to shush her and struggled to find the right words to calm her, "look it's-you're going to be fine. Try to go back asleep then. I-I'll go and see what's coming this way." And stop it before it can come too close to you. He added silently in his mind.

"Maybe it can help us." she murmured.

"Yeah maybe." She still has a lot to learn about the world, he thought. Subconsciously Link ran his hand around elbow, just below his newest gash, where an old burn mark was still visible.

"And Link", Zelda quiet voice as usual had his full attention, "please be back soon." He nodded and couldn't help but notice how her eyes looked so much like a petrified lamb. He made his way out of their cave.

As noiselessly as the light traveling across the land, Link ran across the earth, stopping occasionally to listen for the thumping. Soon, he didn't need to stop. He could clearly hear what he realized were heavy boots and a near silent by comparison clopping of horse hooves. Maybe 30 of them total. They were closer then he originally guessed.

Suddenly he froze. He heard a rock roll across the stone surface. Without a second thought, he dove into the shadows and became stiller than the rocks behind him. Lighter footsteps were coming around the bend. He hadn't noticed it at first, but heard it clear as day now. As the figure passed, Link drew his sword and leapt at it. At the last moment his blade was met with a purple dagger. They both jumped back and attacked each other with equal strength.

"Quickly, you two go help him." A familiar voice boomed. Link had to get rid of this one fast. He was so similar in size to himself he couldn't get the upper hand. He thought back to what he knew about shorter weapons.

_"I doubt you'll ever need to know this, seeing how brilliantly you handle a sword, but if you ever find yourself with something shorter, like a knife or dagger, remember to get in close. It's the only chance you will have. Come now, let's practice again."_

Perfect. All Link had to do was use this against him. Their blades clashed once more and Link got a glance of sandy hair and gray eyes. Wait. Why were they so familiar? Is that . . .

"Jake?" Link asked before he was slammed against the rocky sides. Two tall men in armor had him pinned. He didn't struggle. He had learned from the last time this had happened, that he lacked the strength to overcome two trained guards.

"Wait get off him," Jake's voice called out, "this is the guy I told you about. This is the guy Madame Impa sent to retrieve the princess. This is Link!"

"What?" an annoying, whiny, familiar voice gasped to Link's left, "Your telling me that the Sheikah sent a kid to save the girl? A Boy?"

"Yes, MADEME Impa sent him" Jake heavily stressed on the word Madame.

"Oh my apologies, sir." An older voice to his right said, releasing his grip on Link's side.

"Sir?" the first voice asked. Now he remembered who it was. It was Mrs. Dodd's 16 year old son. He always was kissing up to the throne. Link wasn't sure what his name was, it might have been Lester or Lawrence. If this wasn't a fully trained guard then . . .

"You've got to be f-Ack" he cried as Link elbowed Lester/ Lawrence in the gut, to get him off him. Link turned around to see a very bright red, boy in armor way too big for him, an older man whose hair was beginning to turn gray and Jake suppressing a laugh.

"What's so funny red-eye wannabe?" he shot at Jake, who became red with anger himself. The boy turned and gave Link a murderous glare.

"What is happening here?" a voice boomed. The rest of their soldiers came into view along with a man on a horse. He wore regal red robes and a glowing crown was placed on top of his golden brown hair, matching his daughter's, which framed his proud face.

His green eyes flew across the scene in front of him until they landed on the untidy blonde before him. His eye brows tightened for a moment as he tried to recall his name. At last realization flashed and was replaced with what might have been pleading, something rarely seen in these eyes so anyone who saw it couldn't be quite sure.

"Link"

"Your majesty" he replied, inclining his head slightly.

"Where is my daughter?" the King asked.

"He probably doesn't know," Lester/Lawrence blurted, "I bet he didn't even find . . . her. . ." he faltered with one look from the king, who then turned his gaze back towards Link.

"She's t-this way" he began to run back the way he came. There weren't any other passages to take so it was a fast trip. Link reached the entrance of the cave and realized it was much more noticeable then the previous day. His heart leapt in throat. Had anything else noticed it?

"Zelda!" Link called out once inside. He saw her sleeping form curled up and ran over to it. Jake was right behind him but stopped short at the entry of the cave. He ran his hand across the mouth. He jumped when he heard a scream. Zelda shot up wide eyed next to Link. He heard him murmur things to quiet her like 'it's alright' and 'just a dream' he made his way over to the two as the King entered the cave.

The sudden appearance of all these people made her shrink into Link. Her eyes even wider with fear. The King reached to brush some hair out of the form of his broken daughter. She flinched at his touch. But her blue eyes finally focused on him and after a moment . . .

"Daddy?" he nodded and he held her as she cried in his arms.

* * *

Hello!

Alright before I say (type) anything else it looks like I got some splaning to do.

I know somethings don't make sense right know but alot will be explained in the next and later chapters.

Impa's home town back in chapters 2-3 was Kakariko.

The purple coin Impa showed Zelda was the Shadow Medalion (Not a Mario refference).

And the purple thing that they would have seen if they looked back, was supposed to be a light.

I meantioned in an earlier chapter, I was told that the whole paragrah back there didn't really make sense, nor did it do what I wanted it to so just ignore that for now.

Lastly Bizi isn't supposed to make to much sense now but later on things will get cleared up.

If you have any other things you want me to clearify please tell me. I don't want you guys to be confused (except at the parts I want you to be wondering about. *evil author laugh*)

Thank you guys for reviewing and just reading my story ingeneral. It means so much to me.

I'm still looking for OCs. A maid/Butler (though I have a name if you send me a girl) and an animal like person. I think I have a name for the King but if you have one, you can still send it.

It might be a good idea for me to stop posting more often then I write. So if I suddenly dissapear . . . don't freak out. I''m just trying to make the best story I can. You guys more than deserve it!

Sorry me bad at spelling.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Til next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"And we waited out the storm in the cave." Link concluded. He sat in the lavish 'sitting room', as they called it, outside Zelda's bedroom in the castle. They had ridden fast out of the rocky maze and rushed to the castle and called all the great healers and doctors to heal the princess. Her injuries were worse than Link had thought. Her body looked like she had been taken weeks ago, rather than days.

"Is that all that happened." The King asked. He sat across from Link leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Link nodded and shifted uncomfortably at the King's gaze. Link didn't tell them about the voices early the morning his life changed. He was going to but something held him back. He felt that wasn't information he should speak of so willingly. Even if it was the King he was talking about. At last the King sat back apparently content with his response.

"Alright," his green eyes bore into Link's blue, "Thank you, Link. I am in your debt, not only for this, but for being my daughter's friend all these years. If I recall correctly you are the boy, with whom she would always play with around here and sneak off to play with." Link nodded once more. Were their secret meetings not as secret as they thought? The King stood.

"She will need your support more than ever now. If you ever feel like you need to speak with me about something, I encourage you to do so." And with that the King walked away into Zelda's room. But the look in his eyes made Link wonder if he knew something more than what Link said.

Without the Kings demanding presence, Link could concentrate on the figures lurking in the shadows behind him. He sensed something had entered the room half way through his story. It wasn't an evil presence so he didn't acknowledge it until now. Jake took a step forward and sat in the King's empty seat.

"Hi." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey," Link replied. They sat in silence for awhile. Jake's expression made it clear he was dying to ask something, just was unsure how to say it. Link, never being one for words, sat quietly rubbing the white cloth on his left arm. He had refused to get any form of treatment before Zelda. He was having the hardest time comprehending everything that has happened. What did Bizi want to know? Who was his 'employer', as Bizi referred him to? Did the 'employer' know what had been bestowed to himself and Zelda? And the question that was bothering him the most, why him?

"How did you know?" Jake blurted, scattering Link's thoughts. He looked at Jake confused. Sighing he explained.

"You knew we were coming. You were so fast when we were running back to the cave I could only guess you were at most that fast coming to find us. We were a long ways off from the cave. I don't believe you happened to be taking a stroll when you attacked me." he said in one breath.

"I'm sorry for that by the way. If I'd know it was you-" Link tried to apologize.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't know who or what was coming. Besides, I attacked back." he grinned sheepishly. Link shook his head smiling.

"You were incredible. I've never met anyone who could match me stroke for stoke like that." Jake blushed at the complement.

"Thanks but you deserve some praise too. I've never gone all out like that with anyone like that before- except Madame Impa of course." The mention the Sheikah brought another thought to Link's mind.

"What did he mean by that?" now it was Jake's turn to look confused, "The boy I elbowed-"

"That was hilarious! Oh man the look on Lester's face. Man! I'd never seen him that shade of red. He do-doubled over so far I-I thought he was . . ." He had started laughing so hard, he was clutching his sides. Link began laughing himself imagining the look on his face. With every chuckle and giggle passed between the boys the tension of the previous days left and a new friendship formed.

"You would have thought that you broke a rib or something." Link looked alarm at this.

"I hope not. If I knew how scrawny he was I'd never have hit him that hard. Let's just hope it's bruised." Jake began to laugh again, but when he saw the blonde's serious expression, he realized he was not joking.

"Wait you mean you really did crack his rib?" the sandy hair asked in admiration. Link shook his head.

"Like I said. Probably bruised. Broken ribs are painful, so I really hope it's not … even if the jerk deserves it."

"Hold on a minute. You have enough strength to actually crack his ribs through his armor? Did-did you even go full out when we fought?" Link looked away sheepishly.

"I was testing you. Finding your strengths and weakness. Figuring away to use it against you." He half mumbled. Jake was lost for words for a moment. Was he serious?

"And did you?" Jake asked after a pause. Link looked at him blankly. "Find away to . . . what did you call it? Use it against me?"

"Shorter blade," Link stated calmly nodding to the dagger sheath on his arm, "You need to get in close. It's the only chance you'll have. Your moves were very . . . by the book. You matched me in size so all I need to do was get you from a distant in some way you wouldn't expect." Jake recalled the battle, noting Link's position from him when their blades connected. He paled slightly.

"You were about to end it, weren't you?" Link looked away once more, until he heard laughter. He gawked at the freckled boy before him for sometime before he explained what was so humorous.

"I was quite literally looking death in the face. I survived death. Aw yeah! How many people could say that?" If only you knew, Link thought, "Well I suppose Lester could say it too as well. What would I give to have been you when you socked him." He stood up with his fist in front of his face, punching the air. After a few swings he fell on the chair laughing.

"Lester said something after that to you. What did he mean?" Link asked. The giddiness left Jake's face.

"It's nothing and beside I-I still want to know how you knew we were there." Jake spoke quickly. Link raised his eyebrows in a way that meant, I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine. If he was the type of person Link thought he was, he'll understand this gesture. With a sigh Jake nodded.

"I heard you guys." Link spoke quietly.

"Seriously?" Link nodded. Jake's jaw hit the floor.

"No way. Is that even possible?" when Link gave no response his jaw dropped even farther, "wow you must have super dog hearing or something! I mean if you could do all that other stuff why not? You're like-like some kind of super . . . mega . . . awesome" Jake struggled to find the right words.

"What did Lester mean?" Link intervened before Jake could go on.

"Uhm well you see, I'm in training to become a . . . chieah" he hurriedly mumbled the last word.

"So?" Link asked not seeing the problem, "What's wrong with that?" Jake looked shocked and relived at his response.

"Well I'm not exactly of Shiekah descent," when Link's perplexed look didn't change he added; "Only people of Sheikah descent can become real Sheikahs and . . . well most people don't exactly . . . trust Sheikahs." Link shook his head.

"Working in the shadow to serve the light is nothing to be ashamed of. Sheikahs aren't that unlike . . ." Link stopped like he wasn't sure whether to continue or not.

"Aren't that unlike . . . what?" Jake asked. Link bit his bottom lip.

"Unlike, my . . . my father and myself." Link said nearly inaudible.

"You guys . . . work in the shadow to serve the light, as you put it. Well that explains how great a fighter you are." Jake said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah I do," Link felt his heart sink as he spoke, "We didn't really fight, unless necessary. A Protector. That's what he would call us and others like us." Jake leaned forward elbow on his knees, like the king did before him. Something about the way Link spoke made a lump rise to Jake's throat.

"There are," he cleared his throat trying to push down the lump, "there are others like you guys." Link nodded.

"Yeah, a person for each region. We're an unofficial group of . . ." Link stopped not sure how to describe it.

"Guardians?" Jake suggested. Link nodded gratefully. "What region did you and your father protect?" Link swallowed hard, glad his new friend understood what he could not bring himself to say.

"The forest," he replied rubbing the burn on his left arm that stood out against the white cloth near it "I still do. My dad taught me a lot about the forest and its creatures and how to live like them. Each animal has a . . . a sort of personality and every Protector is given the title of the animal most like themselves."

"What are you?" Jake asked. Link broke eye contact and suddenly became very interested in a patch of dirt on his shoe. Jake felt the atmosphere of the room change and for the first time noticed the Link's burn and the way his fingers turned white from his grip on it through his gauntlets.

"So is that where you met Zelda? In the forest?" he asked desperately trying to change the topic. Link looked up with a sad smile and nodded.

"Ya know you're the only person beside her I've talked to about this." Jake felt his face heat up slightly.

"Really? I only just met you . . . what? Three days ago? And you trust me with that kind of information?" Link nodded.

"You understood what I didn't say." Link said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jake felt slightly ashamed in himself. He inquired about Link's life while offering little to nothing about himself. He took a deep breath preparing himself for what he felt like he should say to be fair to his new friend.

"Madame Impa is the only person who's ever been like a family to me. I had been living on the streets until she found me. She took me in and started training me. I don't know who my biological parents were. Before Madame Impa took care of me, I was a thieving, pick pocketing, street orphan. The day after there was an awful storm. If I was out on the streets I would have died. She gave me a home, education and a purpose. She didn't have to but she did. That's why if she tells me to do something I do it without question." As he spoke Jake felt the lump in his throat disappear.

He looked at the blue eyed boy in front of him, who had remained silent during his monologue. He didn't look pitiful like Jake would have expected. He looked sincere and empathetic. Once he was sure Jake was finished speaking, Link gave a slow nod that could have meant any number of things.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Big back story chapter! I hope you liked it. There's a lot more to come!

I want thank everyone who had read my story and an extra speacal Thank you to those who reviewed and those who will hopefully review soon. (You know who I'm talking/typing about)

Did you notice how windy it is? If you can guess what that is you will get a sneak peak of an upcoming chapter. Warning though, I've had this idea since I was 7.

I want to thank those people who participated in my poll. I don't know who you are but thank you! If the rest of you answer it really quickly I would really appreciate it. You can get to it from my profile by clicking my name up there or by following this link u/4046802/LauParisi

Again if you have anything you want to tell/ask me do not hesitate to do so. It could be "Hi" for all I care, I love to hear from you guys!

If you guys still have OCs you want to send, that would be great! You guys know what I'm looking for so send them on down!

I have an insane couple of weeks ahead of me, Vaction, Family Reuions, getting ready for school (T.T) and such, so this might be the last chapter for sometime. But if you guys are good, I have a reeeeeeaaaaallllllly long chapter up ahead. Being a good person = Long Chapter. So be good people!

Before I finish I want to explain some thing about Jake. Yes he came from the uncharted depths of my imagination, but the idea of a character like him came from a fanfic I read when I was about 10 (someone similar in size and personalitly to Link). I don't remember what it's called or what the orignal character's name was. There is another element from that story I am using in (much) later chapters. It wasn't from this site but the person my have posted a copy on this site too. I don't know. But if you think it's from your story I would love to give you the credit you deserve! I altered the ideas in my mind after reading that story, then when I decided to write my own fanfic I altered the ideas even more. So if you think it's yours shot me a message.

My computer will sometimes freeze up while I'm typing these little Author Note thingies. So if a sentance or a word is incomplete that might be why.

One last last thing before I really finish, I have a LOT of ideas for fanfics. Not all Legend of Zelda. I was wondering if you guys think I should post more then one up or wait until I finish this one. Someone else asked that before and I told them no they should concentrate on one story at a time. But now that I'm in the same situation myself I'm not sure what to do. So like they did, I'm asking you lovely folk! If you think I should post one than one what kind of story should it be. The top two choices are A Princess Tutu fic or A Power Rangers one. To the person who I told 'No' before, I'm sorry I didn't truelly understand until now.

I've given you guys alot to think about so I take my leave now.

Me no good speller.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh)

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jake was about to ask what he meant by that nod, when someone stepped out of Zelda's room. It was a woman with long, fiery red hair and her light pink desert clothes reveled much of her dark skin.

She held the door open as many people rushed out. Old and young, Hylains, Zoras, Gorons, and Humans past through. Even after the last one had left she held the door open and looked expectantly at the boys. Eventually she broke the growing silence.

"You may visit her now if you so wish." Her voice was slightly annoyed. The boys stood and made their way through the door. As they were at the door she whispered, "Bring back what's through this door and I'll give you a prize." Her voice was mischievous. She giggled and winked at Link like it was an old joke between them. Nonetheless, it made him extremely uncomfortable, which seemed to make her laugh harder.

Being so close to Zelda all his life sometimes made Link forget that Zelda was the princess. Her room was larger than any building Link had lived in. Grand doors, like the one they entered through, were along the walls, leading to closets and a bathroom and a glass one lead to an ivory balcony. She had a large fireplace carved with detailed scenes from history. Other furniture, books and pieces of paper cluttered the floor. Her bed was at least double the size of a normal one. It was surrounded by 7 people. The woman they were with went to join them and the boys followed in suit.

The King was closest to the left wall. Next to him were to boys with his green eyes and blond hair. At the end, with her backed turn towards them, was a familiar Sheikah. On the right side, where the woman now stood, was a large man with bulging, rocky muscles, a Goron, a humanoid, blue fish, a Zora and a small girl with bright green hair that matched her eyes. Link felt like he knew the girl from somewhere.

Link stood next to the two blonde boys, who gave him a small smile before turning back to their sister, and Jake stood next to Impa. They all stood in stillness watching her for a few minutes. Zelda was either asleep or unconscious, Link couldn't tell. She had been washed and put in clean clothes. Bandages ran across her body. She didn't exactly look peaceful, nor did it look like she was in pain. In fact, it didn't look like she felt anything. This was even more frightful.

Suddenly, she shot up screaming. Her father, brothers and Impa tried to calm her but she screamed harder, her eyes shut tight. They stepped back unsure how to help but Link stepped forward. He called her name softly once but she didn't give any indication of hearing. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Zelda!" he shouted giving her a shake like he did the other day. She opened her eyes. Her screaming turned into sobs.

"Link, i-it was awful. I-I . . ." she buried her face into his chest, muffling her voice. He wrapped his arms around her back.

"Shh. I know. It's alright. Your safe now." he whispered softly in her ears. She cried silently in his shirt for some time before she realized there were other people I the room and sat up and wiped any remaining tears from her eyes. Though no one said anything they could all clearly see her marine eyes were shattered.

"I'm sorry that-" her voice was horsed and she took a deep breath to prevent herself from breaking down again, "that was rude of me."

"How do you feel?" Impa asked with a forced smile.

"I am f-fine" she stuttered for the first time anyone could remember. Her father fought tears.

"Sweetie, do . . . do you think that you are ready-"

"No." Impa said firmly, "forgive me your Highness, but we spoke about this. We agreed to wait until she was ready." Her red eyes making it clearly saying not to bringing it up again.

"No," a quiet voice said, "If I don't speak of it now, I might forget everything. And . . . and if what I was subjected to could in anyway aid in bringing down the . . . monster, I am obligated tell what I know." Though broken, Zelda forced a weak determined face.

"You don't have to do it you know." a small voice said on the other side of the bed. It was the girl with green hair. Zelda looked for the first time at them. Confusion and fear passed through her eyes for a brief moment. There a quiet howl of the wind, even though the window was closed. Jake looked at them with awe, as if truly seeing them for the first time. A familiar look of understanding passed across her face, the look she got whenever she solved a really difficult problem or figured out a problem. For a moment she looked like her normal, strong self. For a moment.

"Yes I do," she said, "I'm afraid I only remember an inconsiderable quantity of what happened. But after he took me I felt like I was falling. Something was yanking me back and forth. I hit the ground brutally. The next thing I was aware of was my arms being restrained. They sought to know something . . ." she stared at her pale hands folded in her lap, "I reveal to them I did not know what it was. B-Bizi drank this green tonic and chanted words I could not decipher. I'm not sure precisely what occurred past that. I cannot recall what it was they wished to know."

"When I found you," Link spoke softly next to her, "you said you didn't know how." Zelda thought on that for a moment but shook her head.

"I'm regretful to speak but I'm not confident what I intended by that."

* * *

Hey!

Alright I know I said that the last chapter I posted was going to be the last one for some time. But, yesterday instead of packing, I started typing and and had this stoke of inspiration. I wrote some really good chapters. So now that I feel I have enough chapters up my sleeve for later, I am posting this and maybe one more. I may have to rush to get my stuff together but it was worth it because I wrote some really awesome chapters for you all.

Who are those strange people? I'll give you a hint, they aren't the 7 maidens.

If you can guess what's up with the wind I'll give you a sneak peak of a later chapter. Like I said before though, I came up with idea when I was about 7 years old. My imagination was even scarier then.

I want to Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. I wouldn't be doing this if you guys hadn't taken an interest in my story. Special Thanks to Leila Editer for reviewing ever chapter thus far. Thank you your the best. And I forgot to Thank Cecily Rose Midnight for helping me make this story a little less confusing,. So Thank you very much! (PS I love your name!) Also Thanks Tarooso for your continuous encouragement and kind words!

I'm not sure how long this story will be. As of right now it looks to be well past 20 chapter, possible 30. I'm not sure.

At the moment the next big Link/Zelda back story chapter is chapter 14. That is also the really long chapter I mentioned before. What you didn't think I'd just post the really long chapter after 2 day? So be good people. Share a smile with someone who needs it. Find a cure for all diseases. End world hunger. Or something. It could just be the first one, cause the rest are kinda hard. But by all means you can try the others. And I'm going to stop rambling now.

I decided to just stick with writing the one story for now. Thank you guys for your imput.

I'm still looking for OCs. I don't think I'm going to name the King. I kind of like not calling him by his name. But I'm open to suggestions. If you have a name you really want me to call him you can PM me or review. If you feel with all your heart his name should be Bubble Buddy, tell me I'll consider it.

Yes I am well aware I capitolize the 'T' in Thank you.

So Read, Review, PM, Poll, ect.

I can NOT spell to save my life.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Til next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That's enough of that talk," Impa said breaking the growing silence, "you need your rest." Zelda nodded regretful and leaned back into her plush pillows. She opened her mouth to say one more thing.

"I-" she tried to speak.

"She's right, Zelda," she father's commanding voice cut her off, "come on everyone, let's leave her to rest." And the King walked out of the room. Eventually everyone filled behind him until Link was the only one left around her bed. He still held her hand beneath the blankets hidden from everyone's eye. He whispered low enough so only she would hear.

"I won't go far. I promise" he gave her hand a quick squeeze before walking away to join the others. He saw Impa holding the door open for him. A sorrowful look on her face before her normal glare returned.

Back in the sitting room, the Gerudo looked at him apologetically and gave him a small smile. The smile gave him hope, despite the fact that he wasn't quite sure why.

"I can express how grateful I am to you boys," The King said. The two blond boys standing off to the side of him nodded earnestly as he spoke.

"Yes," the closest one to him said, "who knows what might have happened to our sister if you hadn't been there." He elbowed his twin in his side.

"Thank you both," he said then turned glare at his brother. Impa looked at the King. Something glinted in her eyes. The King cleared his throat.

"Sons, please come with me. I feel we need to have a long talk." he turned to leave followed by the two confused princes.

"Sit down boys we have a lot to discuss." Impa said once the King had left. Jake sat down immediately but Link stood still.

"Why aren't there any guards here?" he asked ignoring her question and the one he had been wondering since he entered the bedroom, "Zelda was just kidnapped and there isn't anyone watching her!" Impa stared down at him with something similar to disgust.

"Like, I said boy, you had your chance took back out. Now a part of your destiny is listening to what we have to say." Link was about to say he didn't even know who they were, when his last conversation with the Sheikah came to mind.

"_But know this boy. . ." her red eye looked dangerously like a fire, "Never_ _interrupt me again." _

He quickly decided to let her finish.

"Princess Zelda is heavily guarded by the best protection available." The Gerudo spoke. Link burrowed his eyebrows. He knew for a fact that there was no one else in that room. His eyes fell on the company before him. Perhaps they aren't all they appear to be.

"Now," Impa said, "if you wish to know more sit down." Reluctantly, Link did what he was told, "Hold out your hand." She commanded. Link raised his right hand.

"Not that one silly," the joyful voice of the green haired girl chimed, "the other one if you please." her carefree voice had relaxed him. He knew where she was from now. Kokiri Village. On his rare visits there he would see a handful of Kokiri and she was always one of them. But there was still another memory struggling to surface. Link slowly raised his left hand, palm towards himself. They all took a step forward to observe to better.

Jake gasped as a brilliant golden light shined from his friend's hand. The others looked grimly like their worst fears had became true, even the cheerful girl. Link could feel his hand tingle slightly. The light died down but in its place were three triangles. The one on the bottom left glowed faintly before the light disappeared entirely.

"It's true then," the Zora spoke, "Evil threatens the land once more." He sighed.

"Rito," the Gerudo sighed like they already had this conversation before, "we all felt it growing and . . ." she trailed off, as if what she was going to say was obvious.

"Nabooru is right, Rito," the girl chimed, "but that doesn't matter," she pointed at the two very confused boys in front of them, "they're what matters now."

"Hmp," the Goron's deep voice chuckled, "Saria's right, as usual."

"Now," the Zora, Rito, spoke running his hand over his long fin on top of his head like it was hair, "What to do with them?"

"What do you mean?" the girl, Saria, ask with her innocent voice.

"I understand why that one," Rito pointed to the blonde, "is here right now. But why is he," he pointed to the gray eyed boy, "why is he here?" Jake shrunk slightly at the accusing tone in his voice.

"He is here for the same reason as you and me," Impa said staring Rito down, "he is destined to play a role in this." Rito stepped back acknowledging Impa's authority. Jake smiled as his mentor jumped to his defense.

"Yes," the desert woman, Nabooru, said looking him up and down, "I see what you mean. His spirit is unlike any other. It's not that unlike your own . . . yet there's something different about him." Impa nodded.

"I've chosen him." Impa said. The others looked at her slightly shocked for the first time tonight.

"Are you sure?" Nabooru asked.

"Absolutely."

"Do you mean that you're . . ." Saria asked with tears beginning to form in her large green eyes.

"Not yet. But not everyone lives forever," She said placing a hand on her small shoulder, "But when the time comes he will take my place."

During this exchanged, the two boys in question looked more bewildered by the moment. Jake, though at the bursting point with questions, sat in his chair unmoving. Link, on the other hand had his hands in tight fist and was growing red.

"Please don't talk about us like we're not here!" Link said unable to stand being ignored any longer, "you said you'd give us answers, so start talking." If looks could start fires, Link was sure Impa's would have. But a high laughter probably saved his life.

"It's no wonder he was chosen," Saria giggled, "he the courage to not only fight Bizi but stand up to you." She smiled and hopped over to Link. She extended her hand to him. "Hi Link, my name it Saria!" she chirped happily. Link nodded with a smile and shook her hand. Something flashed in her lime eyes.

_The first thing Link felt was pain. He slowly opened his eyes. The smoke still fogged him mind. He tried to sit up but instantly regretted the action. He felt dizzy; all he saw was a blur of green. His last meal threatened to reappear._

_"Take it easy there." A voice spoke. It was sounded so old yet so young at the same time. "I don't want my efforts of saving your life to go to waste." There was a soft girlish giggle. Link still only saw green and try as he could, he could not make out any details._

_"Here_ _drink this_." _something cool was pushed up to his lips and he drank it greedily. That caused another fit of giggles. _

_"Your very silly," as Link drank he felt his mind and sight clear and with that came scorching pain, but his dull head couldn't register why, "you almost burned my forest down you know?" the pain became sharper. He let out a hiss of pain. _

_"Oops. I'm so sorry I forgot about your injuries." He heard something hurry away. He could make out his surroundings now. It was the lushes, most vibrant part of the forest he had ever seen. The liveliest plants that he believed could possible exist made a sort of canopy around him. He could practically hear them breathing._

_"Here we are." The voice returned along with its owner and much to Link's surprise, his rescuer was a girl, about his size. She held two diamond shaped leaves. She placed one in to Link's hand._

_"Eat this." Link hesitated for a brief second before deciding to trust the girl. After all if she wished to kill him she could have easily done so while he was unconscious. Speaking of . . ._

_"How long have I been out?" Link placed the leaves in his mouth. A relieving, minty taste exploded in his mouth as he bit into it._

_"Hmm," the strange child looked at him with sad green eyes, "I'm not sure. I stopped counting time a long while ago." _

_She took the second leaf and placed it in her mouth and chewed it for a couple seconds, before spitting it out again. She moved to push his sleeve up and he noticed for the first time that his clothes were different. Instead of his normal black pants, were tan ones, though they were in much better condition and fit better too. His shirt was a crisp white, softer and lighter than his normal heavy brown wool one. However he could feel it was stronger. One his feet were a familiar pair of brown boots much too big for him. With a gasp he recognized them._

_"Sorry!" the girl cried. She thought she pressed to hard on his burn. It covered most of his left arm. He shook his head to reassure her she had done nothing wrong, in fact in every spot she dabbed the spit covered leaf he felt instant relief there._

_The worn, leather boots had been his father's. He thought that they and everything else had been destroyed in the fire. He saw a flash of fire destroying the only place he had know as home. Link shut his eyes tight to block out the image. Don't cry, he told himself, you're better than that. The girl watched him with a sympathetic look as he took a shaky breath. _

_"You know showing emotions does not make you weak," She told him. Her voice sounded different from before. It sounded older and wiser. Clearly not that of a child," It proves you are strong enough to embrace them and transfer what you feel into what you do. And that is not an easy task. Only cowards are afraid to show how they truly feel. Crying is a sign of how brave you are. And you are very brave, Link." His whole body shook as the overflow of emotions forced their way out. He didn't make a sound as tears poured out of his eyes. The only noise came when he'd in take sharply. The girl placed a hand on his shoulder. Her lime green eyes flashed with something._

Link's blue eyes glinted as he remembered the same thing.

* * *

Hello Internet!

I know your propbably sick of hearing from me by now so I try to make this short.

I'm so sorry I lied. I know I said last chapter that there wern't going to be any more flash backs for a few more chapters, but I forgot about this one. I'm sorry!

The line where Impa says "I've choosen him.". Is very awkward. I'm sorry, I couldn't figure out how to type it so I figured just to be blunt. I don't really like the flow of that conversaion but it was the best I could do. Other then that part, I really liked writing this chapter. These characters are different from what's been done so far and I enjoyed that.

I want to thank you for reviewing. I read each one I get. It means so much to me.

In less than 24 hours I will be on vacation. I don't know if I will post anything. It depends on whether or not my sisters deside to bring the laptop and whether or not I feel like posting another chapter. Sorry that's the way the cookie crumbles. Speaking of, you get a cookie and you get a cookie. Everyone in the audience gets a cookie! No but seriously you guys have earned it for sticking with me thus far!

I cannot properly use the rules of grammer and spelling to save my life!

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Til next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Nice to finally know you," Link said as he gave Saria's hand a quick squeeze to say the thanks he's been waiting to give her for years. She smiled brightly at him as she released his hand. There was a deep laugh across the room.

"She's right, Impa." It was the Goron who spoke. He approached Link, who could clearly make out a scar across his chest. Link inclined his head slightly.

"Darunia." He said. Darunia stood in front of him for a while.

"You're the same boy who found another way into Dodongo's Cavern after the cave-in. You were much smaller then," He wrapped his large arms around Link knocking the wind out of him, "You took off so fast I never got to thank you for saving my people from starving. You are still our Sworn Brother," He released Link from his hug and gave him a pat on the back that nearly sent him flying, "If you need anything never hesitate to ask."

Link smiled weakly. What did he mean when he said still? The Zora made his way over to him. He looked like he was swimming more than walking.

"Dude, you're going to crush him if you do that again," He flipped his head so his long fin was behind his head, "I'm Rito, crown prince of the Zoras and the greatest surfer in the land."

"You forgot modest." The Gerudo said imperceptibly. Link cleared his throat to hide his laughter when he realized no one else heard her. Her eyes twinkled with laughter as she made her way towards the others.

"Nabooru." She said extending her hand. Link took her hand with none of the previous apprehension he felt when she first spoke to him. Now that he clearly seen each of them he realized he had seen each of them at one point or another during his quests across the land.

"Now that you are all acquainted with one another, listen closely boys," Impa spoke, she had moved over next to Jake's chair, "As I said earlier things have been set into motion. Now, we are all bounded by the bonds of fate. We all have a responsibility in this."

"But Why?" Link asked, everyone else, including Jake, looked at him sadly. "Why us? Why now?"

"Link," Saria said, "It's just . . . meant to be this way."

"But why?" Link persisted.

"That's just how it happens." Darunia spoke.

"Yeah, man." Rito added.

"None of us asked for this," Nabooru said bitterly.

Link was about to say they didn't answer his question when he felt . . . a light. Not that from a fire or sun. It was more like a person of authority had entered the room, though it was still just the seven of them. The light reminded him of Zelda, his father and his dreams all into one spirit.

"Yes," the Sheikah mused, after a long silence. "I agree."

"Wh-what? W-who?" Link asked. That was the closest he had felt to his father in many years. It was like he had just ruffled his hair like he used to.

"Enough." Nabooru said sharply. Her voice was more serious now than Link had heard her today. There was none of the playfulness of earlier. She looked Impa in the eyes as she spoke. "We can talk more about this some other time. Tell him what you need to say so he can go back in there before she starts hyperventilating."

"Alright, listen boy," Impa turned away from the Gerudo and looked fiercely at Link. She spoke hurried and rushed. "Zelda will heal physically very quickly. But mentally she is broken." Link felt his throat constrict as he remembered the shattered look in his friends eyes. "She will need you now more than ever. You had always been her companion but now you have saved her from . . ." She struggled to find the right word. Link nodded to show he understand what she means.

"You keep her safe, is what I'm trying to say. You protected her. Now she will need you to help keep her mind stable. You were there during the good and bad time and you always made it better. Until she is better you need to stay by her side. Your presence will help." She looked at him accusingly, bitter and Link isn't entirely sure if really saw this or not, but pain too. Link stared into her red eyes with his blue.

"I'll stay with Zelda as long as she needs me." He said in his small yet determined voice. She shook her head with disgust.

"Then go. We will speak more of destinies later." She said. He nodded and ran into the door behind them. Impa stared at the doors long after they closed.

"Impa . . ."Saria's soft voice brought the Sheikah back to the present. "Maybe he'll be different from the rest. He didn't do anything yet to deserve the behavior you are showing him." Impa turned to face the green haired youth in front of her. Her red eyes full of pain.

"He's just like the rest. And when the time comes he'll leave just like the rest. And she will be heartbroken just like those before her. Then I'll have to see another one in heartache for the rest of her life." Nabooru looked at the door the blonde hero had passed through.

"I'm not so sure," the others turned to her as she spoke, "there is something different about him. If you could understand the way both of their spirits lifted as he went to sit next her. Even though she's half conscious," She chuckled slightly, Jake tried his best not to look so confused at how the desert woman was able described everything happen in the other room even though the door was closed and there was no way to see it with her eyes. Then he realized that she didn't.

"Of course right now they're only extremely close friends. They love each other like brother and sister." She continued with another chuckle. "Wonder how long that will last this time."

"It won't last if I have anything to say about it. She doesn't need to go through that again." Impa said firmly.

"_She_ hasn't." Saria reminded her, "and _you_ don't have a say in what _their_ hearts do. Beside isn't it better to have love and lost then never to have loved at all?" Rito shook his head with a small chuckle.

"I keep forgetting that you're not just some little kid. Then you go and say something like that and BAM it's like 'oh yeah, dude you're the forest sage!'-"

"That's not something you say out loud." Darunia warned fiercely.

"You know better than that. Especially in these times, Rito." Impa stated. "We're not as alone as you may assume."

"Let's not talk about the bad now." Saria spoke cheerfully. "Zelda is safe and that's all that matters now. We can chat again later, okay?"

"Yes," Darunia chuckled, "besides the semi finals of the Goron Races are later this evening and I want to be there to collect my winnings."

"Dude you didn't tell me you we're like racing?" Rito asked shocked.

"I'm not," he replied, "But I never bet wrong." The two laughed at the old joke. Nabooru smiled.

"Alright then we will talk more another time." And with that they a red, orange, green and blue light flashed, leaving the master and apprentice alone and the large, well furnished room.

"I suppose we need to have a talk, Jake." She said taking the chair next to him.

* * *

Hi I'm back!

I really just got back. The traffic added 2 hours to our ride. Then we got back and our town was flooded. Apparently, we followed a tornado on our way home.

Thank you all for being so patient with me. I know this story kinda sucks. I'm sorry. But, Thank you for reviewing.

You guys should all go read Cecily Rose Midnight's story. It's really good!

You smart people who guessed are right. They are the sages. Cookies for you!

I am reallllllllly bad at spelling/grammer.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfiction (duh).

Til next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Link didn't hear any more of their conversation after the heavy white door closed behind him. He slowed his pace and stood at the bed post. He listened to his friends light breathing for a few moments.

It was faster than it should have been. Even though it was gradually returning to its normal rate. Link silently made his way to the chair where the King had sat previously. His sky blue eyes looked at Zelda's face and all the bandages covering it. He looked down ashamed. His hands were in tight fist where they rested above his knees. If only he had been faster. She wouldn't have been hurt as badly. He should have reacted quicker when Bizi appeared at first. He should have thrown his sword at him or something! He just stood there while his home burned down.

No, he reminded himself fiercely, that had already come to pass. This was Zelda he was talking about. Not . . . his father. Zelda was safe here in front of him. Slightly injured but safe, right? No, she wasn't slightly injured. She was seriously hurt. All because he wasn't fast enough. Just some slow, weak, stupid, no good, thieving-

"Stop. . ."a quiet voice said. Link looked up and caught a glimpse of ocean blue eyes. Her voice was quiet, but had authority. Not it's normal volume, when everyone within ear shot felt obligated to obey. But not the small scared tone she used in the cave either.

"Stop that …" She repeated. Link stood up.

"Are you in pain? Does something hurt? I could . . ." Link trailed off. She shook he head and winced slightly.

"I'm referring to you." She said. Link looked relieved then confused as he sat back down. She smiled at his reaction.

"Your eyebrows were scrunched up in the same manner they are when your reprimanding yourself." Link tried to look up at them for a second before realizing what he did. Then, tried to rearrange his features into an unreadable expression, very unsuccessfully. Zelda's smile widened by a fraction. Link gave up then attempted and allowed himself to feel pleased for a second that he made her smile. For a second.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry" he began but she started to spoke as soon as she heard his tone.

"Stop that." She repeated. "Link I owe you my life. If you did not . . . come w-when-" Her voice broke. She closed her eyes tightly against the images beginning to force their way back into her mind. Link slide off his chair to kneel beside her and took her hand in one fluid movement.

"Shush" He murmured. "I'm sorry didn't mean to make you remember … it. I shoulda' had been there sooner or done somethin' or … or anything." Her eyes were still closed. She took a deep breath and spoke without opening her eyes.

"I beseech you to cease holding yourself to blame. I had a vision and I did not do anything to preclude it. The fault is mine." Link looked up. His expression was annoyed.

"Don't do that. This is my fault." Zelda tried to push herself up but Link place a strong yet gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"As potential ruler, it is my task to take responsibility for everything. The pleasant and the dreadful."

"You stubborn princess," Link said with a smile, to show he meant no offence, "It's my fault." Zelda smiled back.

"You foolish boy, it is mine.

"Nuhuh"

"Yeahhuh"

They went back and forth like that for some time. They giggled. But something felt off. It felt immature to do that. Especially after their destinies they had just been given. Or perhaps they had had all along and only just learned. Whatever the case was it felt like it was the wrong thing to do. And perhaps that was why they did it. To hold onto the last bit of innocence the last few days took from them. To hold onto their fleeting, carefree childhood.

* * *

Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night depending on where you are.

Not gonna lie, this chapter isn't my favorite. I feel like I could have done better but what cha gonna do?

Thank you Leila Editor and Cecily Rose Midnight for reviewing every chapter. You guys are Super-Mega-Awesome-Foxy-Hot! The rest of you go read their stories, they're Totally Awesome. And if you didn't get my Starkid refrences you should drop everything you are doing and make your way to youtube. Once there go watch A Very Potter Musical. Remeber to keep calm, I know it's a lot of Totally Awesomeness to take in at once but your soul is in desperate need of Team Starkidnes (Not Dikrats). Once you done all that you don't need my instuctions to go watch the rest of their musicals and video. If you're already back at Hogwarts you get giant chocolate bars and a swim in their hidden swiming pool. You might get to go to Pigfarts, but it's on Mars. you need a rocketship. Do you have a rocketship readers? If you guys are good maybe Rumbleroar will give you a ride on his back. He's the headmaster of Pigfart. He's also a lion ... who can talk. (Sorry I tend to get a little over bord with this. But you can't blame me. StarkidPotter is TOTALLY AWESOME)

When I write I feel like I'm singing "Watch what happens" From Newsies (Broadway not movie). It kind of goes back and forth. (If you don't know who Newsies are go watch the movie and if you are ricer then I go watch the broadway verson. Both VERY good and based of of the News boys strict of 1899.) "Write what you know so they say, all I know is I don't know what to write or the right way to write it. " or "Ha! It's a cinch! It could practically write itself-And let's pray it does, cause as I may have mentioned,I have no clue what I'm doing. " or "But give me some time, I'll be twice as good as that six months from never" or even "But all I know is nothing happens if you just give in. It can't be any worse than how it's been. And it just so happens that we just might win, so whatever happens! Let's begin!" Are some examples of what goes through my head while I type.

By the way the Tornado I mentioned last chapter, no one got hurt no serious injuries. Everyone is fine. It was only an offical tornado for a total of 2 seconds but lots of rain. Thank you all for your concern.

Me no know how to use grammer/spelling.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (Duh).

Til next time folks!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days past, Zelda stayed confined to her room while she healed. Link only left her side when someone would come in to change her bandages and help her get into a bath. The tips of his ears would turn red and he would wait in the sitting room until they left. Sometimes by himself, other time with whoever was visiting. Often it was the King whenever he could escape his duties. While they sat there in silence, Link could feel the King's knowing gaze on him. Link normally had a good intuition about what was on someone's mind. But for some reason he couldn't tell what was behind the emeralds.

He had felt so many different emotions through his days, so many different pains, that he could recognize it in someone else's eyes, even if it was a stranger. Then he wondered if that was why he didn't know. He had yet to feel what the King felt. He with this new realization he met the King's look. There was a twinkle of something in his eyes that looked familiar. He looked down when he realized he had seen it in his own father's eyes. The king chuckled next to him.

On one day it was the twins on either side of Link next to their little sister's bed. She was still asleep from the last dose of medicine she was given. Everyone kept saying sleep was the best thing for her now but he didn't like how she looked like she was suffering.

They sat in silence for some time. Link preferred it this way. They looked like they had something they didn't wish to discuss on their mind. The blond not knowing how to breech this silence said nothing.

It remained like this until the one the on his left spoke, "Thank you Link." He believed this one was Daphnes.

"Yeah," the one on his right, Nohansen, added, "I would have thanked you the other day too, even if Daph hadn't elbowed me." He leaned back to glare at his brother. Link nodded with a slight smile.

"Sure," Daphnes said rolling his eyes, "whatever helps you sleep Nohan."

"What are you the Queen of Subrosia?" His twin shot back with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hey she's a very nice lady."

"Ah that's right, little Daphnes has a crush." Nohansen said making kissy faces at his brother, who was turning red.

"I do not! And who are you calling little? I'm older then you!"

"Yeah but I'm taller!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" They argued in hushed voices leaning back so they could face each other behind Link, who was chucking quietly to himself. He often forgot that these where Zelda's older brothers, by at least 3 years. Eventually they realized how ridiculous they sounded and began to laugh. Link let himself laugh with them.

"But seriously Link," Daphnes began again, "Zelda not only keeps the two of us in check . . ." He gestured to himself and his brother.

"But she keeps us together." Nohansen finished, "As a family. After mom died . . ." The Queen died before Link met Zelda. He remembers how distressed his father had been. The kingdom was falling apart. He didn't entirely understand what had happened after that. When he asked his father only shrugged it off and said how someone did something that should have been done a long while ago.

"Dad lost it," Daphnes continued, "We'd never seen him like that. He couldn't rule without thinking of her…"

"She was so kind to everyone. People were falling apart left and right. But Zelda. . ."

"At age 5, she held together better than anyone in the land. She spoke and . . ."

"It was like mom never left. She's kept us together ever since. . ."

"And additionally, Hyrule." They ended. Link stopped trying to look at each one as they spoke and just looked at Zelda.

"We owe you much more then we could ever pay you," Daphnes said and Link looked to meet his gaze, "Thank you." He nodded. Next to them Nohansen suppressed a chuckle.

"Well we could fill your hat with some raw meat. If you really want." Link and the twins laughed all remembering the same thing.

_An eight year old girl ran to the outskirts of the castle, unaware of her brothers' gaze. They followed her to the edges of the town. She ran up to a small blonde boy, who had something cupped in his hands._

_"Link!" She called slightly winded. "What is so important that I had to sneak out right now?" Her voice was more teasing than annoyed. The boy smiled and lifted is hand to her eye level._

_"Be very quiet. Ya might scare it, 'kay?" She nodded intrigued. Link slowly opened his had reveling a small pink flower and a butterfly. The butterfly had large deep blue wings that matched the girl's eyes. Dark purple swirls decorating its wings. Its body was a glossy black._

_The girl gasped, and then quickly covered her mouth when its wings twitched. Link's eyes smiled._

_"It matched the book." He said softly. She nodded remembering the last story she read him. Her mouth was slightly agape in awe of its beauty._

_"It looks just like the image of a Blessed Butterfly, however their supposed to be exceptionally rare." She slowly reached her small finger to the creature. She stopped an inch from it, when it showed no signs of flying away; she continued and gently stoked its wings. _

_There was a shuffling around the corner and the Butterfly took off. Leaving only the small pink flower in the boy's hand. He watched it fly off in disappointment. Zelda picked up the flower left in his hand and twirled it in her fingers._

_"Show me where you found it."She requested her eyes full of excitement. He nodded enthusiastically, he took her hand and led her outside the town. She ran behind him but her steps faltered when she saw him approach a chestnut mare. He slowed down too and glance between her and the young foal._

_"Uhm . . . Zelda, this is Epona," the horse looked up as she heard his voice, "Epona, this is that girl I told you about, Zelda." Epona walked up and meet them half way. Link raised his hand and pet her nose affectionately. Epona stared at Zelda with intelligent brown eyes._

_"She is lovely."Zelda said taking another step forward. She hesitantly raised her hand to mimic Link, the horse took a step back._

_"Don't be afraid," Link murmured in a soothing voice, "She ain't gonna hurt you." Unsure if he was talking to herself or the horse, Zelda tried again and the mare stayed this time. Zelda smiled triumphantly. Slowly she raised her other hand to her white mane and placed the pink flower in it. Zelda giggled, while Link shook his head._

_"Pink suits her." The mare shook her head and the flower fell to the ground. She then proceeded to stomp on it with her hoof. Her brown eyes said 'Seriously?' It was Link's turn to laugh._

_"Sorry, but it looks like my horse's a tomboy." She looked at him confused. _

_"Your horse?" Link scratched the back of his neck sheepishly._

_"Yeah … uh she's mine." Link said softly but proudly, "It's a long story." He answered her unspoken question._

_"Fine, but you will tell me after we observe the Butterflies, right?" She demanded. Link nodded grateful for an excuse. Not that it would matter. Zelda is so stubborn, she would find out one way or another. He walked over to the side of his newly acquired horse and gestured for her to climb up. She paled slightly._

_"I couldn't possibly ride on such short notice. I am not in a riding dress. And there is no saddle-" She stammered out._

_"Aw come on Zelda," Link interrupted, "Don't be such a princess." He smiled teasingly at her. The brunette squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before joining her friend. She glanced at him uncertain._

_"This is the fastest way. If ya want to see the Butterflies we gotta go now." She glanced at the sun directly above their heads. _

_"Zelda," He said drawing her attention, and looked her in the eyes, "You can hold on to me if you want. I promise you won't fall. Have I broken a promise yet?" _

_The girl sighed in defeat. He cupped his hands together. She placed one foot in his hands and a hand on his shoulder. _

_"One … Two … Three" He said quietly before gently pushing her up. He then swiftly climbing up in front of her. _

_"Ready?" Link asked excitedly. She wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach and hid her head in his shoulder before nodding. He chuckled at her expense. The blonde tapped the chestnut sides of the foal lightly with brown boots too big for him. _

_Zelda felt Epona move at first but then she couldn't tell. It felt like they were gliding, however she kept her eyes shut tight. Link smiled brightly as he watch the land fly pass them. He glanced at Zelda and concealed another chuckle._

_"Open your eyes." A voice whispered in her ear. Very hesitantly she did so. Ready to shut them quickly if the movement became too much for her. When she finally allowed herself to see, she gasped. _

_The land beneath them was a blur of green. Though the hills in the distance looked like they were drifting past them. Zora River snaked next to them. She sat up more to see better. She could feel wind blowing against her face. It blew her hair back, letting it flow behind her. For a moment she imagined that this was what it's like to fly. A quiet laugh escaped her lips. None of the horses had the grace Epona did. You could feel ever pebble they would step on. But the chestnut foal ran like her hooves never touched the ground._

_But all too soon she slowed to a stop. Link slide off and offered a hand for his friend._

_"That was … indescribable." She said taking his hand._

_"I know," Link said, "I feel so free. It's almost like . . ."_

_"Flying." She finished for him. The boy nodded happily, and then began to run around with his arms out to the side, pretending to fly. Making 'whooshing' noises along the way. Zelda laughed before flapping her arms up and down like a bird. _

_"Wait Mr. Flying-man you have to soar towards the Butterflies." She said after him. He paused his sound effects to answer her._

_"Yes you're right Miss. Birdie. Whooshhhh! Follow me!" He started running off towards the glistening water. Zelda began to chirp as she chased him. Just before his boots would have touched the water he turned sharply left. Where a crowd of trees laid. They got taller closer to the center. There were packed close together so you couldn't see through them. Link stopped at the base of one of them._

_"Here we are." He said as Zelda came next to him. She looked around them. _

_"Hmmm there should be others around here somewhere. They frequently travel in groups of three." Link nodded and began to scan the land around them. Zelda searched at first but became distracted by the trees. _

_"Dogwoods never grow so concentrated together." She thought out loud. Link heard this and looked up. There was something unusual about this cluster. He began to circle the dark trunks of the trees. _

_"Hey," he called over to his friend, "There's a break between these two." As Zelda came around the corner but she couldn't see it, until Link squeezed himself through it._

_"It's another hill!" Link exclaimed from inside of the gap. Zelda walked in through the space she saw she saw Link slip through. Trees clung to a small path that lead up to the top. There was barely enough room for them to walk next to each other. But as they progressed up the hill it felt like they had more room, yet the path was the same size as before. _

_They both gasped when they reached the top. The trees formed nearly a perfect circle. With the exception of the open spot from the path and another larger tree was out farther about to the right of them. They could see through the branches on all sides of them. But what caught their breath were the flowers that lay before them. They were the same shape as the one Link picked up earlier but none two were the same color. And dancing across them were dozens of Blessed Butterflies. _

_They glanced at each other then ran up and began to play with the butterflies as well as each other. The insects would float just past their fingertips. The gentle breeze created the illusion that the creatures were laughing along with them._

_Eventually they collapsed into the bed of flowers laughing still. Zelda watch one land in her friend's mess blonde hair. _

_"Link where is your hat?" She asked. The boy reached up and sure enough his green cap was missing. It must have fallen off while they were playing. Where two blonde boys found it laying next to a chestnut horse. They had tried to follow the two with little success. They we're both panting, one fell face first on the grass. Not grass, something green._

_"What's this?" the eleven year old asked. He sat up with the object in question in his hands. His brother looked over it for a minute._

_"Hey wasn't that kid Zellie went off with wearing it?" He reached forward to grab it, forgetting he already held something, "Aw Nohan, we forgot to put this in Mrs. Dodd's laundry. What a perfectly good prank wasted."His brother looked between the hat and the bag of spoiled meats. The other twin caught his gaze and nodded. The two quickly got to work. They only just hid behind a rock, when they heard someone shout._

_"Maybe Epona has it. She does like tomboy things as you stated." The brunette girl jogged into view. She slowed near the horse. Shyly she reached up to the mare's white mane and ran her hand over it. He ocean eyes swept the ground before her when she suddenly clutched both hands to her nose._

_"Ugh! What is that atrocious stench?" She bent down lower to inspect an odd pink pile on the ground. She tentatively poked a green spot sticking out on the top. A shadow fell over her. Epona whinnied and paced nervously. Zelda let out a scream._

"Then you can let him rescue me after your plot goes horribly wrong and attracts boblikins to a very frightened little girl," A new voice joined their laughter. The three boys looked up to see Zelda's marine eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Hey Zellie, how you feeling?"

"Well that little girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Her brothers said at the same time. She smiled.

"Fine." She shrugged. She averted the sky blue eyes look intently down at her. "Well perhaps those two mischievous boys learned a valuable lesson from all that."

"Yeah, Daph's plans stick."Nohansen said looking accusingly at his brother.

"Hey, it was your plan just as much as it was mine!" Daphnes glared back down.

"You very the one who forgot to put down the bag." He said standing up.

"Yeah but you were the one who was supposed to be look out for Mrs. Dodds. Not our sister." He jumped up as well. The two jumped at each other half wrestling, half laughing. Zelda watched them roll around the floor for a moment before meeting Link's gaze.

"How much did you hear?" He asked her.

"How long did you know I was awake?" She ignored his question. He shrugged.

"Probably longer than you." She sighed, not entirely shocked. "How much did you hear?" He repeated. She thought for a moment.

"The first thing I was aware of was something about mathematics and Hyrule." Link nodded thoughtfully then turned his gaze to the two tussling blondes before them. Zelda watched them also. After a few seconds the twins accidently banged heads. Hard. They sat up cursing the pain and each other out. Link and Zelda laughed fully for the first time in days.

* * *

Good day to you internet. I hope this fanfiction finds you well. How is your day thus far? ... (Insert proper responce here).

Okay pleasentries aside, let's talk turkey. Gobble gobble gobble. Hahah sorry, couldn't resist. I'm feeling very random today.

Anyway, if you're still sane after that little spiel. I really liked this chapter. There was a bit of everything. Some forshadowing, sibling bickering (Very fun to write) and you get to see how carefree Link and Zelda were together. They were just kids together, not a princess and an orphan, just two kids. You see just how important Zelda is to the kingdom. I only have one brother so I kinda altered the fights my sisters and I get into, to create the twin's fight. But I very muched enjoyed it.

Remember that long chapter I promised you, well here it is. And now it isn't the longest one. I have ALOT of longer ones coming.

You wanted to see more of Bizi and you will in due time. I have it planned out but I have yet to type it.

Yay! Team Starkid fans!

Again as always thanks to Leila Editor and Cecily Rose Midnight. You guys make my day! I don't think I could thank you enough.

I noticed that a lot of people have looked at this story yet these two are the only ones who review. I love it that you guys look at this but I have no idea what you guys think of it. I would be forever grateful if one more person reviewed. Pretty please with sugar on top!

I can't spell. Sorry it's true.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfiction (Duh).

Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The room was full of laughter for the first time days. Until the door was thrown open. The room was silent with the exception of the new comers slow clip clap from her heels. Her stringy dark brown hair was pulled back so tight it looked painful. The stiff bun hid the gray hair they all knew was there. Her coal eyes glanced over the twins in their position on the ground, who then hastily stood up and brushed themselves off. Her bright red lips were slightly pursed as the stood out against her papery skin. Her arms were ridged at her sides in her gray suit. She might have had the sort of wise beauty only age could bring if it weren't for the permanent scowl on her face.

Her eyes moved from the twins, who were fighting the urge to shout blaspheme at her, to the princess, then to the boy at her bedside. Her eyes narrowed and opened her mouth to say something however Zelda beat her to it.

"It's customary to knock before entering another's room." She used one of the woman's favorite phrases. "Mrs. Dodds, is this a breach in protocol?" Mrs. Dodds eyes reluctantly left the boy and fell upon the princess. She attempted an awkward curtsy.

"Of course not," She said in her high sing song voice, unfortunately she could sing worse than drunken moblins, "I had heard the laughter and wanted to remind everyone that the princess should be resting." Her eyes flicker accusingly at Link. "What with tomorrow." The four exchanged uneasy glances.

"What's with tomorrow?" Daphnes asked when his sister couldn't form the words. Her drawn on eyebrows lifted in mock surprise.

"Well for the princess to address the people and explain why she was taken and apologize and such. And Daphnes it is improper for Royalty to cut words short like that." Link heard Zelda intake sharply. He wondered if that woman would ever become less despise able. If she would, today was certainly not the day.

"Are you-" Nohansen stopped himself mid yell and took a deep breath before continuing, "Do you really think that is the best idea right now?" She looked back to the twins with an expression one would use while taking to a curious child, asking the kind of questions adults felt were foolish.

"Well of course. Traditionally, the Princess would have done it the moment she arrived back at the castle." She looked at Link as she spoke, as if to emphasize who she thought was to blame. "But … unforeseen circumstances prevented that from happening. I've told you all this before during your Proper Protocol Lesson. Zelda probable remembers seeing how she has both your memories inside that inflated head of hers." She mumbled the last part to herself sure the other didn't hear.

"**Princess **Zelda isn't in the best condition for a speech." Daphnes said stressing his sister's title. An uncomfortable look came in her eyes as she realized she had been caught. However they just as quickly returned to the same indifferent look.

"Seems as if you only listen when you feel like it," There was a rustling that sounded like leaves being swept up in the wind, "You should not leave the windows open. That is if you wish for a speedy recovery" She pointed to Link, "You boy, go close the window." he didn't move from his spot.

"What is your true concern?" Link ignored her demand, "Do you want her to recover or do you wish for her to give this speech? 'Cause right now it seems like you care more about the damn speech than her life." Mrs. Dodds looked at Link like he was something unpleasant she stepped in.

"I know who you are." She said looking him up and down, "You are that boy who assaulted my poor Lester. Rest assured I will see to it that you rot in jail for the rest of your worthless life." She looked smug, so sure of the result of her speech. But Link looked unaffected.

"You didn't answer my question" He said quietly a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. Mrs. Dodds let her mouth fall open for a second before pulling it into a tight line. Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath.

"Lester didn't listen to the orders." A voice spoke in the shadows, causing everyone but Link to jump, "Link had only acted in self defense. The only one who might be sent to jail is your son, for failing to follow direct orders from his superiors." Mrs. Dodds scrunched her eyes trying to identify the speaker. The sandy hair youth stepped into the light.

"What superiors might that have been?" She asked entertained. Jake lifted his head slightly higher.

"Myself." Mrs. Dodds paused for a moment before she fell into a fit of laughter the almost drowned the quiet voice that tried to take advantage in the silence.

"Does father know?" However, Zelda stopped suddenly as she heard the laugh. She bit down on her lips to stop herself from screaming. Her eyes wide.

"Yes," the twins murmured in agreement, unaware of their sister's distress, "Surely Dad would never allow such a thing." Next to Zelda, Link was barely moving his lips and quickly repeated that 'it's not him' low enough for only her to hear. She could taste blood in her mouth.

"His majesty agreed quite readily to the idea." Mrs. Dodds looked back to the boys. This time a different voice from the shadows interrupted.

"Actually, the King's exact words were 'If the princess feels up to it' and only after you had kept badgering him on the subject." Impa stepped out of the shadows next to Jake causing all heads to turn towards her. Mrs. Dodds looked at her then at all the shadow in the room wondering if there were other people waiting to step out. Link squeezed Zelda's hand and she slowly released the tension she place upon her lips.

"Well," Mrs. Dodds black gaze returned to Impa, "Yes, well **nursemaid**, the people are expecting a speech at noon tomorrow." She looked at Impa like she thought herself better than her.

"How is that?" Daphnes asked.

"Few knew what happened to Zelda. There is no way the people would know about that now." Nohansen finished his brother's thought.

"Why, I told them of course." Mrs. Dodds said proudly, "The people deserve to know what is going on. Besides traditions say that this should have been done much sooner. So someone had to pick up the slack. You can thank-"

"That was not your place to speak of things you do not know of." Impa cut her off harshly. Her red eyes looked menacing. She raised an eyebrow at Impa.

"Nor is it your place to tell me my place, **nursemaid**." She again stressed on the word nursemaid. Link noticed Impa give a subtle 'stay' gesture with her hands to Jake. Who he noticed was trying to control his shaking arms. His face was bright red.

Zelda had her eyes closed in thought. Listening to everything that was being said around her. Trying to ignore the memories once again trying to resurface. She heard Impa's responds and noticed the forced politeness in her voice.

"As the princess's nursemaid, I say she is in no condition to give any talk."

"No," She said quietly, unsure if they had heard her or not, "I'll do it."

* * *

Hey!

Okay in this chapter you get to meet the Wicked Witch of the West. I hate Mrs. Dodds so much and I you can't tell so does everyone else. But don't worry I get my revenge in the next chapter. Muhahaha!

I got the name Mrs. Dodds from the Percy Jackson series. Kudos to any of you who thought of that when you first read the name.

For anyone who doesn't know Subrosia was a place in Oracle of Seasons. It had all the lava, weirdly shaped people and dancing.

The reason I am updating nearly everyday is because I have been writing alot recently and school is starting soon and I don't know when or if I'll be able to post. But I promise I will try.

Before I forget I want to thank all the people who favorited/followed this story and myself I keep forgeting to do this. So Cecily Rose Midnight, LeilaEditer, amwick, tarooso and William Toryn Cadmer Thank you all, it means so much to me!

Anyone else watching Shark Week? Because I sure am. Best week of the year!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE , review! I have no idea what you guys think unless you tell me. I'm not a mind reader, even if i was I wouldn't be able to hear you through the computer. So PLEASE review! (You'll get more Cookies!)

I'm spelling/Gramarly (Is that a word?) challenged.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Til next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'll do it." The room was quiet for a moment, those in the room was unsure of what they heard. It was Mrs. Dodds who broke the silence.

"Well good, now that matter is settled I'll go make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." She turned back towards the door and called once over her shoulders, "Oh and nursemaid be sure to put her in something pretty. I want to make sure she's recognizable." Then doors closed behind her, cutting of the sight and sound of her.

The bang seemed to snap everyone out of a daze. Jake, Daphnes and Nohansen began to call her every curse in every langue they knew. Impa walk over to Zelda's bedside, opposite side as Link. She kneeled next to her.

"I told you didn't have to do anything that woman said you did." She said in a motherly tone.

"I have to carry out this." Zelda said softly. Impa's eyes narrowed the rustling sound began up again. Jake stopped swearing and looked over to the twins who had stopped to recall what other foul names they could call her.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself." Jake extended a hand to the boys, "My name is Jake, your highnesses." The closest one to him took it.

"My name is Daphnes and please after that little encounter I've had enough formality to last a life time." Jake nodded and took the other boy's hand.

"I am Nohansen. You were the boy who told us what happened to our sister."

"Yes, that was me." He confirmed, "I'm sorry for my language that was a bad first impression."

"Normally yes," Daphnes replied.

"But with her that the best first impression you could have made with us." Nohansen completed his brother's sentence with a chuckle.

"Say, would you like to help us with a project?" The first twin asked giving the other a meaningful glance.

"Does this project involve humiliating that woman to no end?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Yes it does." Nohansen said. Jake grinned.

"Count me in." the three of them ran out of the room. Jake paused before closing the door to give Impa an almost imperceptible nod. Almost imperceptible.

"What did you do to your lip?" Impa asked once the door closed.

"It was that woman," Link said, "her laugh is . . . disturbingly familiar." Impa nodded understanding. She raised one finger to Zelda's lips and murmured and incantation. Zelda felt the blood leave her mouth and the wound close.

"I apologize if you are upset by my choice." Zelda said softly once Impa moved her finger away. Impa shook her head.

"I'm not upset, only worried for you." She patted her hand, "That woman has over stepped her boundaries this time. She made you feel as if you need to do this but you don't." She said firmly.

"You don't have to do this, Zelda." Link whispered next to her. In the back of her mind Zelda realized that this might be the first thing they ever agreed one. She shook her head.

"Yes I do. I am not trying to prove anything to anyone, Impa." She said before Impa could ask, "The people deserve to know what happened."

"And what will you tell them?" Impa asked.

"I … I will think of something." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Impa nodded. The rustling sound pick up once more then stopped just as suddenly.

"You're going to have to." With that Impa left the room. Zelda looked down at her hands for sometime after the door closed. Then she suddenly fumbled with her covers.

"What're you doing?" Link asked as he grabbed her hands. She struggled against him for a moment. Tears began to slide down her eyes.

"Please Link," She begged with large blue eyes, "I cannot continue to be confined this bed for a second longer." Link hesitated. She needs rest. That's what everyone kept saying right? But her eyes look, if it was possible, even more shattered then before. She threw off the covers and hung her legs over the side of her bed. She pushed herself off and stood up for a moment before her legs gave way. She inhaled sharply and waited to hit the floor. But instead was met with a pair of gentle arms. She looked up and saw Link's sky blue eyes looking at her in concern and defeat.

"Thank you." She said as he adjusted his hold on her so he could half guide, half carry her.

"Well you would have found a way to move, crawled even, if I didn't." She smiled at his lame attempt at a joke. He brought her to the large glass doors and let her push it open. She smiled as the fresh air hit her face. She slipped out of his grasp and walked to the ivory colored railing.

The warm summer breeze played with the bottom of her blue nightdress. She closed her eyes and the gentle wind caress her face. She let the wind take the nightmares she sees in her forced sleeps.

Link leaned on the railing next to her. His thought weren't as peaceful as hers. Mrs. Dodd's ridiculous laugh brought back parts of his last conversation with Bizi.

_"Hmm now you really remind me of someone I knew?" his eyes taking in every inch of Link, but mostly focused on the unwavering look in his eyes. _

_"Ahhhh," Bizi sighed floating down to his level, "so you're the pup trying to fit into a wolf's paw print. I've heard a lot about you . . . and him, too. I wonder if you'll sound like he did when he d-Ack!" Link was through listening to him as he crossed extremely far over the line and drove his sword into his gut, the moment he was within reach. Then Link spun around and slammed Bizi into the side of the rough cliff. But before Link could attack him again, Bizi disappeared in a mesh of feathers._

_"You little brat!" Someone screeched in his ear just before he felt pain shoot in his left arm. Link hissed in pain. He turned and saw Bizi outline in the slow changing, orange sky._

_"You've got guts kid, just like him, I'll give you that. But I promise you that you'll regret this." he began to fade into feathers once more "And if my employer allows it, I can't wait for the pleasure of stealing your life just like your . . ."he's voice was undetectable after this but Link still knew what he was about to say._

What did that monster know about his Dad? What did he know about his death? And what confused him the most, what was he going to do about it? Next to him he heard Zelda sigh.

"What's going to happen next?"

* * *

Caio!

I hope you liked this chapter. I liked having three of my characters cuss Mrs. Dodds out. (Yay for Percy Jackson fans!) I didn't type out any off their swears 1) that's not what I wanted to focus on 2) The main characters are only 12. I don't think it would be approite to have so much swearing yet. As they get older there will be swearing though.

For some reason I kept typing Jack instead of Jake in this chapter. I think I got them all but incase I missed any, that's why.

I liked having a flashback to an earlier chapter. It felt good to be far enough to do that.

While I was typing this chapter I happened to find a bunch of Dream Street songs on my computer. And that part between Zelda and Link was hard to keep it just one friend helping another while your listening to 15 year old boys singing "It happens everytime when I see you. It happens every time when I think of you. It happens every time oh it's magic when we meet, down on dream street."

To RoseRomance10 Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following. I was so happy when I saw that. So Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!

Hmmm having her nose get burned . . . evil idea forming. Muhahaha!

Thank you for reading my story. It really means so much to me. I can't even begin to say how grateful I am.

I have this bad habbit of cuting some of my words short. Most often it the word "is" and I add an "s" to the end of the word. Is that a real thing or just me because I kinda want to give Link the same habbit.

I feel like I'm forgeting to say something. Oh well.

I am not good at spelling or grammer.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfiction (duh).

Til next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Link wandered around the large fountain in Castle town's main square. This section was not only closest to the castle but the liveliest. People bustled around chatting with one another. The mouthwatering smells emanating from nearby shops. Performers played and dance all around, each playing their own tune, yet harmonizing with others. Children chased each other around the adults, who merely chuckled at their innocence.

He mentally scolded himself for calling them children. They were not much older than himself. But he never had what you'd call a normal "childhood". For as long as he could remember his father had trained him to survive. His mother had died in when he was born. Whenever Link asked about her his father smiled fondly at the memories. He would tell him he had her golden hair and most importantly her golden heart. She had been caring to everyone she crossed paths with, whether they returned her kindness or not. His father's sky blue eyes would hold Link's and he would tell him that she would be so proud of the man he's turning into and that one day they'll see her again.

Unlike most parents he wasn't afraid to talk about death with him. He had learned at an early age that death was a part of life. It wasn't as bad for the one who had died, as it was for the ones they left behind. Link had thought that it was normal to talk about death as casually as his dad and he had. He learned that wasn't the case, on one of his first trips to castle town. It had been right here at the fountain he stood by now.

_"Wait right here for me Link, alright?" A large man asked the small blonde boy he knelt in front of. The boy nodded happily, eager to please his father. The man ruffled his son's hair before standing._

_"Atta boy, I'll be right back I just need to speak with someone quickly." The man stood and headed off for one of the side alley ways, most people would avoid. His son watched him until he was lost in a crowd of people. His thoughts were soon lost to the wonders around him. He had been in Kakariko a few times before, but that small town paled in comparison with the bright, large, cluttered buildings that surrounded him. The people didn't say hello as they passed, like in Kakariko, but they all looked like they were very busy. That added to the mystery of these strange people. Though he was well aware of the strange looks he was being given by the adults who actually spared him a glance. He would become well acquainted with in years to come. But for now he thought it was a normal expression worn in this strange place. _

_His eyes landed on a group kids, no younger then himself. They were playing with a red, circular object that bounced when it hit the ground. The object rolled towards him and he picked it up. The children ran towards him and he handed it to the nearest one who thanked him. He nodded._

_"Hey do you want to play with us?" a red hair girl asked, she was missing her front teeth and made a whistling sound when she spoke, "We need another person for teams." _

_"I can't." He said shaking his head. The girl opened her mouth to ask why but her question was lost as another kid shouted._

_"Why are you dressed funny? Are you sick or something?" Link looked down at his clothes. The same thing he wore every day, though his father insisted he wash it before coming here._

_"I always dress like this." Another boy from the other side of the group shouted something else at him._

_"You don't live here do you?" Link shook his head. A different girl asked him something over the building murmur._

_"Where's your mommy?" _

_"She died." Link didn't understand why they had all suddenly stopped talking. Did he do something wrong. These people sure were strange. Tears had started building in some of their eyes. "She died when I was born." A woman who was walking by turned at this._

_"How dare you speak so nonchalantly about that subject! Leave these poor innocent children alone, street rat. Go back to your hole before I call the guards!" The woman held her arms out before the children like she was trying to shield them. Other people had stopped what they were doing to watch. Link looked confused at the woman in front of him. She had a large purple dress on and heavy jewelry. He didn't understand the outfit, it wasn't very practical for walking around a busy square like this._

_"I mean it now. Leave or I'll have you arrested." Didn't these people understand his dad told him to wait right here. He was going to tell her he couldn't move when a familiar pair of brown boots stepped in front of him._

_"You will do no such thing." His father's normally carefree voice, sounded dangerous. The woman jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. Her mouth was slightly opened as her eyes took him in. She recomposed herself._

_"Sir, I'll have you know that boy was speaking so lightly of dark subjects with these innocent children, that his parents would have been ashamed of him." His father pushed Link slightly behind himself. A movement so subtle only his son, who could move that skillfully, noticed._

_"And I'll have you know, I am quite proud of the man my son is turning into." Link had heard his father praise his abilities before, but to hear him openly state that he was proud of him made Link glow with pride. The woman stuttered before responding._

_"You should teach your … son some self control. Someone should not be speaking so flippantly about that subject on a normal day. But to do it now, particularly after the recent events at the castle is just disgraceful." Link wondered what she meant by that but was distracted by the sounds of heavy chains clanging together. Link felt his Dad stiffen slightly next to him and knew he heard it to. Link glanced at the direction and saw two men in shiny metal armor on the other side of the fountain making their way over to where they stood._

_"Are you trying to tell me how to raise my son?" His father's hand inched towards his concealed knives, "Link go find Poseidon, make sure his saddle is ready we will be leaving soon." The blonde hair boy nodded and ran off towards the gate they had entered. Once well away from the crowd he slipped into the shadows and watched his Dad with slightly fearful eyes._

_"No- No" Link heard the woman stutter, "I was simply implying that-"_

_"What seems to be the trouble here?" A hard voice interrupted, the blubbering woman._

_"Nothing," his father said coolly, "It was just a misunderstanding." _

_"Well, sir, with everything that has happened lately I'm sure you'll understand that we need to ask you a few questions." The taller of the two guards said._

_"I'm sure you'll understand that I must decline." His father said in the same calm tone, but Link heard the edge in his voice. His eyes flickered to the shadow his son was hiding in._

_"That wasn't a request." The guard said in a hard voice. His father's hand was about to grab a knife._

_"Oh there you are!" A loud voice called. A woman with a low cut purple shirt that reveled much of her large breast came into view. "I've been looking all over for you." She said grabbing Link's father's hand. The one that had been reaching for a knife, Link noted. His father smiled with an annoyed look in his eyes._

_"Yes, I was just on my way to find you. But there was a small confusion." The guards' faces redden as they tried to keep their gaze on the new comer's face._

_"You know this man, ?" He cleared his throat. Telma laughed._

_"Know this man? What don't I know about this man?"She began to pull him in the other direction shouting nonsense out. When the crowd had dispersed, she dragged him to alley way Link was hiding in. She released his hand and Link ran up to him smiling. His father smiled brightly as he picked his son up in his arms._

_"Hey Kiddo, is Poseidon all set." He asked teasingly, knowing he hadn't checked. _

_"So this is the famous Link." The woman asked. She had a blinding white smile. Her brown eyes twinkled. Up close Link could see she had three gems under each eye._

_"Link," His father said, "This is an old friend of mine, Telma."_

_"Old friend?" Telma rolled her eyes, "Some old friend, not even telling me that they're in my sector and I end up having to say his ass." His father laughed._

_"Hey, watch the language." _

_"Ha," She snorted, "He's probably heard worse from you." His father laughed not denying it. Slowly, her expression turned from joking to serious. _

_"Raven, what were you thinking? What part of inconspicuous do you not understand?" His father sighed and began to head towards the gate. Telma followed._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would turn ugly that fast." The rust hair colored woman sighed._

_"You weren't thinking, that's the problem. Did you think that I might not feel like cleaning up your mess? No. Did you think of the trouble it would start? No. Were you thinking about your son-"_

_"I'm always thinking about Link," His father cut off sharply, "Don't you ever say that I'm not." He threatened, but the woman looked unaffected. _

_"Were you? Cause …" She took a deep breath, "another day then." They were outside of the town now. Link leaned against his father's shoulder, fighting sleep. _

_"Telma," He said in a drowsy voice. She looked at the child with kind brown eyes._

_"Yes, sweetie?" Link fought back a yawn._

_"Thank you." Telma looked puzzled. _

_"For what, honey?" Link tightened his grip around his father's neck and his father tightened his grip on him in response._

_"For helping my Daddy." She smiled at the boy's kindness. She looked at Raven._

_"That's a fine boy you're raising." He smiled from ear to ear._

_"I know." They came up to a brown horse hidden in the shadows. Raven placed his son in the saddle. Link leaned against the horse's soft, white mane. His father moved to climb up._

_"Raven," He turned to look at her, "you feel it too, don't you?" _

_"Yeah," The wind tugged on his untidy black hair, "I do, Telma" with that he climbed onto the horse. With a small kick, the horse spun around and raced towards the forest. The thrill of riding help to keep Link awake. After a few moment of composing his thoughts he twisted so he could face his father._

_"I'm sorry, Daddy." Raven looked down at his son's eyes. The same sky blue he had eyes._

_"Link, you have done nothing wrong." The blonde opened his mouth to protest, "Nope I don't want to hear it," Link sighed and leaned against his father's warm chest._

_"Do you know why that woman acted the way she did?" Raven felt his son shake his head, "It's because not everyone thinks like we do. Some people are afraid of death. They prefer not to talk about it at all. Some people try so hard to not talk about death that they will try to forget the people who died." Link twisted around to face him once more._

_"Why? Everyone dies eventually, right?" His father smiled._

_"Right, but you see some people are scared of death because they can't prove what happens next." _

_"We go to the Sacred Realm." _

_"Right again." _

_"So why are they scared." Raven looked at the shadows of the forest around them._

_"Do ya remember when you saw that shadow and you were afraid because you didn't know what it was," Link nodded, "then in the morning I showed you it was just the branches crossing over each other that made the scary shape," He nodded again, "Well that's what death is like for some people. Their afraid of it while they live, 'cause they aren't entirely sure what it's like. Then they realize that their fears were silly and there was nothing to be afraid of. It's the not knowing part that scares them. Make sense now?" Link nodded slowly, leaning against his father once more. They rode in silence for some time. _

_"Telma was another guardian, right?" Raven marveled at how perceptive his son was at only five._

_"Yes, she was."_

_"What's her animal?" _

_"What do you think?" He sat in thought for a few seconds before picking his answer._

_"Elephant." He said confidently. His father smiled._

_"Why an elephant?" _

_"She's certain, loud and she likes decorations. Like those jewels under her eyes."_

_"Well-" His father began._

_"Wait, I'm not done yet," Link protest, "She seems very nice and protective. But also not the kind of person you'd wanna have on your bad side. Very welcoming, too." He added as an afterthought._

_"You forgot something." the dark haired man said. The blonde turned to look at him confused._

_"What?"_

_"She's huge!" They laughed together. They rode in silence once more. Raven hoped that he would sleep, but knowing his son, he waited patiently for the last question. In a few minutes, when Link felt he would collapse from exhaustion any second, he asked:_

_"What do you feel, Dad?" Raven sighed. Link was more mature then he thought possible. But he wasn't ready to know such things yet. He was still a child in many ways._

_"I feel it's time for my son to sleep."_

"I miss you so much." Link looked up to where he knew Zelda would be making her speech any moment now.

* * *

Hi! I'm sorry for the delay. *mumbles something about sisters not getting off the laptop and being busy* but I'm here now!

This is my FAVORITE chapter thus far! I loved everything about it. It ended up being much longer then I thought but I love it still! The whole Link and his Dad relationship. This is the first time we really get to see them interact. Before it was only Link remembering things he said. I didn't' think I would love this chapter as much as I do. I got the name for Link's dad from Oracle of ages. Ever since I learned about him, that has been the name of Link's unknown father.

While I was typing this I was listening to "Who'd you be today" and "There goes my life" by Kenny Chesney on a continuous lope. I was close to tears. In case you can't tell from all my subtle and not-so subtle hints, Raven is dead. And I was seriously regretting making that happen because I love him way too much, now. I really want to make more chapters focused just on Link and Raven's relationship and the time they spent together.

I don't know if I'll update soon. I'm trying to work with this one chapter that doesn't want to work. Ugh. It's just working against me I'm not sure what to do with it.

Thank you guys for reviewing! It means so much to me! I'll accept anything except "Go step on a Lego and DIE!" that's not going to help me improve my writing, it's just mean.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Til next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Link looked up to where he knew Zelda would be making her speech any moment now. He went over last night's events once more in his mind while he waited.

_"I possess no idea what to say." Zelda sighed, sinking back into her pillow. Link suppressed an eye roll. Zelda always knew what to say, whether she knew it or not. _

_"You don't know what ya want to say?" Link asked. Zelda didn't suppress her eye roll._

_"I know what I __**want **__to say. It is just … I am unsure how to articulate my thoughts." she exasperated. Link looked her in the eyes, she knew what he was going to say and was already shaking her head._

_"You don't have to go through with this." Link almost pleaded._

_"Yes, I do and you understand why I must." Link moved from his chair next to her bed, to the edge of the bed._

_"Zelda, there's no must. You feel … what's the word you used earlier … oblagated to do it." The corner of Zelda's mouth twitched up._

_"Yes, I do feel obl__**i**__gated to give this speech," She put slight stress on the 'i', "My foremost and lone duty is to the people of Hyrule. My own needs pale in comparison." Link sighed in defeat. _

_"Alright, since there's no changing your mind, I guess that only leave me to help you." She smiled a fragment more."So what do you want to say?"Zelda took a deep breath and collected her thoughts._

_"I wish to apologize first off. Then I hope to explain what had transpired." Link's eyes narrowed slightly._

_"What parts?"_

_"I will say nothing about us hearing the Goddesses or anything regarding the Triforce. Just, that I was taken for the purpose of collecting more knowledge . . . and that I cannot remember why." Zelda looked at him confused, "Why do you ask?"_

_"Erhh. . ." Link scratched the back of his neck, "I … just have a bad feeling about telling the whole world about that."_

_"As do I." she admitted._

_"So who can we trust?"Link asked relieved she felt it, too._

_"Impa," he tried to protest but she held up a hand to let him now she was not down, "I understand that you have your doubts her, but I implore you to have faith in me about this."_

_"She doesn't seem to trust me very much. How are you so sure about this?" Link said bluntly._

_"Link, now is not the time. But I give you my word that I will clarify another time." He nodded his head in agreement. A look of uncertainty passed over his face._

_"So why can't you go tell everyone what you just told me?" Zelda smiled sadly._

_"It is not that simple."_

_"Why not? You just said it all to me." she rolled her eyes._

_"That is because you are my best friend. I can converse with you more effortlessly than anyone else. It is easier than breathing." Link's heart did a little flip after she said that, but he push that thought to the back of his mind to think about another day._

_"Well there you go! Just pretend you're talkin' to me." She raised an eyebrow at him._

_"You mean one of those psychological exercises. For instance envisioning that everyone in the audience is in their undergarments?" She asked incredulously, he nodded, "Those do not work."_

_"Then you'll just have to talk to me." Link's face was determined._

_"I just said they-" _

_"No you'll just say it all to me." She looked at him perplexed, "I'll go down to the square and find a spot you can see me from. Then you'll just be talkin' to me." Her face paled but he just shook his head, "Did ya really think they would just let me stand next to while you give speech? I still a street rat." To be truthful she hadn't even thought about it. She should have thought of it. Her old self would have already thought of multiple solutions for the problem. She didn't feel like herself at all anymore. She felt weak and dependent. The brunette looked down at her hands folded in her lap._

_"Thank you. You truly are the greatest friend I could ask for." He smiled at her._

_"Anything for you." Her marine gaze met his sky one. She saw that it was completely sincere. That was one of the things she loved about him. He was never fake with her, like others who pretended to be her friends. They were there for the princess. But Link, was there for Zelda._

_"I know." She said smiling with the same sincerity._

Try as he might, Link could not stop one part of that conversation from resurfacing. When Zelda said how easy it was to talk to each other, his heart felt like it was doing back flips. Why? That never happened before. What had changed to allow something like that to happen?

Change, Link thought bitterly, what hasn't changed? He was beginning to truly hate the word. Change took his father. Change had nearly taken Zelda, the closest thing to family he had. The closest thing to a home. His only friend. Well perhaps not his only friend any more. Link imagined the sandy hair youth so like himself. Change had also helped him met Jake. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he wanted to think.

Link would not think of this now. He had more pressing matters to worry about. Zelda, of course, was one of his highest priorities and now it looked like his destiny was too. But something else was bothering him. The other guardians should have done something. They should have stepped in at some point. He had been in at least three different sectors over the time of Zelda's capture. He tried to recall the name of the person who guarded the rocky terrain near Death Mountain, David or something along the lines of that. Link remembered him being a no nonsense man. If someone was so much as breathing too loud he'd do something about it. David would have done something about Bizi before he got as far as making that building.

Unless … something happened to him. Though Link wasn't an official guardian he understood enough about them to know that something must be wrong. Very wrong. He tried to keep to himself in the forest after his father's death. He thought that was the reason he never saw any of the others, but what if there was something more. What if the accident that killed his father wasn't an accident?

Link felt like ground had been removed from underneath him. Was it … murder? Link throat felt dry. Part of him felt utter disbelief but a smaller part of him wasn't shocked, like he had known all along. What if his father hadn't been the only one? What if the others were attacked as well?

Link stood up from his spot next to the fountain. Telma was the closest one from where he was now. He had a vague idea of where her bar was. He'd search all night till he found it if he had too. He had barely lifted his foot when he noticed how crowed the square had become. He only took his first step when trumpets began to play.

"Ladies and Gentleman," A voice shouted, "Her royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, has some words of enlightenment she wants to share with her people."

* * *

Hullabaloo, and howdy doo! Musty prawns, and Timbucktu! Yeltsy-by, and hibbety-hoo! Kick 'em in the dishpan! Hoo hoo hoo!

Sorry I was watching Courage the Cowardly Dog.

This chapter is dedicated to Cecily Rose Midnight and LeilaEditer. Thank you guys so much for being so nice to me and for supporting me thus far. The rest of you if you haven't read their stories yet, go do it! They are AMAZING!

I forgot to mention that this story doesn't really take place in anyone game. If you want to place it somewhere in the split timeline theory, it would be after Twilight Princess. The land it's self is kinda a cross between all the games but mostly Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. I will be incorporating things from every game and even some of my own theories.

For anyone who cares, most of their religion will be based off of the Catholic religion. Other then the creation story that is. If you don't like it, well, I'm sorry but I am Catholic and it fits for this story. The Sacred Realm will be their equivalent of Heaven.

What else to say . . . . uhh . . . Oh with school and what not approaching I will not be able to post as often. I will try to post at least once a week but I don't know. I've taken on a lot more stuff this year. I still have Dance twice a week, I'm on the junior board of a charity, I'm tutoring kids, I'm VP of my schools Italian club, youth group, Family functions and it's my junior year at school. And now I have you guys I need to keep posting for. I'm sorry if I keep you guys waiting but I never thought I would enjoy doing this as much as I do. You guys are one of my top priorities now, and I really hope I'll be able to keep posting like I do now.

I cannot spell.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh)

Till next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Zelda tried to calm her breathing as she marched to the archway of fate. It was here she would give her speech, where all major lectures had taken place in the past. It was the large gateway before the castle. It got its name from all the talks given on top it, that usually shaped Hyrule's outcome. Where they would announce the beginning and end of wars, death and births of royalty, marriages. She dreaded the last one most of all. Though she would never tell anyone that. She caused enough worry already.

The guards created a tight square around her. Another cage. She understood why she was protected so but it made her feel more like a jewel than a person. Only meant to be seen and look pretty.

*You don't have to do this. You can still back out.* She heard Impa tell her in the almost lost Sheikah language. To anyone else it would sound like the wind or rustling of dancing leaves. It took a great amount of magic to understand it and even more to use it. It was helpful because one didn't need to move their mouth and because of the magic it would travel any distance until it reached its recipient. Though anyone in between the sender and receiver could hear it.

*Yes I do.* Zelda replied with a sigh. She resisted the urge to pull at her tight collar. Zelda had been in her most comfortable dress and gaining confidence from that comfort, when Mrs. Dodds came in and forced her into this tight, bejeweled, red dress that showed off curves that were not her own. She insisted that it was a more traditional dress then her blue, cotton one.

That was the only reason her father kept her on the council. She knew every law and tradition inside out. Her father ran the Kingdom very relaxed and only used formalities when absolutely necessary. That fact seems to aggravate the woman to no end and she seems to be set on changing things. Mrs. Dodds was unbearably bothersome to all.

*Please I beseech you not to endeavor to sway my resolve. I am going through with this.* Zelda begged. She heard Impa sigh from in the shadows she hid in. The last thing she needed was more discouragement. She was terrified to speak. A fear entirely new to her. She wondered what the people would think of her. No, she more than wondered, she dreaded. Would they give her the same pitiful look everyone in the castle had given her? Like she was going to shatter into thousands of pieces right before their very eyes. Even though that was the way she felt, she didn't want others to be bothered with her trivial outlook.

She felt the wind try to pull at her tightly pined hair. She looked up and saw they had reached the top. She forced herself to appear calm. Link said he'd be there. She went through everything she wanted to say. Mrs. Dodds, who was leading this procession, walked forward towards the handrail. She smoothed out her dress and then signaled the trumpeters below her.

"Ladies and Gentleman," She called when they stopped, "Her royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, has some words of enlightenment she wants to share with her people." She stepped back. Zelda waited until the guards had opened a path for her and she slowly walked forward.

_"I'll go down to the square and find a spot you can see me from. Then you'll just be talkin' to me."_

Just talk to Link. She repeated over to herself. Just talk to Link. Just talk to Link. All too soon she reached the edge. She heard the murmur that began as she came into view. She scanned the quickly growing crowd. Where was he? The pause would become too long soon, but where was he?

"People of Hyrule," She swallowed in an attempt to hide the hysteria growing inside of her, "A few weeks ago, I was kidnapped by a Wbiziernd, who calls himself ... Bizi." She paused to allow that to sink in and to attempt to control the fear from slipping into her voice. If she sounded scared then panic would consume the people. If she was calm, they would think there was nothing to fear.

"He … He wanted to learn something from me. I am afraid I do not remember what he aspired to gain knowledge of. I apologize for being so inadequate." Her voice sounded unfamiliar to herself. Zelda's eyes swept back and forth for Link quicker. Where was he? Her façade was starting to slip.

"He did not act unaccompanied. He was appointed by someone else. Unfortunately the identity and whereabouts of this individual are unknown at the time." Something gold flash beneath the overhead sun. Zelda's eyes moved the figure in front of the fountain. Her eyes' locked on the sky blue ones below her and neither moved again.

"I assure you that we will unearth who this being is and his or her motives." Zelda didn't realize how fast her heart was beating until it began to calm down. I am just talking to Link, she reminded herself.

"I implore you not to be troubled by these affairs. I am informing you this because you deserve to understand what is occurring in the land. I apologize for any inconveniences this may bring about in your day and I am appreciative to you for listening to what I had to say." Her voice hitch slightly at the last word. Zelda took two steps back and the guards surrounded her once more.

Mrs. Dodds took her place and began chatting away. Zelda didn't hear what she said. The growing buzzing was evidence that the square didn't listen either. Zelda felt her mask slip away.

*Please, get me away from here.*

* * *

Hi all!

Okay I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it was the first of it's kind. I'm still trying to work out the style, but it's getting better . . . sorta.

So no one guess, what the wind was, so no one gets a sneak peak. Sorry. When I original typed this out I had the Sheikah language type out in small caps and it looked really cool. However, that didn't carry over to this, so now the Sheikah language has *These* on either side of it.

I know Zelda's speech isn't that good, but I didn't want it to be. She is still not the same person she was and therefore her speech isn't as good as it would be if she was.

If you guys liked theMoore Zelda centered chapter, you should let me know by pushing that little review buttens down there. IWaldo want to that you guys because last chapter was the 18 and I recetwice a total of twice that many reviews. I thought that was awesome, so thank you all so very much.

An extra special Thank you to BirdyTakeFlight for following this story.

I'm still kinda stuck on this one chapter. I am still working on it but I got past it and have a few more up my sleeve for later. I really hope to have an awesome chapter up for you all on September 3rd because that's kinda a big day for me and to celebrate I want to give you guys a great chapter.

I am not good at spelling.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Til next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Her voice had sounded foreign to herself, along with the words it said. She stood in front of her large, gold framed mirror looking for herself. The girl before her could not be it. She wore a large dazzling red dress that showed of her curves. It made her already pale skin look ghostly white. She struggled out of the heavy dress that left her in a skin tone, silk dress.

Next her eyes landed on the hair of the strange girl before her. It held a large, gold crown in its complicated twist. She reached up and took that out. Her arm flew back as she prepared to throw it, but she stopped and brought it back to her face. She stared at it for a few moments before walking over and placing it on top of where she discarded the dress. She walked back to the mirror. Her hands yanked out pins that held her hair in the almost painful spiral. When she finally got the last one out her brown hair fell in to waves past her shoulders.

Now that the shape of the girl before her looked similar, she could focus on smaller details. Like the bandages that tried to hide the truth of what she could not stop. All traces infection had left and some smaller cuts had healed over. The bruises had changed from near black to a light violet color and the swelling had gone down considerably. She twisted around so she could see her back. A small moan escaped her lips and she could practically see the whip marks get redder. It was the only part the still hurt considerably. Though she conceal just how bad the pain was when anyone asked.

She looked up at the face and saw something wet smudging her features. She reached up with one hand and wiped the tear away. She saw red and black blotch on her hand as she pulled it away. She then hastily rubbed her face with both hands to the point where it hurt. Without the makeup she could see the purple marks around the girl's eyes, evidence of her lack of sleep. She saw her natural rosy cheeks and not the fake ones that had been painted on her. Her pink lips instead of the ruby red ones that matched the dress.

This girl looked like who she was, who she should be, except for the eyes. They were the same ocean blue that had belonged to her mother. However they lacked the smile and the confidence that she used to have. In their place was fear and vulnerability. This girl before her wasn't Zelda. Not the real one at least, she was buried somewhere deep inside the girl before her. This Zelda was easily frightened and worried. What was she worried about? She wasn't even sure of that herself.

Alarmed by what she found in the mirror, she backed away slowly at first then turned and flung herself upon her bed. She curled her knees into her chest and let tears fall. Why was she crying in the first place? She felt disgusted with herself for allowing herself to succumb to this state. Yet she laid there, unaware of time passing until there was a small knock on the door. She straightened herself up and took a quick, deep breath.

"Come in." She said in an emotionless voice, while wiping away any traces of tears. A maid entered carrying large blankets. She took a couple of steps into the room before tripping on something. Zelda jumped off of her bad and hurried over to the woman.

"Oh my, are you all right." Zelda laid a hand on the woman's arm. She saw a flash of red and understood what caused the fall. The very first thing Zelda threw off when she reached her room were outrageously, high heels. Even though her dress more then covered her feet she had been forced into these.

"I am so sorry. I regret not relocating those when I initial unfastened them. Are you hurt?" Now that she was next to her Zelda could make out more distinct features. Her dark brown, almost black hair was cut short. She had ruby eyes, not quite as crimson as Impa's, more like a soft, warm flame. She couldn't be more than twenty years old.

"Nothing to apologize for, Your Grace," She had a faint accent in her voice, "I fall down all the time. No harm no fowl."

"Are you certain, you are not harmed?" Zelda questioned.

"Yes, thank you, My Lady." She said with a small white smile. She began to pick up the bedspreads she had dropped, when she looked back into Zelda's face. "My Lady, are you alright?" Zelda stiffened slightly.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied in a similar impassive tone.

"If you like I could come back later. I'm only here to change Your Grace's bed sheets."

"No, it would be less complicated if you did it at this moment." The maid looked in Zelda in the eyes.

"If that is what you wish, Your Highness." She then proceeded to gather up the blankets.

"Here, allow me to help you." Zelda said and reached over to grab one.

"Oh Your Grace," She said shocked, "I could never allow you to do the work of a commoner, such as myself."

"I do not mind." Zelda spoke trying to keep the same emotionless tone to her voice. The maid looked in Zelda's eyes once again and pursed her lips. "Please." Zelda said as her masked slipped for a moment.

"I would get in much trouble if I did, Your Grace." She said in her unusual accent.

"I will not tell anyone." Zelda said then her voice got quieter, "Please I need to perform something productive." The maid sighed.

"If you wish, you could take off the old sheets while I gather these." The maid's wine color eyes were sympathetic, then teasing, "That is if a princess could accomplish such a task that involves so much physical effort." Zelda gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper, and then went off to do as she was told. The task was actually harder then she would have originally guessed. The last sheet was hugging the mattress tightly and it gave her some trouble. But eventually she finished. The maid looked over her and her work critically before a smile slipped through.

"Well done," she appraised her, "If Your Grace would like to, you may help me place the new sheets on." The princess smiled sadly at her and nodded before moving to help her. While they worked the maid would give Zelda an instruction and in between those directions she would hum. It sounded very lovely with her accent and helped to keep Zelda calm. As they finished with the top blanket a small voice called out from behind them.

"Momma! Momma!" a little girl came running into the room. The maid walked up to the girl and knelt before her.

"Rowena, you know better than to interrupt me when I'm working," She turned towards the princess, "I'm sorry for my daughter's rudeness. I'll return her to our room and come get the old sheets after."

"No," Zelda said. She didn't want her to leave just yet. She didn't give her the pitiful look others had and her voice soothed her distressed mind. "She could stay while you finish up in here. It is alright she is only a child, she meant no harm." The maid gave Zelda a grateful look and turned back to her young daughter.

"Rowena I want you to stay in here until Momma is finished. Okay?" Her daughter nodded and held up a picture.

"Momma I drew dis for you." The maid smiled warmly at Rowena.

"Thank you it's beautiful. Will hold on to it while I finished?" Rowena nodded once more and stumbled over to the couch. Zelda smiled at the exchange and move over towards her desk. She grabbed a pad of paper, her best quill and a few multicolored inks. She brought them to the little girl.

"Here, you can draw more pictures while you wait." Up this close Zelda could see her curly hair was the same shade as her mother's but her eyes were a chocolate brown. They shined with joy.

"Rowena, what do you say?" The maid called over to her.

"Tank you beary much." The girl's smile stretched from ear to ear, showing of her dimples.

"You are welcome." Zelda said with smile as she walked back towards the maid, who smiled warmly at her.

"That was very kind of you." Zelda gave a small shrug and tried to ignore the pain in her back. The maid looked over at her daughter once before focusing on Zelda.

"I know how this must look. A woman, barely legally of age, with a young daughter." She chuckled quietly as she turned to her work, "Would you like to hear how it happened?"

"Yes if you don't mind." Zelda asked politely. She didn't want her to stop talking just yet and she had been wondering as well but didn't want to be rude.

"You see I grew up in a land far to the north of here. My parents were very wealthy. They wanted more though. They wanted me to be even wealthier. I was a very rebellious child and I often spent lots of money on small things. It aggravated them to no end.

"I was giving the best schooling money could buy. One day I was walking home from school, another thing that annoyed them, when I met him. I had seen many boys my age and I could tell he was older than me by a few years. And he was beautiful. I thought he was an angel. He began to talk to me and at first I was dumbstruck. Why would this stunning person waste his time with someone as plain as me? He charmed me with his words instantly. I was head over heels for him before I knew his name.

"I brought him home one day and my parents disapproved instantly. He had nothing to his name, no money more importantly. Their disapproval made me even crazier about him. One night he snuck into my room, he told me he loved me. He kissed me softly and before I knew it I was given the greatest gift I didn't know to ask for. I knew my parent would disapprove and so I went to him first. He told me we would run away together. He said to gather lots of their precious money and anything valuable I could get my hands on. And I did. I dropped out of school and followed him to castle town. I gave birth to the most wonderful daughter. And then we decided to get married. The next few years were bliss.

"On night he came home from work. I didn't know about his job or what he did. I just stayed home with Rowena. But he came home he grabs me by my waist and carries me to our bedroom. He mumbles that he loves me but his voice had no emotion to it, like he was commenting on the weather. But he kissed me softly once more and I didn't think anymore. I suppose I couldn't think would be more accurate. I wake up the next morning and he wasn't next to me. I searched the house and Rowena was the only other thing I could find. There was nothing else in the house. Not even any of my clothes. Only what I was going to wear to bed was left. No money. Everything I took from my parent's house was gone.

"There was a knock at the door and the guards are there. They tell me that the man who was my husband wasn't who I thought he was. He was a con artist and a thief. They told me his real name and explained that they had been looking for him for years. And that because I was his wife, I had to help pay his debt. They told me they were sorry and they gave me options. I dropped out of school and didn't want my child to have the same fate."

"You choose to be a maid because Rowena would get an education here." Zelda stated. The families of guards, servants and chefs are offered a room in the castle. Their children receive schooling from the many tutors, some of the best in the land. During the story, the maid's face never changed as she told her tale. She nodded.

"I sold the house and came here." She finished her tale still smiling.

"I'm sorry for your hardships." Zelda genuinely meant that. The maid shook her head.

"I'm not." She looked at her daughter, "I got the greatest gift, well," She moved her hands to cradle her stomach, "I suppose I should say gift**s**. I wouldn't trade them for anything." Zelda smiled at the woman.

"Then I am glad for your gifts." Her wine colored eyes glowed with happiness.

"As am I." She finished the last of her chores. "I was nice to speak with you, Your Grace."

"And you." Zelda smiled. Rowena bounced over to where they stood. She held a picture out to Zelda. "For me?" The little girl nodded. "Thank you very much." She smiled and held her borrowed supplies. Zelda shook her head.

"There are yours to have if you want." The Maid gasped. Rowena smiled even more brightly and hugged Zelda. Zelda hugged back. "But you have to promise me something first." The little girl looked up, her expression clear. Anything. The princess knelt down so she could look her in the eyes.

"Keep smiling." And she gentle touched her cheeks. Rowena's hair bounced as she nodded her head and threw her arms around Zelda's neck.

"Thank you, My Lady," The maid said, "You are most generous." Her daughter ran over to her and showed her, her new materials in a giddy voice. She bounced out of the room calling bye over her shoulder with the maid close by.

"Wait," Zelda called and she stopped, "I am afraid I never learned your name." The maid smiled and laughed, bringing a smile to Zelda's own lips.

"My name is Cecilia." She followed after her daughter, leaving Zelda alone once more in her large room. She walked over to her desk, moving much too loudly to avoid the silence from consuming her. She pulled the chair back slowly making sure the legs screeched against the floor. She sat down with a sigh, finally allowing the pain to be recognized. It had been a long day on her feet and she wasn't fully healed yet. She placed the drawing on the desk and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she let out a small gasp. She grabbed the picture and blinked hard to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The drawing was of a butterfly. It had much more detail then someone of that age should have been able to give it. Deep blue wings with intricate, identical purple swirls on each wing. They were atop a glossy black body.

Rowena had given it some humanistic features. The most prominent of these were the ocean blue eyes.

* * *

Hey internet users!

First and Formost, I want thank Cecily Rose Midnight. She has been anamazing person. She helped me with a chapter and gave me some really awesome feed back. She also helped to inspire Cecilia and Rowena. So you guys should go read her story, A Part of Me. It's wonderfully written and just a great story ingeneral!

This chapter I liked. I hope you do too. I promise you this is not the last we will see of Cecilia and Rowena.

I also need to apologize. 1) When I wrote the last chapter's author note I did it from my ipod. And it decided to be a butthead and auto correct everything I typed. So I'm sorry for not making sense. 2) I am apologizing for what will most likly be happpening in the future. I start school on Thursday (T.T) and will not be able to post as often. I will try to post at least once a week but I don't know if I will be able to do it. I still really want to post an awesome chapter for you guys on the 3rd, but something came up and I'm going to try really hard to do it but I'm not so sure anymore.

Thank you chance2458 and Persona-Person for following this story. And chance2458 again for favoriting. Thank you two so much!

Does anyone know the musical Rag Time? Ya know that song new music? You know Coalhouse's part where he belts out the note? Chills ever time. I've been listening to it none stop the past couple of days. I know it has nothing to do with this story do know but I really need to tell someone else that. My family is kinda lookin' at me crazy. Well, granted I am just stopping randomly and singing "Sarah come down to MEEEEEEEEEEE"

Anywho . . . Read . . . Review . . . Answer Poll . . . Be good people . . . Save the world . . . Save Hyrule . . . And stuff.

I stink at spelling.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (Duh).

Til mext time!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Drip . . . drip.

Link looked up at the growing gray sky. Two more drops feel on the ground beneath him. Slowly more and more fell until it could officially be called rain. As people hurried into the shelter of near buildings, he could hear what they were talking about. The same thing everyone was talking about all day.

"Is that really the princess?"

"It couldn't be. She looks nothing like that. And she looked so …"

"This is what happens to one after they lose a parent. The shock had to sink in at some point."

"Why is it so bad? So the spoiled girl learned life isn't so easy."

"She didn't speak as she once did, either. She seemed traumatized."

"No one knows what's happening."

"What could have happened to her that changed her so much?"

"Did you see that other woman? What a laugh!"

"Who let this happen to our fair princess?"

Link had heard it all and was sure that the other parts of the land were saying similar things. It probably didn't take long for the news to spread. Link kicked a small pebble on the gray cobblestone. The weather seemed fit for what was happening. People were talking about his best friend and the state she was in because he couldn't help her in time. He had also discovered something he never thought possible.

Link was about to go make sure Telma was alright, when he saw how broken Zelda was. She had started to look better but when she walked forward it was like she hadn't spent two weeks recovering. If he hadn't been at her bed side all this time he wouldn't have know it was her. Everything looked wrong. The only thing he recognized was the shattered look in her eyes and that scared him to no end.

Then she spoke and she sounded even worse than she looked. Link knew he wasn't the only one who noticed but he knew he was the only one who heard how bad it really was. It wasn't the same polite, indifferent tone he'd hear her use when she was in princess mode. But it wasn't that far from it. Link, who hears the real Zelda speak on a daily basis, saw right through the mask she tried to wear. He couldn't leave her now. So he waited there and when she finally made eye contact with him, she sounded a little like her old self. Only a little though.

It would have taken a long time to get back to the castle, so Link decided to take a small detour. The images he saw still crept their way into his mind. Now he walked numbly back towards the castle. He thought of nothing but putting one foot in front of the other. If he thought of anything else he might collapse right where he stood. The rain got heavier and heavier. Soon he was the only one left on the street.

Pitter patter … left … pitter patter … right … pitter patter… left.

Soon he was at the large castle door, at least four times the size of an average person. There were two knights on either side of the door. They watched him approach. The one on his left had a large, brown mustache. He glance at his comrade and called out towards Link.

"Are you alright there, son?" Link must have looked worst then he thought but at that moment he didn't really care. He nodded.

"My name is Link." He saw them exchange looks of disbelief. Most of the castle knew a man named Link saved the princess. But most of them didn't know that he wasn't a man but a boy. The first knight jerked his head towards the door behind them and the other slipped through quickly.

"He'll be back in just a moment." Link nodded. He looked at him with pity, "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've really been through something." You don't know the half of it, Link thought but nodded his head. After a minute the door opened, Link looked up and saw the second knight walk out, slowly followed by another figure.

"It is just another street rat," The voice said. She stepped out and Link saw who it was.

"Councilwoman Dodds are you sure?" the first one asked, "He said his name-"

"Who are you going to believe?" Mrs. Dodds asked, "Me, a member of his royal Highnesses trusted council? Or someone that looks like they just crawled out of a sewer?" The knights looked uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we could at least give him shelter from the storm?" One asked. Mrs. Dodds looked at him in disgust.

"Are you mad? We do not allow commoners in the castle." She looked at Link, "run along, **boy**. Before I have you arrested. "She turned to walk away and stopped briefly next to the men. "Hurry up and close the door. This storm look like it will be a bad one." The knights regretfully did what they were told. The first one took a step towards Link.

"If you wanted to, you could wait here with us until the storm is over. It's not so bad, it's better than wondering around in the storm." Link gave a quick small smile but shook his head and began to walk away. The rain came down harder and quickly the guards were lost from view.

"Poor kid," He heard one say, "Wonder what happened to him?"

"I don't," The other said, "If it did that to him, I don't." The other sighed.

"Hope he makes it home okay. If this storm doesn't lighten up when our shifts over I'm going to go look for him." Normally this would have made Link smile. These two went some random guards who abused their powers. They took their jobs seriously. They were willing to risk their own safety to make sure he was alright. They were real knights.

However, right now Link shuffled numbly along. He wasn't sure of which way he was going until he nearly walked into a tree. He leaned against its bark and slowly slide until he sat in the muddy earth. The rain didn't lighten up under the tree but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and tried to let the rain wash away everything.

_He ducked into a side alley. The gossiping voices were muffled slightly. He looked at where he had ended up. There was a small courtyard and another small path way. He was here, he made it._

_"Telma!" he called out in relief. He took a step towards the path but stopped suddenly. Something was off. There was no sound down there and no light. She always left the door open to help attract lost travelers to the warmth of her bar. He walked cautiously. The door was indeed open and there was an unpleasant smell coming from inside. Link couldn't recall what it was. He smelled it once when he was very young. He opened the door more and too late remembered what the smell had been. Corpses._

_Link bit back a scream. Everything in the room was smashed there were bones scattered across all the tables. Some he could clearly tell what position they had been in when they died. He made his way towards the back room, where the guardians often held meetings. The walls where covered with brown spots. There were more bones but these were shaped different then the once in the front. They were thicker. Hanging from a rope was another set of bones wearing a low cut purple shirt._

_Link stumbled to a corner and vomited. He had one hand on each wall for support. When his stomach had emptied all its content he slowly stood upright. He turned around slowly and looked down at the table beneath the hanging body. There was a map of Hyrule. It was in the worst condition one could imagine. In castle town there was a pool of blood in one spot. Link realized it had come from the body above him and it was indicating where he was now. In the mountain regions there was an arrow sticking out of it. Lake Hylia was slashed nearly to the point of it was unrecognizable. There were others marks across the map but the one that he couldn't take his eyes off was in the forest. There was a large burn mark. It went straight through the paper so he could see burns on the table._

_Link backed away and tripped over something. He looked up to saw what it was and wished he didn't. It was a sword covered in blood, long dried and stuck on it was another skull. Link turned himself around so he was on his knees and retched. It was too easy to picture what happened. As one imaged formed he gagged harder. _

_Probably a normal day at the bar, with all its usual customers. Monsters flooded through the door. Telma fought of course, trying to save all she could but they over powered her and no one was left alive._

_Link looked up and immediately bet over and gagged again. He only caught a glimpse of the writing on the wall. He couldn't look past the blood to see what the murders had wanted to write in it. He needed to get out of there fast. Half stumbling and half gagging he got out of the door. He slipped over something and began to crawl away. He only made it to the other end of the court yard before he curled himself into a ball. One word thudded loudly against his ears. Murder._

Link's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily. It was still raining, not as hard as before, but he was grateful for it. It hid the tears he knew would be staining his face. Some were for what he saw, others for what he knows. Refusing to acknowledge the worst he focused on what he only just learned now. His dreams were no longer secure. During the good, the bad and the ugly, his dreams had always been his safe place where he could escape reality for a short while. Now when he was in the worst state he had been since his father's death, possible worst and needed them the most, they were tainted.

* * *

Hi!

Wow alot has changed since you and I last spoke. But before I start rambling there are as few things I need to say.

1) I'm am sorry if anyone was disturbed with this chapter. I know it's different from what I've done thus far but I needed this to be in here. I had mixed feelings while writing it.

2) Last chapter, Cecila's accent is a cross between a french and british cross. That's how I picture it.

3) How awful is ? Ugh I hate her more and more with each chapter.

Thank you SOOOOO much for everything you guys have done. I can't even begin to say how grateful I am. You guys are amazing. Thank you for reading and review. Just thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I know my story isn't the best one out there, but I am so glad that you guys have taken the time to look at it.

Even bigger thank you to Cecily Rose Midnight and LeilaEditer for not only reviewing every chapter but also being a constant source of inspiration and amazing stories!

So I said a lot has changed and incase your wondering I'll tell you. If not you can just skip this paragraph. Well for starters I rode a horse for the first time! It was amazing and you can definitly expect to see a chapter about that later. School started as well. I did my Legend of Zelda Majora's mask count down. (Dawn of a new day. 180 days remaining). I started Jr year and I have my sister's schedule from last year. I have a feeling I will just be know as my sister's sister. Oh well, after 16 years of it you get used to it. We had a bomb threat on the second day of school (No it wasn't a real bomb. Some kid just didn't want to go to school and he called the school. He has now been arrested.) But the biggest and bestest thing . . . BIG TIME RUSH! I went to their concert last night and it was amazing! I love them so much!

Alright so from now on, I will try to post atleast one chapter a week. Maybe more if I can. I don't know how it will work out but I will try.

I can use grammar correctly. Sorry.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Til next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Taking a deep breath, Link secured the mask he would wear from now on. He would act as if he saw nothing. As far as anyone knew there wasn't an untouched murder scene in Castle Town, the most populated and possible most important town in the land. No one would no until he could find out who did this and why. He would protect the people from the truth, as his father, Telma and the other Guardians did before him. Because the truth was too much to take sometimes. If people knew how often their lives were at risk, the panic would be as devastating as its cause, perhaps worse. They didn't need to know how many wars had been prevented. How many lives have been saved. Or how many had been lost in the fight. Link wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to the last.

And so he tried to pretend as if nothing had changed. He stood up and took in his surroundings. The tree he had been sleeping on was tall, full of twist and turns. A skilled climber should be able to scale it. It seemed to lean towards a large gray building. He circled it until he found the lowest branch on it. He backed up a few paces and sprinted towards the tree. When he was about to crash into it, he placed his foot on the tree, without breaking stride. He took two more steps before he kicked of the trunk with all his might. He reached out with both hands for the branch. It the wet limb slipped through his hand and he fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up, rubbing the spot where he landed. He took a deep breath and tried once more. This time, his left hand only just caught hold of it. He reached up for it with his right and with a grunt, hoisted himself on the branch.

From then on it was easier. He climbed from one branch to the next. At one point there weren't any branches within reach. He looked around him and noted that the building was still next to him. Giving no indication that he was near the top. He must have climbed at least 50 ft. He realized it was the castle. He never got off the property.

While looking for an indication of what part he was next to, Link saw a branch that curved out slightly. It was farther than the ones he's climbed thus far. Even jumping to it would be pushing it, but not sure of any other options Link decided to try it. He slowly stood up and shifted his feet until he was in a better stance to leap. He swayed back and forth trying to gain momentum and the branch moved with him.

He tensed and sprung, but one of his feet slipped on the wet branch and sent him off just a little too low. He stretched up trying to catch the branch but too soon he was falling. Link twisted around and scrambled for a hold on something. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of him and he was no longer plummeting. He stayed the way he was while he regulated his breathing. After a minute he raised himself on to the branch that had stopped his fall. He looked up at the swinging branches he attempted to grab. He had dropped 10, maybe 15 feet.

Taking another deep breath he began to ascend once more. He took a different route up and ended up on the branch he had tried to jump to in the first place. From this angle he could clearly that the gap in the branches had been cut in and he could see why. There was a balcony sticking out, leading to it were two glass doors. The tree had been cut so the branches only went under it. Some began to curve back around it, just above the doors. From here he could easily jump onto the balcony. The room looked warmly light by a fire. He spotted a familiar shade of brown from inside of the room.

He pushed off of the branch and landed on the railing. His feet skid an inch on the wet rail. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he finally stepped down on to solid ground. He made his way over to the doors and knocked. He could hear a startled scream from within. The corners of his mouth twitched up. Link guessed she didn't often get visitors this way.

The brunette inside was sitting at her desk, she held something in her hand. Her body was twisted in his direction. She stood there petrified for a couple of minutes. Then her body relaxed and she slowly made her way towards the door.

"Link?" She asked opened the door.

"Hey Zelda." He said and mentally kicked himself. His voice sounded hoarse, like he spent the last hour crying, which in his defense he had. She looked at him confused as he cleared his throat.

"You know," She said as she let him in, "there is this new item called a front door? You can use that instead of climbing the wall." Link managed a weak grin as he stood there dripping. Zelda walked towards a cabinet.

"It was a tree, thank you very much." Link said as she headed back over to him with a blanket. "And I didn't know it was your tree either. So …" He trailed off with a shrug. Zelda placed the blanket around his shoulder and reached up to his blonde hair. She pulled a small twig out.

"I see . . ." She looked at his face and frowned, "What happened?"

Link shrugged like nothing had happened. Zelda's eyes narrowed and Link noticed something was different. Look in her eyes was of worry. There wasn't as much fear as when he had left this morning nor did she look as broken. It was like someone had started put the pieces back together rather than just pick them up.

"What happened?" She pressed. Link sighed he hated to lie, especially to Zelda but he wouldn't tell her yet. Not when she was finally starting to look like herself. No matter how much it hurt him to keep it in.

"People are talking." He said. She looked at him confused for a moment before understanding passed her face and she shrugged.

"It is only to be expected. People gossip about trivial matters so much that it becomes a bore. When something concerning the royal family comes up, they can get a little ahead of themselves. You get accustomed to it." She shrugged once more. She looked carefully into his eyes for a moment. She hesitantly broke contact and turned towards her desk.

"If you are certain that is all that is troubling you," Link nodded, even though she had her back towards him, "I have something to show you." She grabbed a paper off her desk and placed it in his hands. He let out a small gasp as he saw the intricacy of the picture.

"D' you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No I did not make it. It was a daughter of one of the maids." Link looked up one eyebrow arched up, "She came in to clean and her daughter followed. I gave her some paper to occupy herself and I spoke with her mother, Cecilia. Before they departed she gave me this." Link looked back at the picture. The picture had a very soothing effect to it. When he gazed at it he felt his troubles and worries get pushed to the back of his mind. He didn't forget about them, they were just no longer the main focus.

"Wow . . ." Link said softly. Zelda nodded.

"Yes, she is a talented little girl."

"How little?" Link inquired.

"I would estimate approximately four years of age." Link rolled his eyes but stopped half way so his eyes were looking at the ceiling. He turned to face his friend.

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously. She nodded while keeping her eyes on the picture.

"It causes you to consider what you are doing with your life."

"What?" Link turned his whole body so he was facing her. Zelda kept her gaze on the picture.

"She is so gifted at such a young age, you are convinced she will truly do something meaningful. You begin to wonder what you are doing. How that is influencing those around you," She looked at Link's eyes now, "and those you care about. You become aware of how selfish you are being by not bearing in mind their needs and concerns."

"What're you talking about?" Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I am speaking of everyone forgetting all their responsibilities, just to care for me." She took a step back and began to pace, "I have seen the looks people give when they do not believe I am looking. It is a look of pity. One you would see when watching an injured newborn bird. You observe it hop around, but you cannot assist it because if you touch it the parents of the bird would never come near the baby again. So you just sit by and gaze at the pathetic thing, knowing that, regardless of how you act, it is doomed." The fire behind her suddenly grew. Zelda jumped and looked behind her. Link looked at her in shock and disbelief. She saw this look and stopped pacing. There was some distance between them now.

"Link, I am not blind," She said in a softer tone looking back towards him, "Nor am I deaf. I am able to hear the guards converse about what is occurring in Hyrule. More monsters appearing in the field at night. Something is threatening the land. If that is not proof enough, then this is," She held up her hand and it glowed faintly, "We would not have been bestowed this without cause."

"Zelda," Link said closing the gap between them, "None of that is your fault." He grabbed her right hand with his left. They both glowed as he raised them to her level. "This," he squeezed her hand, "This might mean somethin' bad's gonna happen. But it also means that we can stop it. The goddesses would never give us something they didn't think we couldn't handle. You were the one who told me that, remember?" He raised an eyebrow, "Remember?" He repeated. She released his hand.

"Yes, I still remember. I just . . ." She walked over to her bed and sat down with a sigh, "wish they did not trust me so much." Link walked over towards her. The fire was back to its normal size.

"Just what are you trying to get at?" Link asked. Zelda raised her head, her eyes filled with pain. Not the physical kind, the emotional one.

"I have been moping around long enough. Me, remaining in this pitiful condition will not help my father govern the kingdom. It will not assist the people to remain calm with this growing hazard. And it certainly will not help you Link."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, though he had a strange suspicion he knew where she was going with this. He imagined that his face had looked similar to hers earlier.

"Link, while you are here watching over me, who is caring for Epona? Who is watching after the forest?" Link looked down, his hat slide down and hid his face from view, "Link, I am more grateful to you than you could imagine. But I am not going to ask you to drop your duties." Link didn't look up as he next spoke.

"I'll be here for you as long as you need me." He said in a quiet voice.

"I know you would." Link raised his head to meet her gaze. There was so much of her old self in that deep blue ocean. But the fear was still there no matter how much she tried to hide it. "And I will always need you, but there are monsters running around now. Innocent people are getting hurt. What would your father say, when you have been with me the whole time, doing nothing to help them?" He said nothing for some time. When he did his face looked determined.

"He would tell me to follow my heart and right now it's telling me to stay with you. Zelda, you're my best friend. The only family I have. When Bizi took you," Zelda made a tight fist with her hand, but other than that made no indication that the name had bothered her. Link, however, saw this and sat down next to her grabbing that same hand and running his thumb across it.

"I was terrified that I lost you." He continued, "When I lost my dad, I promised I would finish what he didn't. That was the only thing that kept me going. And when I saw you that day in the forest, I found a friend. Another thing to keep me goin'. Now I'm sure that I can't without you." Link had finally got Zelda to relax her hand. She was touched and shocked by what he had. They sat in silence for some time watching the fire and listening to the pounding rain.

"I can see how much pain you're still in, Zelda," Link said, "No matter how ya try to hide it." Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You might be able to, but others may not. I will act as if I am healed. No one will know I am not."

"I will!" Link exclaimed, he twisted so his whole body faced her and took her hand in both of his, "Dammit Zelda! I watch you hide who you are every day and I hate it!" Immediately, Link regretted his words. He felt like a hypocrite. She opened her eyes and look at the sky blue eyes.

"I by no means said I liked it. But it is decided." Link had already felt heavier since deciding to pretend nothing had happened. It was like there was a large weight on his shoulders encasing his heart. He felt awful imagining Zelda did this every day. And it felt worse knowing she would keep doing it even when she was so clearly in pain.

"No it's not." Link said angrily.

"Yes it is, Link." She sighed.

"Dammit Zelda! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked. The corner of her lips tugged up and she placed the hand that was not being held by Link's and placed it on top his.

"For the same reason you have to be so protective." Link hung his head, whether it was in defeat or shame for his outburst he didn't know. But he did know he would find a way to get and keep the mask off. Both of theirs.

* * *

Hola! (Is that how you spell it? I wouldn't know I don't take spanish.)

Alright, I'm still not particullarly happy with this chapter but after some advice from a friend, it's better then it was. So super-duper-extra-special thank you Cecily Rose Midnight!

Thanks to TragicMagic14 for following this story. As always thanks to LeilaEditer for everything!

And another thanks to Fahiru, for being an amazing person to talk to and just an all around great person! This chapter is dedicated to you! (If you ever get into the Legend of Zelda)

Alright I have a question for ya'll. I hope you all remember Cecilia and Rowena. (If not go back and read chapter 20) Well I was wondering if you guys had any preference of what her baby should be. It will make no difference in the story the character could go either way, so I decided to leave it up to you. So send me a PM or a review with your preference. By the time you all are reading this there should be a poll up, so you could do that too. Should Rowena get a little sister or a baby brother? You decide.

Blah blah blah, random information that most of you skip over anyway . . .

I don't know if you guys know this but . . . I can't spell. I know shocker.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfiction (duh).

Till next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Link stayed be Zelda's side throughout the night as he did every day previous. He had watched her sleep, making sure her breathing was normal. If it changed he would wake her up. He feared she was having nightmares and because she refused to tell him about them, he tried to prevent them before they got too bad.

Though his body was accustomed to little sleep, he could not go forever without it. Despite the fact that he put up a good fight, sleep won in the end. His dream was short, but unpleasant. It was only the map he had seen in Telma's tavern. Tattered and burned, but there was something dripping onto it. It landed right on the castle. Slowly, he looked up and saw a mangled body hanging from a rope covered in cuts, almost past the point of recognizable. But even without the brown hair, and clothing he would have known who it was. Suddenly her head lifted.

"None of that is your fault. This might mean somethin' bad's gonna happen. But it also means that we can stop it. The goddesses would never give us something they didn't think we couldn't handle. You were the one who told me that, remember?" It was her voice, it sounded indifferent as she repeated his words from earlier. Then her head slumped back against the rope and her mouth remained opened slightly as she let out a scream of sheer terror.

Link's eyes snapped open. The sound didn't stop and he was shaking Zelda awake in an instant. Though she wasn't cut like in his dream, his heart stop just the same when he saw the same terrified look in her eyes as when he first found her after her kidnapping. She sat up looking at him with her lip trembling for a moment, before burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tighter than necessary, just taking comfort from the fact she was here in his arms. Zelda made no indication that this contact bothered her and continued to cry silently into is green shirt.

This pattern continued on for a few weeks. During the day, Zelda had put on such a good act that the two of them were permitted to travel throughout the grounds. Link was disgusted by how eagerly everyone was to take her word, when he clearly saw how distressed she still was. Once he looked away from her act and met Impa's eye. He saw the same outrage he felt before she broke contact and slid out of sight in a shadow. By now most of her injuries had healed but a few still lingered. Link knew form his own experiences, that they would never go away and she would be scarred forever.

His nightmares had gotten worse with each passing night. He fought sleep to the point where he was staying up for days at a time, before he would finally collapse. Zelda watched the shadows under his eyes grow each day and would beg him to sleep, each time he would shrug it off as if she made a comment about the weather. She only got him to agree to sleep when she threatened she would stay awake as long as he did. But even then he slept less then he should.

The two would be in one of three places each day. Today they were in Zelda's garden. It was a small courtyard with one small window that led to an old throne room that was now used as a classroom for the children of servants and guards. There were steps that led up to the window and assorted plants lined the path. Bushes followed the gray walls. Soft green vines clinged to its bricks. There was a simple fountain in the center. It wasn't their secret spot but it was the closest they could get at this moment.

The two friends sat on the edge of the fountain listening to the splashing water behind them. Link sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His eyelids were dropping a little more each second. Zelda sat with one ankle tucked behind another and her hands place in her lap. Link leaned back and let out a long yawn.

"Just go to sleep, Link." She pleaded for the umpteenth time that day. He returned to his original position and shook his head.

"Imma wake," He mumbled, his eyes closed. The corner of his friend's lips turned up mischievously. With a mighty push, Link found himself in the chilly water.

"You are now." She giggled. Zelda would never be able to surprise him like that on a normal day. He was far to alert and would usually turn the prank on her.

"Here," She said as she extended her hand towards him. He grabbed it and his eyes, now attentive, twinkled and all too late she realized what he had in mind. "Don't-" was all she got out before he pulled her in with him. She stood up dripping.

"Ha ha," She said sarcastically, "very funny." Link grinned and shrugged.

"If ya thought that was funny, this will be a hoot" He said as he splashed her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Not as humorous as this." She said splashing him back. She laughed as he sprayed her with water. And the two waddled through in the small fountain laughing and trying to get the other wetter. They continued until a cool breeze came and cased them both to shiver. They both made their way out of the fountain quickly. Link sat down in the grass taking his hat off and began to wring it out. Zelda sat next to him bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I speculate it is nearly autumn." She said quietly. Link placed his hat on his head before nodding once. Zelda sighed wrapping her arms around her legs. They stayed there and waited for the sun to come and dry themselves. Though this summer had been unlike any other, it still made them feel the same sorrow as it left. It was the one time of the year where they could see each other almost every day. Most of Zelda's tutors demanded the summer off and that gave her more free time. Though there was one or two, like Mrs. Dodds, that insisted their lessons continue throughout the entire year.

She hoped she would feel relieved that she could really say all that had happened was behind her. But, now she wondered if it truly was. There were still so many questions left unanswered. Everyday more made themselves apparent. Would this ever be behind her? Zelda leaned her head back against the cool stones of the fountain and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hello world and all who inhabbit it!

It tis me once more, with another chapter and more rambling-errr I mean author's notes.

First off, I'm sorry this one is so short. I'd combine it with the next but ... you'll see soon.

Thank you to you guys for reading. It means SOOOOOOOOOOOO much to me! Extra special thank yous to LeilaEditer, Cecily Rose Midnight and TragicMagic14 for reviewing! Also, thanks to cathychuang88 for following this story!

I send out a PMs thanking all you guys who follow/favorite and I normally title them It was meant to be. I notice recently that out of contexts of this story, that it sounds really weird. So I'm sorry if that made anyone uncomfortable and I'll find a different way to word it.

This chapter is dedicated to the S.A.B.N.O.T.E.O.F.S.! Others may not know what it is but I will tell you that it is SUPER AWESOME!

Guys thank you for the imput, for the most (All) part you guys want a Cecily to have a boy. I am still listening to what you guys have to say, I have not writen that part yet, so it is still open to change. You can get to the poll from my profile.

My skills lack in the grammar area.

I don't own any. It's a FANfic (duh)

Till next time!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

While sitting there, Link could feel the exhaustion returning. Link leaned his head back on the cool stone behind him. Slowly he closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them again he gasped. They were no longer in Zelda's garden but in a room of what he thought to be endless waterfalls. The sounds of rushing water seemed very distant from where they sat. From what Link could tell they were on a golden platform.

When she heard Link's gasp Zelda looked up and froze as fear clamped down on her heart. Slowly, when her senses returned to her, she sat up a little farther. This placed seemed familiar to her, as if she had been here in a dream.

Link stood up and offered her a hand, which she gratefully took. They could see six other circles now, a green, red, blue, orange, purple and a golden one. Zelda's eyes went wide as she took in the symbols on each circle. She wondered if they were truly where she believed they were. And if it was so how was that possible? Zelda glanced down at where they stood and saw it was shaped in a Triforce. Yes, she could think of no other explanation for what she saw.

There was a bright light and Link's hand reached for his sword before he stopped suddenly. He felt a presence like that before, though it took him a second to place it. A few days after he brought Zelda back, when Impa, Saria, Nabooru, Rito and Darunia had been speaking to Jake and himself. That light he had felt was what he felt now.

The light turned into a figure. He wore a large orange robe with an assortment of belts and sashes tied around him. Any hair he had left on his nearly bald head was pure white. His dark blue, almost purple eyes swirled with wisdom and kindness. He stood before them on the gold circle for sometime before a chuckle resounded from deep within his chest.

"Chosen, there is no need to ridged," His large mustache danced up and down as he spoke, "I can promise you that you are quite safe here." When he spoke Link was reminded once more of Zelda, his father and his dreams. At least what his dreams used to be.

"Please can you tell us where we are?" Link asked. The man chuckled once more.

"Have you not guessed?" He asked. He looked in Zelda's direction as he spoke.

"We are in the Hall of Sages." Zelda said, more so a statement than a question. He chuckled once more.

"Correct, young one." He held his arms out to the side, Link noted how he resembled an owl when he did this, "Welcome to the Hall of Sages, in the very heart of the Light Temple within the Sacred Realm." His voice echoed throughout the seemingly endless room. With a slight bow of his head he continued, "My name is Rauru, the Sage of Light." Link was speechless, this was certainly not what he had expected. Zelda curtsied.

"It is an honor." Link wondered if he should bow or something of the sort. Rauru shook his head.

"Please, there is no need for formalities," He chuckled once more. It was a deep happy sound that made Link want to smile and join in. The kind of laugh his father would often give for no apparent reason. There was a purple light growing on the circle next to him. It had appeared there so stealthily Link didn't notice it until it was almost done forming a familiar Sheikah.

"We do not have time for formalities either, I'm afraid." Impa said crossing her arms across her chest, "Did you call the others?"

"Hello Impa, nice to see you, too." He chuckled. Impa's hard expression softened as a smile touched her lips.

"Hello Rauru, it has been much too long since it had just been the two of us." Link was more than a little shocked to see the Sheikah openly joking, like that.

"Indeed it has. I'm afraid it will not last long. I was about to call them before you appeared. I had just finished explaining things to them." He gestured to where Link and Zelda stood. Impa nodded as she looked at the two of them. He thought he heard her whisper 'So young' but he wasn't sure.

Rauru closed his eyes and nodded his head. The disk below him glowed, it then traveled around the platform. Changing color with each circle. Finally, the one beneath Link and Zelda glowed then it faded and Rauru opened his eyes.

"Why are you wet?" Impa asked them as an orange light shot over its circle.

"We were joking about in the fountain," Zelda replied as the figure turned into a Gerudo sitting crossed legged, "That's all." She glanced towards the new person but didn't entirely look surprised. Unlike Link, who would out jumped out of his skin if he hadn't been trained not to show when he was startled. A green light danced around him before flouting over to its disk. The movement reminded Link of a fairy. The light sparkled and folded back as if it was a flower opening its petals, revealing a small Kokiri.

"They were only having some fun, Impa," Saria chided, "That's it. Nothing bad." A red light grew like a flame before it smothered out and a large Goron stood in its place. Link was twisting around as each light came and as a new person spoke. Before Impa could reply a large blue light rolled in like waves against the shore. It hovered above the blue circle before shifting into a large drop of water and falling on to the disk. In the center, stood a Zora and the light faded around him like ripples. He held his hands out as one might if they were trying to silence a crowd.

"It's alright now, dudes. Rito is here." He bowed a few times. The Gerudo rolled her eyes as she smoothly stood up.

"You're too cocky for your own good." Nabooru mumbled.

"What's with the big entrance?" Darunia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not often I have an audience for my awesomeness." He said as he threw a wink in Zelda's direction. For some reason that bothered Link, however he wasn't sure why.

"You're late, Rito." Impa said harshly. Link saw how Rito stood up slightly straighter when Impa spoke to him.

"Well, I was like in the middle of catching the greatest wave of my life when I got beeped." He said using his hands to describe what happened, Link gasped slightly when little water figures began to act it out, "My female admirers would be devastated if I left suddenly, so for them I finished. I have to do my duty to the people, right?" Impa pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"Alright, alright" she said waving her other hand, "I don't want to hear more. Just dry them off." She pointed towards the two in the middle.

"No prob." He said cracking his knuckles and then began to chant strange words.

"WithOUT the dramatics" Nabooru said annoyed.

"Aw you're no fun." He whined and with a quick flick of his hand, the water began to seep out of their clothes and into the endless waterfalls.

"Alright, enough of that," Rauru said with a chuckle, "Let's get down to business. I think it is time each of you truthfully introduced yourselves." He gestured to his right and Saria nodded.

"My name is Saria. I am a leader of the Kokiri and the Forest Sage." She smiled kindly at them. Her eyes shined with centuries of wisdom.

"My name is Darunia," The Goron said, "I am the chief of the Gorons and the Sage of Fire." The strange lights of this place made the long scar that stretch across his chest, shine. His black tattoos that ran around each of his large arms stood out.

"I'm the famous, RITO!" The Zora said raising his arms and a wave grew with them. Nabooru hissed at him and he dropped his arms as the wave disappeared. He laughed nervously before continuing, "I'm the crown prince of the Zoras and the Water Sage. As well as an awesome surfer and a favorite among the ladies." He added the later quickly and gained another growl from Nabooru before she turned her attention to the two in the center. Her amber eyes softened.

"I am Nabooru. Leader of the Gerudo and Sage of Spirits." She said. Her kind eyes and threatening demeanor contrasted with one another. She gave them a small, white smile and Link began to wonder how he ever felt uncomfortable around her.

"I am Impa," the purple clad woman said, "Head of the Sheikah order. I am the Shadow Sage. As well as, Princess Zelda's nursemaid and chief protector. I am in charge of her safety and wellbeing." When she spoke she looked at the brunette being discussed. Her red eyes shined with a mixture of pride and sadness. Her gaze flickered to Link and she glared but it was softened by that same sadness. The two didn't have to turn to look at who spoke. The strange area seemed to move around so the main focus of the room was on whoever spoke.

"The Oracles at your service, Chosen," A female voice called out. Another unusual platform seemed to float into view. The sages raised their eyebrows to the visitors but other than that gave no indication of their shock.

"Ladies!" Rito exclaimed, "It has been far too long. Where have you been?" He flipped his fin back so it was out of his face and winked in the direction of the visitors.

"Sorry, Can't tell." A high pitched voiced giggled. It belonged to a young girl, with curly green hair tied back into two large pigtails, though a few stands escaped and formed her choppy bangs. She wore a lime green dress with bright blue triangles sticking out horizontally on the bottom. She had brown hiking boots tied up tight to her knees. In her arms was a bright red book. "It's a secret." Her green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Indeed it has Rito," Another voice spoke. It wasn't as high as the last. This one belonged to another girl, though older than the other. She had long, wavy, deep blue hair that fell to her blue sandals. Her sleeveless, sea foam colored tunic was cut in a diagonal, so it landed just past her hips on one side and to her middle of her upper leg on the other. Her sky blue, skirt was cut in a similar fashion. Her pale fingers unconsciously plucked at the strange six stringed harp at her side. Constantly playing a soft melody.

"Hello my daughters," Rauru greeted them, "I wasn't sure if you could make it."

"Neither were we," The first voice spoke again. She wore a bright pink leotard that stood out against her tan skin. Red ribbons that matched her hair and eyes were attached at the bottom of it just above her knees. Large golden bangles shook on either wrist and like her mid-back length hair tied back in a high ponytail, seemed to dance with each of her movements.

"Please," He spoke, "we were giving long overdue first introductions, join us."

"I know," The green hair girl giggled. While the other two replied, "Of course." The platform seemed to move until it was slightly above and to the side of the one the others were on. A light out of nowhere fell upon them as they spoke again.

"Name's Din," The red hair one said proudly, "I am the Oracle of Seasons."

"I am Nayru," The blue hair one said softly with an incline of her head, "The Oracle of Ages."

"My name is Farore," The green haired one said with a small curtsy and a giggle, "And some people call me the Oracle of Secrets." Zelda curtsied as well.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," She began. Rauru shook his head.

"There is no need for introductions from the two of you." He said. Link felt relived, for he was still unsure how to address a crowd quite like this.

"We know you," Farore said with a knowing glance, "Perhaps, better than you know yourselves." Din shot her a look of amusement and irritation.

"Why are we here?" Zelda asked and the floor shifted so Impa and Rauru were now the focus.

"Don't you know?" Impa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She knows." Farore chirped. A slight blush crossed Zelda's cheek. Link's head felt as if it was spinning. He wasn't sure what was happening. All he knew was he was in a place that, as well as the people around claimed to be people from stories that his father and Zelda had read to him. He had only just begun to understand and accept he was part of a big destiny. This was much too overwhelming for him

"I would presume you wish to hear what ensued, meticulously, evidently." Zelda admitted. Link tried to control his bewilder expression, he seemed to be the only one who was mystified by what was happening. He heard a chuckled. He glanced up to find Nabooru in front of him. Her head was tilted slightly to one side so her large nose casted a shadow over her face.

"We need to hear what had happened to you both from the moment you first heard the voices, on." She said. Her eyes shone with sympathy and again Link wondered how he felt apprehensive when they first met.

"It's a lot to take in at once," Saria's small form came into view, "We understand that. That is why we have waited to have this discussion." The strange lighting made her eyes look more blue then green.

"Indeed," Rauru's large figure came into view, "We would have postponed this more if we felt we could afford it."

"We need to know exactly what happened, from your own words." Darunia said with a quick glance towards the Oracles.

"So, like, who wants to start?" Rito asked. His tone was serious, not quite as much as Impa's but more so than Link had heard him speak yet.

"Well," Zelda said with a glance towards Link, "It had began like most, Link and I had been in our spot and I was reading to him." Impa cleared her throat once and Zelda looked down with a blush, "Unlike most days, however, I neglected to inform Impa I was going. I had gotten little sleep the previous night because I had vivid nightmares. I did not wish for her to worry so I slipped out the servants' entrance." Link was shocked to hear this. He knew Impa knew about their meetings but he didn't know she snuck out that day.

"What we're you reading?" Saria asked curiously, with her head tilted to one side. The action reminded Link of a puppy.

"It was one about the Hero's of legend," Zelda replied, "I had not read past the opening. Link and I conversed for a minute before we heard the voices. Were they truly the voices of the goddesses?" She asked.

"Yes." Nayru said quietly.

"Lady Nayru and Lady Farore had spoken to you both as you received their blessings." Din replied. Link wondered how they knew all this and had decided to ask Zelda after all this.

"As Oracles we are also the goddesses of our namesake attendant," Farore said to Link, "We help ensure their wills our carried out in Hyrule." Link saw the knowing look in her eyes and wondered how she knew what he was wondering. Both she and Nabooru tried to stifle a laugh. Link's confusion grew and as did their laughter. He pushed those thoughts aside again as Zelda spoke again.

"When the first one spoke, am I right to assume that was Lady Nayru?" Rauru nodded, "Link had stood up sword in hand," She smiled at him, "Then, they proceeded to tell us that things had been set into motion."

"What were their exact words?" Nabooru asked. Zelda then progressed to tell what had happened word for word. Link was impressed that she remembered it to such detail. The longer she spoke the more like her old self she sounded. It held the same captivating power it once had, only not as strong.

She continued on to explain how they went to Impa and met Jake. Link hadn't know that they traveled by magic. He had been too worried about Zelda to notice. She reiterated to conversation they had. She was only interrupted once when Rito asked a question about the layout of the room, saying how he was curious to how the mysterious Sheikah lived. Nabooru had reached over and smacked the back of his head and told her to continue.

"We were talking when . . . he showed up," Zelda's voice caught at the end of her sentence. Link reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She smiled at him before looking back over to those before her. Link listened to her with a slight frown. She was talking slightly faster than before. With a quick glance around it didn't appear anyone else had notice this, except Nabooru who had a similar frown on her face.

"I had already divulged to you what had transpired past that point before." The others nodded "However," she continued, "I believe I now know what it was that he drank." The others looked at her expectantly, "I think it was a green potion. After he drank it he chanted a spell of some sort. I do not think he is capable of magic on his own. I think that may also be the reason why I am unable to remember anything beyond that."

"That would make sense," Rauru said rubbing his beard, "Yes that is quite plausible." The others thought over what they had just been told. Link's mind wondered down a different path. Bizi wasn't able to use magic naturally, that would certainly be something to know if he was going to hunt him down. He wasn't sure when he made that decision, maybe when he discovered that that monster might have a hand in his father's death or maybe when he took Zelda. He didn't know but he did know that Bizi had to pay for everything that he did to Zelda and everything that he may have done to his father and the other guardians.

* * *

Hi!

I've been trying to post this since sunday but the internet on my account isn't working. So I am doing this quickly from my sister's acount before she notices. So SHHH! It's a secret to everybody.

Super Duper thank you to everyone who reads and review this story it makes my day!

Sorry this is a quick little author's note. I know must of you don't read this any but as I said I need to be fast.

ICan'tSpell.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Link," He looked up at the small green girl before him, "Would you be willing to tell us what happened past there?" Saria asked. Everyone else was looking at him.

"W-what?" He asked surprised.

"Dude, you just got to tell us what happened." Rito said, "That's it."

"Oh right," He took a deep breath and began to mumble through what happened. He was still so taken back by these turns of events. He didn't know if he was addressing this crowd right. He hurried through how he ran out of the building.

"Then … he," Link said, careful not to say his name not upset Zelda, even though she wouldn't show it, "Came back and taunted us. He . . . I attacked him and he stabbed me. Then he disappeared and I brought Zelda to the cave."

"How did you find the cave?" the high pitched voice of Farore asked him. Her green eyes held his blue ones.

"A bird flew in it." Her eyes narrowed. Link thought of how Rito, the water sage, had so easily manipulated the water around him earlier and of how when he first met Saria all those years ago, the forest had seemed so healthy and alive around her. They had magical abilities, very powerful ones, Link was sure of it. Did the oracles possess powers as well? Farore was the oracle of secrets, did she know his? Would she tell?

"I see …" She said with a small nod. Her lips formed into a frown. Her eyes looked at him with disapproval yet understanding and Link knew she wouldn't tell. Not now at least. Link nodded and continued on about how he found Sleeper's stem in the cave and about how he nearly killed Jake, with vague details. Before they could ask another question he asked.

"Why didn't you do somethin'?" The anger was evident in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Rauru asked.

"You're supposedly these powerful sages. Why didn't you so somethin'?" He asked angrily.

"Link." Zelda warned him quietly. These were not people you should be messing with.

"It's not that simple," Darunia said.

"Why not? Evil is comin'. Stop it." Link's arms were beginning to shake. They had all this power there is so much they could have done. So much they could have stopped.

"We have, you ungrateful boy." Impa said harshly, "There are some evils in this world too powerful for us to handle on our own." Link's arms stopped and he looked at her frozen.

_There was a foul odor in the air. The young blonde hair boy tried to look around his father to see what was causing it. The black haired man shifted his position so he couldn't see. He did this in subtle movements that most wouldn't think much of. The rotten smell burned his nose. His face looked pained though he tried to hide it from his son._

"_What's goin' on?" the child asked. Raven shook his head, wondering how to explain this to him. _

"_It's nothing, Link," He sighed, "We just didn't get here in time." Link tilted his head to the side not understanding all his father meant by those words._

"_Was Telma?" He asked excitedly craning his neck around to look for her. The man shook his head._

"_McCloud?" Link asked more wary. The man chuckled at his son's nickname for his colleague._

"_No. We didn't just here time," Raven repeated. He watched his son's face fall as he understood his words._

"_But . . ." Link whispered, "There's nothing you can't do." He shook his head once more._

"_There are some evils in this world too powerful for us to handle on our own." The wind began tug at their shaggy hair, "It's normal, after all we're only mortal. We all are." Link opened his mouth to protest, but his father cut him off. "Everyone. Even the Kokiri. We call them immortal children because they live forever without appearin' to age. But they can be killed, their flesh and blood just like you and me. The Zoras and the Gorons may have longer lifespan then Hylains and Gerudo, but we all die eventually." _

"_Come on," Raven began to pull his son away and helped him onto their horse, "Let's go home." The dark haired man lifted himself onto Poseidon and began to ride away. But not before the blonde child caught a glimpse of the mangled bodies throw around the village and the shadow moving towards them._

"We have held back the evil for as long as we could." Rauru said gravely, unaware of Link's inner turmoil, "As Light Sage, my existence can hold off darkness. The stronger my presence is the stronger the shield is." His face turned graver still. He winced and the entire place seemed to shake. The light flickered and the roaring of the endless falls became louder.

"I am not as young as I once was." He said slightly winded, "I have lived through many ages and legends. My time is nearing an end. Every moment Darkness threatens this land. Every moment they grow stronger and I grow weaker."

"It has been growing stronger for some time." Saria whispered.

"Years," Darunia sighed, "We've felted it coming and tried our best to stall it." Rito looked down quiet for once.

"It slipped in so many times." Nabooru balled her hands into fist.

"Too many." Impa agreed. Rauru sighed.

"Too many lives have been lost because we have denied doing what we should have done years ago." His face was serious as the two in the center exchanged glances, "I have been holding the title and powers of the leader of the sages. It was not my right, but I was ordered to until the true heir was ready." Impa looked down at the ground as Rauru locked eyes with Zelda, "As I have said I am weak and cannot hold this burden any longer. I am sorry my dear, for now this responsibility falls to you."

He held his hand out palm up, in her direction. A ball of light slowly appeared and began to float towards Zelda. The closer it got to her the brighter it got and the platform Rauru stood on began to change from gold to a shiny yellow. Link was prepared step in front of Zelda but she gently brushed the back of his hand and he remained where his was looking uncomfortable. The light came nearer, drawn to her like she was it. The light swirled around her once glowing brighter and then slowly disappeared into her chest, right where her heart was. Her eyes closed and she placed a hand over the place it landed.

Her entire body began to glow, a soft pink at first, then a stronger light blue. The blue turned to white and it got stronger and began to spread down to the Triforce and it shined gold. Link's hand began to glow and came with a familiar tingling sensation. The light spread like ripples in water and simultaneously reached all of the circles, each began to shine its own color.

The light suddenly died down and Zelda slowly opened her eyes.

"This is another task in my destiny." She said, although the disbelief made it sound more like a question, "I am the Leader of the Sages."

* * *

I am SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY!

My internet still isn't working (I'm on my sister's one again [SHHHH!]) and I have been sick. Although my ipod was, so I was still able to read and review storyies just not post my own. I know that's no excuse and you all probably never want to here from me again for not posting atleast one a week like I promised.

Okay I have a few things to say about the last chapter before I go into this one.

1.I had been reading a lot of others stories and I noticed that I didn't really explain alot of stuff compared to theirs. Alot of it was implied but I wasn't sure if everyone understood it all.

2. I know that you all (as the readers) knew that the sages were ... well the sages. Zelda knew that and Jake knew that but Link did not. So that's why Rauru is like "Let's properly introduce ourselfs" or something along those lines.

sages entrances were each different and unique. What you saw or what you didn't see, in some cases, said something about their character.

did you guys think about the Oracles? I want your feedback. I've never beaten the games. (I only have seasons) I keep hitting a glitch at this one part, I don't know how or why but I know what happens in both games. I did read the mangas though. But I want to know how you felt about how they were portayed.

6. You probably didn't notice but I skipped 5.

7. You just checked to see if I did.

8. By now you've noticed I'm just stalling.

9. You're most likly are wondering when I'll end this.

Okay, I know this story is ... bad but I appreciate all of you for sticking with me thus far. I have having trouble writing for awhile but I deleted a couple of chapters and redid some of them and it's a bit better now. However I'm not as far ahead of you guys as I would like to be but the story is better. I'm finally getting to where I want to be with it. I hope you will enjoy it.

I can't spell.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh)

Till next time!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"We'll take our leave now." The quiet voice of Nayru said to the silent room. Rauru looked up to them and bowed his head.

"Of course, we wish you safe travels." His deep voice seemed to wake everyone to their senses.

"Thank you and to you two," she looked at Link and Zelda, "We wish you good luck."

"The path ahead of you will not be an easy one." Farore's high voiced sighed.

"If you ever need help," Din said with a wink, "The Oracles are at your service."

"Ladies," Rito said making a large sweeping bow, "pleasure as always," He stood up straight with a wink and a flip of his head that caused his fin to fall behind him, a move Link had dubbed a fin-flick, "Later dudes."

"Adios!" Din said with a small salute. Farore giggled and waved, while a slightly rosy cheeked Nayru bowed her head. The platform they were on seemed to fade out of focus and the light that had shined upon them grew fainted until it was gone completely.

Link resisted the urge to rub his temples. What the heck just happened? He knew that he and Zelda had big jobs, but he didn't know that it was something that the all powerful sages couldn't handle. Sages, whom he believed were only from fairy tales and folklore, until a half-hour ago. And his best friend was apparently not only one of them but their leader? That was too much for one kid to stomach in one day.

This was his fate? It had to be a mistake. He didn't understand what was going on most of the time. Anyone would be better at this then him. Jake, the twins, his father. His dad would have made a great hero. No he WAS a hero, to Link at least and all the people who didn't know he saved them. He would have made a great hero of legends. He had more courage than Hyrule's entire army. Link looked at the back of his hand. That should be his.

Anyone would have been a better choice yet . . . Link wouldn't wish this upon anyone else. He had watched his best friend be taken away and couldn't help her before she was almost tortured to death. He had done nothing while his father burned to death. He didn't even know about all the deaths at Telma's bar until a few weeks back.

Death. Some hero, that's all he had done. He's brought death within the reach of those he cares about and failed to do it to the cause, this great darkness that he had to defeat. If he failed to stop this evil once and for all, he could kiss the world good bye. That's a burden no one should have. But Link would, so nobody else has to and although he doesn't understand that now, that is why he is the hero.

* * *

Hi!

I know this chapter is really short but it's very importent. Like VERY importent. So it will stay like this.

I know this story ... sucks to put it bluntly, but I appericate all of you guys taking the time to read this, when you could be reading something a whole lot better. I am ever thankful to LeilaEditer and Cecily Rose Midnight for taking the time to give me imput! Seriously you guys are amazing!

I am getting closer to the stuff I really wanted to write. I know you guys are probably think something along the lines of "after 26 chapters it's about time!" but this was my first story and it took me some getting used to.

By the way, right now that little poll is tied. So I need just one more person to vote before I close it. If you haven't voted yet, do it! You can get to it from my profile. Sooooooo ... VOTE!

I am serious, **THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO MUCH!**

I am probably in the top ten worst speller/grammer(ers/people/person/thing?)

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh)

Till next time!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Link's hands dug into the earth. He bit his lip to prevent crying out. His fingers clawed into the soft black dirt. The cool mid-autumn air nipped at his back. Why couldn't he do anything right? He wanted to scream at the heavens and blame them for everything. Why couldn't they do something? ANYTHING? Why couldn't they send him some kind of warning that this would still be such a painful sight after five years? Yet they did in their own subtle way.

"_You are … leaving?" She asked the pain not evident in her voice was clear in her eyes._

"_I'll be back as soon as I can." Link had hurried to assure her, "It's just … I-I want to-I need to check something out." Zelda's ocean blue eye looked more and more like water by the second. Link didn't want to leave now but his nightmares had become worse with each passing night. He wasn't as alert as he once was and he believed that if he could find out what really happened to the Guardians then maybe they'd stop. _

"_I'm afraid that if I don't then people might get hurt." He whispered. Zelda sat up straighter and an understanding passed through her eyes. She would do anything keep the people of Hyrule safe. Even if it met losing the one thing that helped to keep her sane._

"_All right, just be careful, okay?" She asked, "Don't do anything you know is imprudent." Link nodded with a small smirk._

"_Hey, maybe by the time I get back they'll let us go to our spot again." Zelda gave a sad smile and nodded back. Link walked out of her room. He continued to walk and didn't say nor falter in steps when Jake appeared next to him and matched his pace. They didn't stop until they were out of the castle and out of the town with only an open field before them. Link gave a quick three note whistle and paused for a moment before repeating it once. Silence surrounded them for a minute before Link sighed and turned to his friend._

"_I need to go alone Jake." Jake looked at him with one eyebrow raised._

"_Do you?" he asked, "Do you really? Link, I've seen my share of hard times and horrors. I can handle it and right now it looks like you need someone to be there with you." The blonde shook his head. He didn't respond at first, he paused to collect his thoughts. When he did speak he looked out past the green field to the dark green line on the horizon._

"_This isn't about you not being able to handle anything. There are going to be … a lot of fights ... soon. And I wouldn't want anyone else by my side when they do come." He said with a small smile that quick fell, "But this … this is somethin' I need to do by myself." A brown dot could be seen on the horizon and both boys watched as it got closer. Link could hear her faintly neigh._

"_Madam Impa once told me 'The wound remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.'" Epona had came to a halt before them and Link swiftly hopped on, "I wasn't sure what it meant at the time and I'm still not sure if I do … but I think you do or at least you will." Link stayed on the back of his horse waiting to see if he had anything more to say. When he didn't he tapped Epona's side and began a steady trot across the fields. _

_In his mind he was debating where he should go first. As a hunter he should go to the last place he knew for a fact his 'prey' was. Look around for something that will help him find out where it went next. But what if he found what he was looking for. He wouldn't know what to say or what to do because he wasn't quite she what his 'prey' did. Yet the longer he waited the colder the trail would get. Epona could sense the turmoil with her master and led the way she felt they should go. Home._

_Link was still deep in thought when he heard laughter. It wasn't a sinister or cruel one he would have expected but a joyful, merry one. Link was unconsciously aware of where the mare was taking him, so he wasn't surprised to find them just past the edge of the forest. He nudged Epona to his left where the sound had emanated. Through the trees he could see bright, glowing, orange light. The closer he got the more voices could be heard laughing and singing and just having a good time. Staying hidden in the shadows of the trees he saw bright campfires scattered across the village of Ordon as its small population danced._

_Ordon as a very small village of farmers. Years and years ago it used to be deep in the heart of the forest. However, when darkness took over the rest of the land they were so isolated they didn't know until it was upon them. After the land was clear of evil, the village slowly moved closer and closer to the edge. The borders of the forest moved back as well and now they were just past the rim of the forest. Though they aren't as isolated as they used to be, they still tend to keep to themselves. Link thinks they are some of the kindest, honest, most hospitable people he has ever met._

_Link watch as a group of young children danced around a young couple. The man was dress in what were probably the nicest clothes he had. The girl was in a pretty light dress, with a small veil pulled of her face and on her hair. They caught each other's eyes for a brief second and Link instantly knew it was their wedding day. The emotion that past between their eyes was so intense it brought a smile it Link's face. The bond between the whole village is stronger than most bonds between families in castle town. But what the couple shared was unquestionably stronger. No one who laid eyes on them would doubt that this was true love. _

_The entire village had gathered to join those two together forever. Such a normal thing yet Link felt like it was an odd occurrence. A few months ago Link would have decisively gone up and congratulated them. If they asked him to join the party, which they undoubtedly would have, he would have readily agreed and stayed with having a good time well after the sun had gone down. But now he wished them luck from a distance and was afraid to intrude. Maybe if he could truly accept what has happened in the past, he'll be able to do as he once did. But for now he silently back Epona up and went deeper into the forest. _

_In his eyes the world had changed so much. How could anything be so … ordinary? He felt an odd mixture of emotions at once. On one hand he was shocked and to be honest a little scared by the normality of it. Yet he felt glad just the same. Part of him was happy to see the world still went on outside of recent events. Not everyone was tied down to a fate they weren't sure if they could handle. Some people still had the ability to choose something for themselves. Yet the bond between them was so … perfect, that Link wasn't sure if they were meant to be together from the beginning. Was their life already decided for them?_

_Was his? Could he choose not be this hero. Not that that would matter, if had the opportunity to help others he would jump at it. But could he choose or was it already chosen for him? It was all too confusing. Why did this bother him so much, anyway? Why should it matter if he doesn't have to choose his future? It would just be less confusing for him, all he would have to do if what others told him to. Yet that's exactly what bothered him. Why can't he choose it for himself? Why shouldn't he or anyone else make their own decision?_

_Epona had stopped in front of a large tree. Its large branches twisted and turned at odd angles creating a shelter for the two. Link slipped of the mare's back and walked with no destination in mind. The horse watched him with big, concerned brown eyes before going to graze around the tree. Her master could handle himself and if he needed her he would call._

_People were allowed to make their own choices, or at least they should be. Link thought as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest the trees got thicker and thicker, the cut off the sunlight giving the path he trailed a strange green illumination. People could choose to act or not to. They could choose to help or not. That's what his Dad decided and he choose to help. Why didn't others?_

_He stopped walking and before him was black. A clearing had been formed there were no trees yet the sun did not shine here. The grass had long ago turned to ash. The trees along the edge were burned and black. In the center there was a pile of wood and, like trees, there were black and burned. At one point it might had been a building but now it was a pile of rubble. It was a dead spot in the center of the forest. Even after all these years life refused to grow here and erase the past. _

_His knees gave out from under him and he caught himself with one hand. From this close he could see that the earth was scorched in a very fine line. Right before him it was the worst, it was lit there. He could tell and he now knew for sure that it was no accident that took his father. He shouldn't have come here. He should have paid more attention to where he was walking. He could feel tears pool in his eyes and blur his vision. Link's hands dug into the earth. He bit his lip to prevent crying out. His fingers clawed into the soft black dirt._

He was a fool for coming here. He ran blindly through the forest only noticing enough not to run into a tree. He ran and he ran until he could run anymore. He crumpled to the ground. The last thing he wondered before he passed out was if he decided to go there or was it decided for him.

* * *

Hello!

First off Thank you soooooooo much for reading and reviewing. Especially Attackboss6, I'm glad you like it. Also Gabrielus Prime for following this story. Thanks so much!

Second off, I tried to post this last night but it didn't work out so much. So thus it is here now!

I have fun with Link in the next couple of chapters. I'll explain why probably in the next chapter or the one after, to prevent spoilers.

And thus the tittle begins to make more sense. Tada!

I also want to Thank Kibasgirltsumi! One for your awesome story and two for allowing to reference your story in mine (eventually). Hey by the way you all should go read Finally. Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge.

I'm sorry if my lack of skill with spelling and grammar offend you.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh)

Till next time!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Fires… scream… laughter… a laughter that will forever haunt him.

He could only remember bit and pieces. Most of it had flashed before his eyes too fast and too fuzzy for him to understand what it was. It was too dark, but that didn't stop him from seeing the blood red eyes before him. There was a faint silhouette that was darker than the rest. It was as if the rest of the darkness was coming from this figure.

He tried to raise a hand to the form but his arm fell limply at his side. Suddenly he was too tired to move any more. The silhouette copied his movements. The two of them swayed with exhaustion together. Left, right, left, right.

There was a scream that pierced through the darkness. With suddenly new found strength, he tried to run for the voice. But the darkness didn't shift nor move at all. He was just running in place and the figure mimic his movements still. The scream changed from frightened to pure terror. The sound was so heartrending it caused him pain just to hear someone in so much agony and he couldn't do anything about. The scream grew louder and more heartbreaking. He collapsed to his knees, unable to stand any longer. He held his head in his hands trying to keep from shattering. He couldn't tell if the figure did so as well, he had shut his eyes tight with pain.

He wasn't sure when he became aware of it, but eventually the scream died down to nothing. Slowly he looked up and quickly shut his eyes as he was blinded with sudden brightness. He blinked a few time before he surveyed his new surroundings. With the exception right before him the room was entirely white. Nothing he could make out, no walls, ceiling or floor. Just white. In front of him was a mirror except it was distorted, it must be. The mirror showed a boy surrounded in entirely darkness, his face void of any emotion. He would have believed it to be his refection except he looked as if he had been drained of all color. Of all life.

It flew by too fuzzy and too fast. Fires… scream… laughter… That awful laughter…

Link's eyes flew open. He curled himself in a tight ball. That wasn't the first time he had that dream, yet every time he woke up it felt like it was. The fresh terror that swept over him each time was as if he had never seen it before. He untangled himself and laid across the cool grass and looked up at the heavens. The starry sky could penetrate what the blinding sun could not. Traces of moon light fell between the trees. Link looked at sky and scanned it for one constellation. He didn't know whether or not it was real, nor did he care.

"_What do you see?" Raven's deep voice asked as his son squirmed around trying to get comfortable in the grass. It kept prickling his back and every time he moved another piece would poke him. The wiggling blonde didn't hear his father's question. Raven looked over and chuckled at him._

"_Relax." Link shook his head._

"_I can't the grass won't stop ticklin' me." He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth when he realized what he said. Raven sat up with a smirk and raised eyebrow._

"_Did you just say … tickle?" he said in false fear. The young boy nodded slightly, "__**He **__appears when that word is said, did you know that?" The boy nodded again, biting his lip as he stood up, "Ahh" Raven fell onto his back "It's taken over me … I'm …" He grunted a few times before standing up, hands out. In a deeper voice he said, "The TICKLE MONSTER!" Link squealed and ran away as his father chased after him. Raven swooped up his son and began tickling him. Link erupted into fits of laughter and tried unsuccessfully to swat his father's larger hands away. Raven paused for a moment._

"_Yield!" He said in a deeper voice than usual. _

"_N-never!" Link said between fits of laughter. He tried to roll out of his father's grasp and sent them both tumbling down a hill. They laugh all the way down. Raven positioned Link on top of him so that he wouldn't get hurt from the impact of the fall. They laid there laughing for some time. Link rolled off his father's chest and soon started squirming once more. _

"_Relax," Raven laughed, Link stopped moving and from the look on his face it was clear he was uncomfortable, "Take a deep breath." He ordered watching the sky. He heard the boy inhale._

"_And as you let it out sink down into the grass." He listened to him exhale._

"_Better?" He heard the grass crunch as Link nodded his head. After sometime of star gazing, Link tilted his back to look at his father._

"_What do you see?" He unknowingly asked his father question from earlier. Raven laughed._

"_I see your face upside down in the star light." Link gave him a look as he chuckled._

"_But what do you __**see**__?" He persisted. The black hair man looked up at the sky as he responded._

"_When some people look up they think that the stars are the great kings of the past looking down at us. Some think that they're fireflies that flew just a little too high. I once heard someone say that they're all great balls of gas floating thousands of miles away." Link snickered at this one and his father smiled, before it slowly fell, "Some people will look out on a beautiful night like this and they won't see anything." _

"_What do you think you see, dad?" Link asked after a moment of silence while he took in what was said. _

"_I think," He said eyes glued to the starry heavens above them, "We see whatever the goddesses want to show us."_

"_What do you see right now?" Raven looked down and smiled at his son. His white teeth glowed in the dark night._

"_I see a puzzle to share with you." His smile turned into a sly smirk, "What do __**you**__ see?" Link looked up at the sky and the music of the night surrounded them as he thought. Suddenly he gasped._

"_The master sword!" He exclaimed, "The hero's old sword! From the stories!" Raven chuckled and moved his head closer to his son's._

"_Where?" _

"_Right there!"He shot his arm out and pointed at the sky, "The bright one is the tip and the blue one is the handle!" Raven followed his son's hand and nodded as he saw it. Like Link had said a bright silver one made up the point and fainter stars made up the rest of the outline. Where the handle would be in the center was a brilliant blue star._

"_That blue one is called Fi." His father said, "It's always in the north. If you're ever lost, look for the sword and it will help you find your way." _The deep baritone voice echoed in his mind. No matter how distressed he was, Raven's voice could help calm Link down. Even if it was Raven's memory that caused his distress.

"Found ya Fi."

* * *

Hello fellow interneters!

I originally planned to have that nightmare in a different set of chapters that would have replaced these buuuuuuut I didn't like the way it turned out and thus this happened like it is right now.

I really like writing these little flashbacks with Link and his dad. I just think there so sweet and I really enjoy them. What do you guys think? I need to know what you guys think. Honestly, I would rather you give me criticize I can work with, than leave no comment.

Thank you guys so much for reading! Thank you Granddutchsanastasiaromanvfa n for favorting me and this story AND being my new friend. And always thanks to LeilaEditer, Cecily Rose Midnight and ZeldaRubix for reviewing and having totally awesome stories! Seriously, if you guys have not read their stories, GO DO IT! Reality, (and a bunch of other really amazing oneshots) by LeilaEditer. How Zelda Got Her Groove Back by ZeldaRubix. Part of me, War of the Gods and Mad Scrub Love by Cecily Rose Midnight.

By the way, yes this flashback was inspired by the Lion King. There will be a couple of Disney references in this story because … well it's Disney. 'Nuff said. Thanks Cecily Rose Midnight for reminding me to put that in this little author's note.

Okay guys, I have a little bitty of a dilemma. The poll I have up... yeah it's tied ... again. Soooooooo I have an idea. I will keep it up until my next update. If you haven't voted yet, I suggest you do so. If you guys don't I will have to use a very complex deductive system to figure it out (Enie meanie minie mo).

Alright I have an ... odd couple of days coming up. There's a hurricane and a nor'easter coming my way and I'm on call for emergency shelters. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to update like I normally do. I'm telling you guys this because I don't want you guys to think I'm a lazy bum who didn't update like I said I would. But hey, you'll all have more time to vote, right?

I'm not the best speller in the world (In case you can't tell).

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh)

Till next time!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Link pushed himself off the ground and climbed the nearest tree. He looked down long enough to know where he should put his foot down next, the rest of the time his gaze was on Fi. He was determined not to think of anything except the glowing blue light of the star. Unfortunately, his mind began to wonder without his permission.

His dad could do anything. He was the nicest, bravest, selfless person Link had ever known. Why would anyone even consider killing him? Yet, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, even himself, he knew that his father and Telma and the rest of them had gained many enemies from what they did. They did everything they could to protect the greater good of the people. They protected them from harsh weather, wars and even themselves. Of course they must have thwarted people at times and those individuals they stopped, sure as hell didn't like it. But to want to go and kill them all? It seemed extreme to Link, who of all people should know the cruelty of the world better than most.

Link stopped moving on a perch in a large tree with lots of twist and turns. He watched the steady rise and fall of Epona's chest, lying right where he left her. He wasn't worried so much of why, but who did it. Bizi had made it clear that he was working for someone and that he didn't like him. But who was it. That question ate away at him more than any other right then. It would seem that the only way to find out is to ask Bizi himself. The idea only strengthened his resolve to hunt down the monster.

Link placed one hand on the branch and slid so he was hanging under it, his legs just missed the thin twigs sticking out from under him. In the bark of the tree there was a dark spot that would appear to be nothing more than a shadow to anyone without his keen eyes. He swung his legs back and forth for as he gained momentum. Right before he would have been parallel with the branch he was swinging from he let go and disappeared into the darkness.

He fell and within seconds landed on a floor, didn't move for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the near absolute darkness. In seconds his could make out the circular shape of the room. The indirect moonlight shined in the opening above his head. To his right was a pile of hay covered by a sheet and his left poorly crafted dresser. It wasn't anything fancy but it got the job done. Behind him was a dark outline of a doorway that had long since been covered by a branch. The walls were adorned with bows, arrows, quivers, shields, sheath, a sword and a wooden carving. But he didn't look at any of those things. He walked forward where a pail and a pile of mirror shards lay.

He knelt down and examined each piece, they all had gained a small coat of dust. He pulled the bucket closer to him and dunked each piece in the clear liquid before laying them down in a line. The one at the bottom was bigger than the rest, from the top to the bottom it would measure to Link's head to just past his waist. Horizontally it would be from the tips of one hand to the opposite shoulder. He dumped the rest of the content on it before putting it with the rest. He grabbed the bucket and walked so he was under the opening. He swung the pail onto his shoulder and felt around on the wall until he found a groove in the wood. He hoisted himself up with no effort and seemingly glided the rest of the way up.

He kneeled in the opening for a moment listening. For what he wasn't sure, it had just become a habit to do so. When he was satisfied he reached out and grabbed a near invisible rope and silently slid down it, his hands were protected by his leather gauntlets. His feet hit a tree on the other side of Epona with a quiet thud. As he dropped down he watches Epona's ear twitched, but otherwise made no indication that she heard anything. At the second thud of his feet hitting the ground, her eyes opened. In the current lighting it was something that a person wouldn't see unless they were looking for it.

He rubbed her head as he passed by and listened to the grass rustle as she stood up to follow him. Link could hear the quiet rushing of a nearby stream steadily grow louder. Eventually he could see it shining in the moonlight. Epona brushed past him to drink and he lazily walked over to the edge next to her. He dipped his fingers into it and swirled them around, watching as the rushing water took away all the dirt and grime he had collected. He leaned forward more and caught a glimpse of a person staring back at him.

His blonde hair had grown past his ears and become wild. There was a mask of muck on his tan skin, only broken in two clean lines beneath each eye. He had his mouth agape as he stared back at Link. The image was disturbed as Link scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on his face. He pulled his hands back and looked at the grime that collected in them. Suddenly, he jumped into the water and began stripping of his clothes, earning a whinny from Epona. He began rubbing at his face, arms, legs and torso. The clear water became a murky brown but soon the rushing river replaced it with more translucent liquid and he stopped scrubbing.

Link stood there in the cool water for a moment before sinking down until only his nose was out of the water. He kept his eyes open underwater and observed the distorted world before him. He used to do this for hours. This used to be his life, to just do things simple. Eat when hungry, drink when thirsty, sleep when tired. If there was a problem, the solution would be straightforward. Right now the forest looked different, but it was still the same place he called home. There was just something that was making it seem different.

He sat up and looked down at his reflection once more. His tan skin was tinted red from rubbing so much but it was clean. The only thing no amount of scrubbing could erase were the bags underneath his blue eyes. Bags from moping around and wallowing in the problem instead of finding its cause. With new resolve, he reached over to where he had haphazardly thrown his equipment and attire. He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. He tossed the scabbard back into the cluttered pile and grabbed a fistful of hair. With a quick movement blonde strands were swept in the current. Within moments his hair was short and jagged. He ran his fingers over the blade, lost in the dark starry sky reflected in it. There was a glint of blue and he placed it back on the grass. He grabbed the first fabric his fingers touched and began to wash it, with slow deliberate movements. Slowly but surely he would begin to scrub faster and harder before slamming it onto grass to dry. After roughly placing the last one next to the rest, he looked up and met a concerned pair of brown eyes.

"What?" He yelled at the horse, who neighed softly. His hard, slightly crazed eyes softened as he saw green fabric she held in her mouth. He walked over and gentle stroked her head as she nuzzled her head against his chest. "Thanks girl," He said in a kinder tone, "I'm sorry it's just . . . life sucks sometimes, ya know?" He said with a small chuckle, "But that doesn't mean I have the right to take it out on you." She bumped her head against his head once more before looking up. He smiled as he took his hat out of her mouth.

Link sat down in the water once more as his fingers ran over emerald stitching. He could see the love, time and devotion put into each one. He's had this for as long as he could remember. The third oldest thing he carried, his father's boots being second and his sword being first. The hat often caused stares and snickers for its odd shape but he wouldn't trade it for anything. It was his only physical connection to his mother. His father said Link had her heart but he wasn't so sure. He's heard stories of how she would risk her life for anyone and anything. Even if that person didn't give a damn about her. Even if she never met the person . . . and that's exactly what she did.

The blonde kissed the fabric before placing it his head. He will always wear it proudly. His father had told him she made it with the legendary heroes in mind. They supposable wore one like it. He grabbed a pair of white shorts and put them on, despite them not bringing completely dry. He gathered up the rest of his clothes and paused for a brief moment as he reached for his green shirt. He imagined he fit the description of the heroes very well now. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just a coincident or if it was meant to be.

He filled up the pail he had discarded before attaching it to Epona's saddle. Then the mare and him walked side by side to their home. He wanted answers. There were too many questions, too many things in the way preventing him from seeing the solution. The image was just a little distorted right now. When he got back he would sleep. Then tomorrow, he would get his answers, one way or another.

* * *

I am so, so, soooo sorry!

I didn't mean to make you guys wait, I feel like such an awful person. I lost power after Sandy. I know I didn't get hit by the worst of it and my heart is out to those of you who did. We still had to go to school even though some of the town didn't have power and school work got piled up. Unfortunately I must put school before Fanfiction and being the lazy procrastinator I am, I waited till the last possible second to do it. And on top of that there were a couple distractions, like Assassin's Creed 3 (How awesome is that game?) and The Mark of Athena (For those of you who have finished it: Seriously? How in Hades name am I supposed to wait a year for the next one, after an ending like that?). Sorry I know these are lousy excuses.

Onto other business! Thank you guys SOOOOO much for being so patient. Nearly every day people had visited this story. That blew me away when I saw that. Thank you so much, it made my day!

Thank you guys for not hating me and continuing to read this after I made you wait. Even bigger thanks to LeilaEditer and Cecily Rose Midnight for your reviews and support. It means so much to me, it really keeps me going. Thank you!

So the sick, sadistic author in me is loving writing these next chapters. Link is going a little crazy if you can't tell. He was a little homesick, under crazy amount of pressure and is pretty much reliving his father's death. Making him a little cucco, so to speak. It's very easy for me to forget that he's still a kid. Link's only 12 years old.

Okay the poll, with Cecilia is down. I put my other back up, so go check that out, pretty please.

Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans. I am without a doubt thankful for finding this website. Long story short, everything about this site has brought back a light that I thought went out a long time ago. SO thank you all for everything that you, mostly likely haven't realized you did for me. Thank you.]

For the rest of you out in the world happy . . . dreams? Yeah I'll go with that. Happy Dreams!

I promise I'll try to get back into the regular posting pattern.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Light now cascaded into Link's tree home. He stood back and admired his handy work. When he first discovered this place he had fell on the mirror shattering it, instead of inspecting the broken looking glass, he watched how the light changed the way it reflected off it. He used that concept to light the place ever since. The largest one was in the very center on the bottom, directly above that was the next biggest one. The smaller ones were placed in groves in the wood, all tilting towards the shard on either the ceiling or floor. This lit the place up enough so from the outside it would still appear to be darkness.

He watched the soft dance of dust swirling through the air before it settled for some time. With his clothes laid out to dry he plopped down on his makeshift bed. After being in the large castle for so long, with its extra space and spotless floors, his small, dusty home was just what he needed. Though the soft cushions were a nice treat, he missed the smell and feel of his hay bed. The music of the forest seemed to be playing sweeter just for him. Welcoming him home with every cricket's chirp, wishing him goodnight with the steady rushing of water and telling him to have pleasant dreams with ever rustle of the trees. The gentle breezed tucked him in as the moonlight kissed his forehead. For the first time in a long time, Link slept peacefully.

The pale moon sunk lower into the sky and hit the horizon as the deep purple sky began to change to pink. As the golden sun peeked higher and higher above the tree tops, the blonde child slowly gained consciousness. Eventually his eyes fluttered open and Link sat upright. He listened to the chirping of birds as he took in the fact he was home. He would have been content to stay there for sometime but his stomach had other ideas. After a long growl, he lazily stood up and walked towards his clothes.

They had mostly dried and so he left them be. He grabbed his sword and its case and buckled it into place over his back. He studied the weaponry on the wall before stopping before a dark reddish brown, medium size bow and a matching quiver. The blonde studied the dozen arrows within it for a moment. After deciding it would do, he slung them across his shoulders and gripped the bow in his left hand. He walked under the opening and, like the day before, searched for the indent in the wall before scaling it with ease. He paused for a moment at the opening before sliding down the rope. His bare feet hit the soft ground and he stood so still he became invisible. His eyes matched the sky above as his scanned the grove. A faint dark outline could be distinguished from the shadows beneath the twist and turns of three large branches. Epona's brown hair helped her blend into the dirt beneath her.

"Be back soon, girl." He whispered, her ears twitched. He smiled to himself as he backed away toward the creek. He doesn't know what he'd do without Epona. The mare has helped him keep his sanity for years. She was truly his most loyal companion.

Crunch

It seemed as if the whole forest has stilled with that one sound. Only the wind dared to continue. Link's eyes darted around for the source. He knew it came from the direction he was heading, but he couldn't see much past the trees before him. It was a small animal from the sound of it, a rabbit or a small cucco. He gladly let his instincts take over. He was a hunter once more. He waited still . . . . . there was a small scuffle and the forest returned to normal volume. The creature believed its slip hadn't been heard. This wasn't the bustling city anymore, where people overlooked everything. It was the forest where, though each creature looked after one another, only the strongest and smartest survived. One wrong step could make the difference between eating and eaten. Though it might seem like a cruel process, it is the circle of life. The way things are. Animals don't morn for their death but understand it will bring life to another, something 'civilized' people seem to forget.

There was the quiet lapping of a tongue against water and Link drew an arrow out from his quiver. His moves were so slow an onlooker wouldn't know he was moving. He places the arrow against the red-wood bow and the string, but did not pull back yet. The creature was still unaware of his approach. Ignorance was bliss. He waited once more to make sure it was preoccupied and not listening for him. Not like it would hear his approach anyway, but Link was cautious nonetheless. Without looking down to watch his path, glided soundlessly throughout the forest. Not once did he step on a fallen leaf, a broken twig nor did he shift from his crouched position.

When he smelled the water he stopped his advance. The lapping had stopped, there was no noise for some seconds, but then a quiet thumping sound began. A rabbit without a doubt, Link thought as he drew back the string. Though his preferred weapon was a sword, the blonde was decent with a bow. It was better suited for hunting and taking out enemies from a distance. He sidestepped the tree he was behind and prepared to release the arrow right in between the eyes of the small, gray hare before him.

Yet, he didn't. As he stepped he could feel a tingling sensation run down his back and he knew something else was watching him. Though he was still concealed in the shadow he knew that if he did what he planned to, he'd lose his meal. But, again instincts won out and he HAD to protect his back. In a rapid pivot he was facing the opposite direction and let the arrow go. There was a short, wiz as it rejoiced at its freedom before hitting a tree trunk with a thud.

He could hear his breakfast scurry away but his eyes were sweeping back and forth looking for the culprit. But there was nothing, the strange feeling was gone and even though he consciously knew there was nothing there anymore, he could not move until his instinctual side was sure as well. He straightened out slightly and hurriedly walked over to where his arrow stuck out, constantly turning not keeping his back to any direction to long. He crouched down to the dirt beneath it and the newest tracks were his own. He could clearly make out his foot prints and they hadn't been doubled over either, unless that person was exceptionally skilled. Not a leaf out of place above him, though his gaze did linger there a second longer than anywhere else. It was as if the shadows had been watching him. With a chill he realized that whatever it was, and there was something that much he was positive of, was watching him like he had been the rabbit.

He slowly turned around and, while still in his crouch, he quickly made his way back towards the water. The rabbit left tracks in the damp earth. Its newest tracks were faster and wilder then the first one, though they went back towards the same direction up stream. The hare had probable gone straight back to its home, its family. Anyone could follow them, even a person with no experience tracking before. His head shot up from the dirt. His tracks did the same thing. He darted back towards the forest he came from, with only one thought on his mind. Epona.

He had been an idiot to not watch his own tracks, he reprimanded himself. He had been so focused on not thinking and letting instincts take over, he forgot one of the most basic things. He burst through the clearing and watched as Epona quickly stood. Her ears twitched sensing for what had caused her masters disheveled arrival. Link breathed a sigh of relief, realizing he was the first and only person through here. It was just him. He was alone. He was always alone.

* * *

Hello. This is LauParisi. Speaking to you from this screen. Please keep reading so I can slowly suck your life force away.

Haha just kidding. Or am I …

Anyways …I apologize if anything with this chapter is different then usual. I'm updating from my iPod and it is determined to drive me up a wall.

I liked writing this chapter because it's the first time we get to see Link in his element (even if his not in his right mind currently). I really got into the hunting scene.

I would like to thank Axel780 for following this story. Thanks so, so, so much! Also thanks Lelia Editer for your kind words and epic story. Thanks to all of you who read this story and special thanks to all of you who actually are continuing to read at this point, despite my babbling.

I'll leave you now to go about your day/night/mornings/ lives with a smile and a beautiful sunset.

I can't spell or use proper grammar

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Link ended up finding a small apple tree near their grove. He took as many as he could carry and dropped them at the base of the tree. He tossed one towards Epona, who caught it in her mouth and devoured it within moments.

"Hungry much?" Link asked with a chuckle, "I would have preferred rabbit but …" He trailed off with a shrug. The blonde grabbed an apple and bit into it. He left it there as he climbed up the tree. The mare watched as he climbed down one of the branches and swung into the darkness. She munched on the last traces of the apple in her mouth for a few moments before Link reappeared fully clothed with a sac in his hand.

"I s'pose I didn't tell you about that yet." He said as his feet touched the ground. He discarded the apple over his shoulder as he walked back towards the pile. He knelt before it and began to place them in the sack. His horse burred agitatedly. Link rolled his eyes as he tossed another apple over his shoulder and chuckled as he heard her chomp down as that one as well.

"Well, first off sorry 'bout startling ya earlier. I was afraid somethin' happened to you." Link continued. The foal whinnied quietly, "Why? Oh … well, something was followin' me and it disappeared and I though it came back here." He placed the last apple in the bag before tying it up. He walked back towards Epona and fastened the bag to her saddle.

"Why'd I let it get away? I don't know. It just did. I know it's a bad excuse but it did. I didn't even know it was following me. I know I'm a pathetic excuse for a tracker, rub it in why don't ya?" He turned away from the mare and made his way up the tree.

"I don't know how I'll find Bizi." He said angrily once his feet hit the inside of his home, "I'll find him, though. I have to. No one else is going to be hurt because of him … Because of me." He whispered miserable to himself. He began taking out the mirrors from biggest to smallest, placing them into a similar stack he found them in. He resumed talking to himself as he gathered miscellaneous things from around the room.

"I'm a no good, dumb, lazy, useless, lousy orphan that's supposed to save the world. What have I done so far? Let see … let my best friend get nearly beaten to death. What did I do to stop the monster that did it? Oh yeah … NOTHIN'! That's what!" He gripped all his supplies in one hand and slowly climbed up with the other. He stopped at the top and looked back into his dark home. His gaze softened for an instant as he felt the urge to run back inside and hid beneath the covers. He would wake up to his father's laughter and the warm smell of a meat roasting over a fire in his real home. It would have all been one big dream, one that his dad would tell him was nothing and they would laugh about it later. Though, he would slip some meaningful message in there, one that Link wouldn't fully understand until he was much older.

But he wouldn't no matter how much he wanted to. Those days were long gone. And he had a duty. Right now it was to kill the swine that murdered his father and stop him before he does the same to someone else. With that last thought he slid down the line. He hit the ground with a thud and silently stormed off to where his horse waited patiently. He loaded all he brought into the various pouches on her saddle. He tied the quiver he went hunting with around the mare's chestnut waist, then his bow on the opposite side. He grabs Epona's reins and leads her out of the clearing. Neither of them looked back.

* * *

'Sup Internet?

Hope you enjoy more of Link going cucu for coco puffs if you know what I mean. You're all well aware that I do. I was kinda tempted to put in something along the lines of "I'm not crazy, I'm just talking to my horse. That's all." but I was afraid it might have been just a little too subtle.

I was so happy because my IPod autocorrected something to Zelink. It was just so great and proof for all you none believers that Zelda and Link belong together. Even my iPod feels so and if you got a problem with it take it up with my iPod (fair warning my iPod is more indestructible then cockroaches).

Thank you all so much for your views, review, follows, favorites, cookies and support! Thanks to Lelia Editer and Cecily Rose Midnight for your constant reviews! Thank you TragicMagic14 and Metal1loves for your reviews as well (and cookies!). Thanks to HaLfBlOoD2021 for following and favoriting the story and me. I means so much to me! You guys are the bestest, most super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot totally awesome, Jedi-like, kick-ass halfbloods, eagle-like Assassins, Witches and Wizards with everything amazing in the world, and I don't think I can ever thank you guys enough for reading my story! You have no idea how much it means to me and I know my story isn't the greatest on here but I am still honored that you guys take the time to read it!

I can't spell all too well.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

By the time the boy and horse broke through the edge of the forest, the glaring sun was off in the west, stretching their shadows out before them. In a fluid movement the blonde child climbed the mare's back. With the smallest nudge, she began to trot across the green fields. Easily crossing the great distant of the rolling hills, in half the time of any other horse. All too soon they reached the town of Kakariko. Small, sharp mountains surrounded the town and the only safe entrance was marked with an old, creaky wooden sign and stone steps. Over the small rock walls, the rotating tips of the windmill, the unyielding form of Death Mountain and other smaller peaks were covered in the last golden lights of the setting sun.

After a slight push, the fowl headed left of the sign and walked parallel with the wall. After a couple of yards, the boy got out of the saddle and walked next to the horse. He stopped at a dark crevice and glanced about before leading the horse into it. It was deeper then the dark shadows let on and while a person outside of it could see nothing within, someone inside could see all that happened outside.

Link took the saddle off Epona who, glad to be rid of the weight, laid down on the cool dirt. He laid it against a wall before lying down, with his hands behind his head. He mind began to whirl with thoughts of tomorrow. He needed to search for more Guardians before climbing the mountain. There was one he knew exactly where he would be, if he's still alive that is, though it might take some time to find him. But if he found him what would he do? Afraid of the possibilities, he let that thought slip from his mind.

His mind wandered to the trip up the mountain. He wasn't sure how he would find his way back the strange building. He knew that, unlike Death Mountain, the peaks surrounding it were unstable. The land was too unpredictable and could give away at any moment. If it rained too much it would become a mudslide. Once Link heard his father say something about a lava pool spilled and began to make its way down the summit. That was the main reason there was a Guardian assigned to that area, to prevent people from trying to settle there.

His first trip up he had been so preoccupied with finding Zelda he hadn't paid attention to much else and deeply regretted it now. He could remember some of what he saw going back down the mountain, Jake had even made a point of trying to point out shapes in the rocks to try and distract him from his melancholy state. Link only wished he had been more observant of those shapes.

He was too worried about Zelda. He was still too worried about Zelda. Just the thought of her name was enough to cause him pain. Though it's probably nothing compared to what he left her in. It hurts him to see her so fragile. She was never like this before. Not even when he first met her. Though she was crying, her eyes had a strange confident shine in them. A leadership that one couldn't be taught, only born. It was still in her somewhere, Link just knew it … it had to be. The sky blue eyes shut themselves on their own accord and soon the young boy was sleeping.

_Wolfos. The seven year old thought as he stood up to see where the tracks_ _led. He hurried and followed them, only occasionally tripping in the boots much too large for him. There was only one, from the paw prints left in the soft brown earth beneath him. His pace quickened as he saw how they got closer to the edge of the forest. Closer to the people of Ordon, anyone out a little too far from the town could be in for a treat. Or rather be a treat. As long as there was only one of them it wouldn't dream of going into the village, only stalking its borders._

_Wolfos, unlike wolfs, lack respect and would pounce on anything that came a little too close. Their slightly larger paws and wider claws were the only true physical feature that could set it apart from them. If you watched their behavior though, their differences became much more apparent. Wolfos might stand on their hind legs and attack, while wolfs prefer to remain balanced on all fours. One more distinction, which most people didn't bother to notice because they're much too busy cowering away from either one, Wolfos are cruel and will drag on the suffering of their prey. They are truly creatures of darkness._

_As much as he wanted to hold his sword in his hand and draw comfort from its familiar weight, he didn't. He understood one misstep could make him shish-kebab. He stumbled slightly over a root as if to emphasize this point. The blonde refocused on the paw marks before him, from the way the light shined on the floor, he could tell the forest was thinning. Suddenly the tracks were closer together, as if the creature slowed down, Link did the same. They circled around for a moment before darting off towards the left._

_Though he was relieved that they lead away from the village, the boy couldn't help but wonder what had caused the sudden change. He pushed his legs harder a new fear enveloped his heart. The only noises were that of his ragged breath, hurried footfall, pounding heart, crunch of the grass and …_ neighing? No, that's not right. It had been crying he heard that day. Link's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet. Epona paced nervously next to him and Link drew his sword.

There was a clap of thunder in the distance and Link slowly lowered his sword. He watched as the dark storm clouds that were currently covering the sky above Lake Hylia shift and flash. There was another distant rumble and Link slowly sheathed his sword. He took the mares head between his hands and began to murmur calming things to her. She soon stopped pacing but the fear was still present in her eyes. Eventually he got her to lie back down, though both their eyes would twitch with each rumble of thunder. He laid down next to her and silently counted the time between each boom and flash. Once he was satisfied it wouldn't be heading their way, he relaxed into the mare's chestnut back. Each eased from the warmth the other brought. Finding comfort in knowing the storm wasn't coming towards them, they allowed this distant noise to lull them to sleep

* * *

Hi, I'm sorry. Life life kinda caught up with me and I've been sick for a few days. So when ever I look at the screen for too long it gives me a headache. Thus why I haven't update yet.

Thank you so much for being patient with me, only to get a short chapter. Thank you Katia0203, Neko x3 and Kunai94 for following this story. Double thanks to Neko x3 for favoriting as well. Of course thank all of you who had reviewed!

It took me for ever to figure out how to spell shish-kebab. It was very frustrating. I felt very ridiculous.

Anywho ... It his is most likely the last time I'll post before Christmas but I would like to get more out while I'm still on break, however I have had a bit of writer's block (another reason I haven't updated this) and so I might just spend more time writing.

If I don't post again today or the next two days, Merry Christmas! If you're Jewish, I hope you had a Happy Hanukkah. Joyous Kwanzaa! If you don't celabrate any of those holidays Happy ... Winter? Not end of the world? Break? Other? Pick any of the previous and I wish it to you.

Sorry if you're offended by my poor spelling.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Link's eyes snapped open and he glanced about the faintly lit world around him. He stood up and he could hear Epona shift as the weight of her master was gone. Silently Link slipped out of their shelter and looked to the east. Though the mountain blocked most of his view he could see the dim edge of pink tinted clouds and knew it couldn't be much past dawn. Like he thought, the storm stayed far away from them and the only trace it had happened was the light fog obscuring his vision of the great lake.

The blonde headed back into the dark of their shelter, Epona had her brown eyes fully open by now. They followed his movement as he reached for her saddle and untied a worn out bag. He shrugged it to the side and let its context roll over to her. The foal happily nibbled on the apples, as the boy began untying most of the equipment on it. Without looking behind him, he grabbed an apple and bite into it, letting the sweet juice fill his mouth and continued his work.

Once everything, except the many pouches, was off he lifted the saddle up and placed it onto the horses back. He loosely tied it around her and reached down to collect the few apples she hadn't devoured yet. He tied the sack tight after placing them all in and then fastened it on the saddle. The horse watches him with careful eyes for a moment and his sky blue eyes locks with hers. The blonde gives a slow and deliberate nod. He pats her behind to get her on her way and, after breaking her gaze, she begins a slow and steady trot to the black dot in the distance.

Link watched her go, knowing as brilliant as a horse Epona was she would be no help up a mountain. There was only one placed he would trust her with, whenever he couldn't care for her. He was sure that by now neither the large, mustached owner nor his redheaded daughter was shocked whenever she Epona made her way to Lon Lon Ranch. He waited until she was out of sight to turn back into the crevice. He dug a small hole in the ground and placed the remains of his apple inside. He packed the dirt tight around in before turning towards his gear he hadn't paid too much attention to where he placed them. He took his time putting his equipment on and securing everything in place. Though most of it was concealed within his clothing, he still openly wore more weapons then most soldiers, many of whom are twice his age.

The blonde dragged his foot around the dirt, destroying any evidence they had been there. He waited in the opening for a few moments with his eyes closed just listening. As he stood there the light could be seen little by little creeping closer and closer across the land. There was a loud call of a cucco somewhere behind him. He slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He took a step forward and silently made his way back to the gray stairs and old wooden sigh. He listened to the early morning bustling grow louder as he entered the village. He turned a corner and watched as small houses with brightly colored roofs begin to fill his view. The town of Kakariko was smaller than Castletown but bigger than Ordon. Its populates were mostly merchants but there was a small cucco farm that's been there for generations. The tall shape of Death Mountain loomed over the village not in a menacing way though, the people drew comfort and warmth from its protective form. At the very back of the town the path split in two, one went up the gates that separated the village and mountain. The other went through a small cave before opening up to a clearing that was used as a graveyard. Most people avoided going there unless they had to.

It had been several months since Link had last been here, but the town hasn't changed one bit. He could hear the quiet early morning whispering, though there was so much of it, they might as well not have been whispering at all. Most of the people had been woken by the cucco and out of their houses getting ready for the day.

Unconsciously, he stuck to the shadows as he made his way towards the source of the noise. He passed people, young and old, getting out of their homes to start the day or gossiping with their neighbors. Occasionally, one or two would nudge another and point in his direction. The young blonde gave no indication that he saw these exchanges.

Soon Link couldn't help but stop and marvel at the area before him. It was like Castletown's center but not quite as polished. It was a circular area with many different paths leading to and fro. Venders were being to set up shops. People crowded in front of windows and haggled for better prices even at this early hour. Freshly baked bread could be smelled off to his left and down to his right something greasy was sizzling. Many other smells were mingled in, things that shouldn't smell good together but did.

His feet carried him across the path he took years ago with his father. A slow, lazy pace that took him through the circle and around the surrounding blocks. As his feet wandered, so did his eyes. They mostly scanned the crowds, but a stand would occasionally catch his eyes. Fresh, exotic fruits, golden weapons crafted with time and care, a shooting game, meat dripping with grease. Then the merchant would catch his eyes and give him a once over before shooting him a dirty look.

He traveled this path five or six times before sitting on a bench in the shadows. He watch the people move from one shop to the next. Young children weaved in between the legs of shoppers as they played their games. Couples laughed at small tables outside of cafes. The day went on and the crowds shifted and changed, Link sat on that bench watching and waiting. Soon the sun sunk lower into the sky and people lit torches outside their shops. As parents began to usher their children back home, he stood up. He made his way over to the meat vender as he was about to close up shop.

"What do chu' want, kid?" he asked slight annoyed. Not that Link could blame him, he likely wanted to get back home to his family after a long day of work. Link would probable like to do that, too. He pointed to a small piece of meat that would most likely get throughout tomorrow. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"That thing?" he picked it up gingerly with his fingers.

"Yes, please." The blonde said in a small voice. The merchant must have heard something in the boy's voice because his eyes softened as he shrugged.

"Alright, kid," He reached for paper to wrap it but stopped, he turned a back toward Link, "how chu' gonna pay for it?" The boy reached into his pocket, which were much deeper then the vender believed them to be, and his sky blue eyes turned crestfallen.

The man saw this. "I don't have time for this." he said and began to close up for the day. However he stopped and looked back at the slowly retreating boy. He bit his lips as if he'd come to regret what he would do next. "Come back, kid." Link looked up confused but did as he was told anyways.

"Look," he glanced at the gear the boy carried, "how about a trade? Got anything chu' can part with?" Link bit his lip, as he contemplated this. He reached around into his clock and pulled out a slightly bent dagger. It was still sharp and in the right hands, could easily be fixed. Link just never got around to fixing it. The man's eyebrow shot up.

"Whoa kid!" he gingerly took the dagger in his large hands, "This is still a pretty decent knife, worth more than this lousy piece of meat." His eyes regarded the young man with a different light.

"That's all I need." Link replied pointing towards the meat. The man raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Chu' sure, kid? There's better things than that around here." Link nodded, "Chu' certain you can part with this? It's a pretty decent blade." Again he nodded. The man looked skeptically between the meat, dagger and Link.

"Well … if chu' sure, kid."He said with a shrug and wrapped the meat in t he wax paper. He handed the bundle to the boy, who nodded his head in appreciation. The vender watched the boy walk away before turning to clean up his station once again.

"This will be a hell of a story to tell," He told no one in particular, "a heavily armed kid trades one of the sharpest knives I've ever seen for a bad piece of meat." Link couldn't help but smile as he heard this but his mind was quickly distracted by the meat he now held in his hands. He slipped an arrow out from the quiver and stuck it through the meat. He walked back the way he came.

He stopped just outside the cluster of homes, by a nearby torch. The boy stuck the skewered meat in its flame for a minute before taking a bit and all too soon the rest of it was gone. He whipped his mouth on his sleeve as he continued walking out of the town and down the stairs. The sun had long since set over the horizon. Link walked in darkness as he made his way back towards the crevice. He laid down on his back and rubbed his temples. With a sigh he thought, this will take awhile.

* * *

Sup' awesome readers! Hope this chapter finds you all well!

Okay so I've run into a slight problem. I originally called them the guardians because I was too lazy to create a real name for them. But now I kinda need to give them a name because (Spolier alert) they will become a bigger part of the story (spolier alert over). It really not that big spolier but I know some people don't like to read those things. ANYWAY, I am taking suggestions for names. If I end up picking your name you might win a prize (If I'm not to lazy to) it might be a sneak peak of later chapters or a cameo. So you could review, or PM me or REVIEW, or maybe REVIEW or if you really wanted to you could **REVIEW** (subtle aren't I?) ;)

Thank you my fabulous readers for doing what you do best and reading! Thank you guys who reviewed!

I hope you all have a great New Year! I promis 2013 has some really good chapters in store for ya'll!

So remember to send in suggestions, even if you feel it's ridiculous. I'll take anything, E.V.I.L. (Every Villian is Lemons), Codename Kids Next Door, Starkids, Dikrats (Hehe), Dharma Initiative, anything!

Maybe my grammer will improve with the new year, ya never know.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh)

Till next time!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"_My feet hurt." A young child whined and a dark haired man rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna keep going." He said in a smaller voice. The man turned around to face his son with a sly smile._

"_If you have enough energy to complain, you can keep going." He walked backwards as he watched the blonde boy trudge sleepily behind him. The blonde bit the inside of his cheeks and continued to struggle to match his father's pace. The man somehow managed not to bump into anyone else in the crowded center. Snow clung to the roofs above their heads._

_Raven turned around just in time to round a corner. They pasted a small café for the sixth time that morning. A meat vendor was rolling his cart past them and young Link's head followed with a longing look on his face. The man turned around in time to see his blue eyes shine with disappointment. His own blue eyes softened and he turned around. Link slightly shocked by the change of pattern almost bumped into his father. When his father walked past him, the boy didn't hesitate to follow, already gaining more energy at the excitement of the switch._

_The black haired man made his way back towards the meat seller. He purchased a smaller piece of meat that most people wouldn't have given a second thought. He thanked the man and walked back towards the café with his shadow trailing close behind. They took seats inside directly next to the fireplace. Link bouncing up and down beside his father but when he looked discouraged at the size. Raven saw this look and raised an eyebrow._

"_Not everyone can hunt as we do." He said quietly, "For them this is the only way they get meat. It wouldn't be fair to them if we took the better one nor would it be fair to the butcher if no one bought his meat and he'd have to throw it out."The boy nodded thoughtfully and watched as his father unsheathed his sword, which had been cleverly concealed within the fold of his pants. He stuck the meat on the end and, after a quick glance over his shoulders, stuck the end into the blazing fire nest to them._

"_Never use your best weapon for things like this," He added nonchalantly leaning back in his chair, "unless absolutely necessary. So I don't use my knives but my sword instead. However, you wouldn't." Link nodded taking in everything he was told, though soon his young mind wondered and began to take in his surroundings. His feet swung above the ground on his wooden chair. Soon his mouth began to water as a greasy smell grew. He glanced down when the smell suddenly intensified and saw his father push the roasted meat towards him. Link quickly began to chomp down on it._

_His father watched him as he cleaned the grease off his sword with the paper it was originally wrapped in. In between bites the boy became aware of someone's gaze on his back. It was infrequent enough at first that he wouldn't think too much about it, but the person stared longer and longer each time, now it was constant. He glance up at his father, the boy noted his posture and was sure he knew as well. Link turned around with a mouth full of food in time to see a young waitress make their way towards them._

"_May I help you with anything?" she asked in a sweet voice to Raven, "Anything at all?" Link swallowed what was left in his mouth. Raven lazily turned towards her and was about to reply but his son bet him to it._

"_S'there somethin' in your eye?" he asked with his head tilted to the side like a dog. The woman blinked twice as she unwillingly turned her attention towards the boy before her._

"_What?" she asked her voice lacked the sweetness from before._

"_You're blinkin' lots." He elaborated, "is there somthin' in your eye?" The woman opened her mouth to say something but apparently thought better of it. She turned back towards Raven with another dazzling white smile._

"_Cute kid," She said though Link still didn't understand why she was blinking so much, "Must be lucky to have an older brother like you."_

_Raven chucked before replying coolly, "Yes my _son _is quite insightful." The woman's mouth quickly fell into an 'o' shape. "I think we are quite alright for now, thank you very much." Her expression looked disappoints and she bit her bottom lip._

"_Well…" She drawled out leaning forward slightly, "If you're sure you don't need anything, and I mean _anything_ … then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to vacate this table for paying customers. That is if you're absolutely sure you don't … long for anything. I may be able to talk to my boss if you change your mind." Raven's face remained polite as he stood up, though his eyes showed an emotion close to pity._

"_No, we're set. We'd better be going now anyways." He placed a hand on Link's shoulder and led him out of the café. It had begun snowing again as father and son continued their earlier path. They only walked around once before the Raven slowed and made his way to a bench. He sat down with a sigh and Link quickly sat down next to him his eyebrows scrunched up._

"_What's wrong?" He asked in a quiet voice. Raven didn't say anything for awhile, he just stared out and watched the snow fall. His eyes followed one particular large snowflake as it fell into his lap. With a sigh he turned to his son. Snow had begun to gather atop his shaggy, golden hair, that was so much like his own._

"_You remember how the snow was when we first got here? Dirty and covered in footprints from lots of different people?" He spoke slowly as if choosing his words carefully, Link nodded thoughtfully, trying to understand what his father was getting at, "Then it snows again and ya can't see the dirty tacks anymore. It looks fresh and clean again. A new start. But…."He reached down and grabbed a patch of snow at their feet._

"_Even though you think it's clean," He turned the snow over so the bottom was face up, "The muck is still there." He clenched his hand tight around the snow and it crunch in his grip, "The only way to get rid of it, is for spring to come alon' and …" Link watched as the snow turned into water and slip right between his father's gloved hands, "melt it. With spring, comes the sun." He looked in to his son's eyes for comprehension. "That's what's bothering me … do ya get it?"_

_The boy watched as the remains of the snow slowly dripped from Raven's hands. Speaking at the same thoughtful pace his father did he replied, "I think so …. But its winter now, ain't it?"_

"_Yes." Raven replied waiting for him to continue._

"_Well the suns right there," He said pointing to the sky, "Why do you need to wait for the spring to bring the sun when it's right there?"_

"_Well," Raven mused, his hand dusted the snow off of the boy's head, "In the winter the sun isn't as strong as it is in the spring. No matter how much it would like to be. The winter sun would probably love to be strong enough to melt the snow, so the spring sun doesn't have to. But it just isn't powerful enough, so all it can do is watch as the snow piles up and do the best it can to melt it."_

"_But I like the winter!" the boy exclaimed, excitement rang in his voice, "You can't make snow angels in the spring." The dark hair man smiled down at him._

"_No, I suppose you're right. There are some good things in the winter... you now, I've heard in some places, during the winter the sun is really bright, like in the summer."_

"_But…" Link bit his lip. His father raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue._

"_But?" Link looked up at him with big eye._

"_But it wouldn't be winter then, it'd be summer… And I like winter just the way it is." Raven smiled and nodded thoughtfully._

"_No, it wouldn't, would it? I guess you're right about it but that doesn't mean that …." He looked out before him and his posture changed, "the winter sun can't wish it were stronger." Link followed his gaze and saw a fluffy, bright red mass make its way towards them. It looked soft as it floated just above the heads of the crowd, reminding Link of a cloud._

* * *

Hey all!

I've literally tried to post this about three different times. There were a lot distractions (pinapple, darknuts) but you know what they say third times a charm.

This chapter is dedicated to my new friend DarkPriestessOfHyrule, for following, favoriting and reviewin this story as well as being an awesome person to talk to and the world's must epic OC dance party! ;D

I know that not a lot has happened in these past couple of chapters but I promise we are getting so close to the action so please bear with me for alittle while longer.

I'm still taking suggestions for names. I'll be doing so until the next update maybe te one after that.

You guys are awesome! Seriously, I am blown away. As of the last chapte, the number of reviews is double that of the chapters. Honestly I never thought anyone would like this story so thank all of you. Even those who don't review (though I would love it if you did).

I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Link rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. He twisted and stretched till he heard his back crack. Two weeks of sleeping on the hard dirt would make anyone's back stiff. The air grew colder and colder with each passing day. Link groggily stood up and looked up. The sky was an icy blue color, his gaze shifted to the thick, dark clouds forming on the horizon. With a sigh he began the slow trek towards the town.

The boy was tired and weary, his feet moved without much thought. He had walked this path so much he didn't pay much attention. He was left with more time alone with his mind. His mind wandered with different ideas each day, today it was the guardians. It was a frequent topic that came up nearly every day. Link was afraid what might happen if he didn't find them. He was afraid of what might happen if he did.

He made the usual rounds and walked through to the center of town. The dark clouds drew nearer and by the time he finished his first lap, the clouds were upon them. People nudged each other and pointed up, then occasionally one person would hurry of towards their house. They were dark, heavy clouds that if it was slightly colder, would mean snow.

More people came to the center in a hurry, all eager to get their supplies before the rain came. Soon it became too difficult for Link to navigate through the crowds and he settled down on a bench of to the side. The boy rubbed his fingers together and, not for the first time, wish he had gauntlets that covered his entire hand. He shook his head at how foolish the thought was, the fingerless leather's benefits much out way the drawbacks. As he shook his head, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of ginger above the crowds. His head snapped up and scanned the swarm of people for it once more but could not find it.

The heavens opened up and big, heavy, cold drops of rain fell from the sky. After a minute of searching, he climbed up onto the bench for a better view. One of his feet slipped and he scraped his knee. But he paid no mind to it as he searched the crowds again from his new vantage point. He sent a silent pray to the goddesses that he did not image it, as he looked. For what seemed like an endless minute he saw nothing odd.

Then off to his left he saw it again, the color wasn't as vibrant as it once was but it was the incredible cloud-like texture that was recognizable anywhere. Link jumped off the bench and ran into the crowds, determined not to lose it.

"Fox!" he called out once he had made his way closer, but someone had bumped into him and pushed him back. Once he regained his footing he couldn't locate it. He spun around once and saw it a little was off making its way of to the other end of the center. The blonde took after it, struggling to weave though the ever growing crowds. He could see the murky brown coat with its collar popped up that was attached to the ginger mass.

"Fox!" He called out again. If he was heard, the figure gave no indication of it. The crowds seem to be pushing against the boy, but he would not be deterred.

In desperation, he called out, "McCloud!" A name that Link only had called him. There was the slightest hesitation in the figures pace, one that did not go unnoticed. It was raining harder, the figure had reached the edge of the mass of people now. By the time Link reached there, the figure had turned a corner down one of the alleyways. Link hurried after it, slipping on the wet cobblestone path. Link turned a corner and he caught a glimpse of the murky brown coat turning another corner.

This happened each time and Link could only hope he wouldn't be eluded. He ran through a maze of brick walls, the storm seemed to suck out all the bright colors from earlier leaving a gray mass. Eventually he came to a longer passageway with foggy windows midway. The blonde didn't see the figure and pushed his legs harder. Suddenly he was lifted off his feet and the air was knocked out of him.

Link found himself looking into a freckled face. Dark gray eyes born into his blue ones, the once bright red hair had dulled to a ginger. His hair still held its unnatural cloud-like shape with impossible fluffiness that was not effected by the down pour. The gray eyes looked him up and down then settled on his face searching Link's eyes. The figure had an arm across his chest just below his neck, pinning Link to wall, his face inches from the man's.

Neither one moved for a moment until the man's eyes soften, "You're really him, alright." He said almost accusingly. Link had to swallow hard before replying.

"McCloud?" With a heavy sigh, the man released him none too gently and stepped back.

"I've told you, kid, don't call me that." He turned and for the first time Link could clearly see where they were. Where the windows on the long alley were so was another small passage. It didn't go into too deep, only ten feet or so. McCloud had him pinned against more windows. To the left of the windows was a door and above that and old creaky sign, with a broken hinge. The words were too worn to read.

"I knew it was you," Link said as he got off the ground, "You're alive!" He still couldn't get over what a relief it was to find him but another emotion grew in his gut, one Link couldn't quite understand.

"Hmmp," McCloud crossed his arms, "Thanks for noticing." There was a hard edge in his voice and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "You're alive. How?" Link stepped back at the accusation in his tone.

"What-" he began.

"Raven's dead." Link felt as his stomach drop. He's known his father has been dead for five years yet no one had quite put it so bluntly. "I've assume that much from the silence after all these years. Most others are. But you …"McCloud took a step towards him, "I assumed you shared his fate. Yet, here you are. How?" He didn't try to hide the indictment in his voice.

"Others? Who else is left? Where are they?" Hope grew in his voice in spite of himself. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to save the world on his own.

"Oh no," McCloud took a step back towards the door, "Don't even think about it kid. Just leave this place and forget you ever saw me. Don't get caught up in the same fool hardy hopes, go on with your life. You never saw me." Link felt like a hammer had been dropped on his head. McCloud opened the door.

"What?" Link asked incredulously as he followed McCloud, "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" They were in a restaurant and, like the sign, was old and worn. A few wooden tables were scattered along the floor, with unoccupied chairs around them. A wooden bar was along the wall across from them and to the side of it was a staircase. Behind the bar were large barrels, Link had a guess as to what was in them. At the far end of the room at large black pot hung in the fire place giving the deserted place a warm smell.

"Why are you still here?" McCloud asked annoyed.

"Who's here?" a voice from the other end of the room called out. He sat in what Link had thought was an empty table. His skin blended in with the chipping, white paint behind him. He turned and moved towards the pair. Link thought he was very short until he released he was in a wheelchair. He wheeled towards the two smiling at McCloud.

"Who'd you bring with you-" he froze when he saw Link. His brown eyes went wide as he took the boy in. Link couldn't help but stare at the man before him. Large bulging strong arms each held a wheel. A tattered pink blanket laid across his lap, but that couldn't entirely hide shriveled forms that were his legs. A massive hand adjusted the small glassed on his sharp nose. Just above a whisper he said, "Raven …"

* * *

Hi guys! I've got another chapter for y'all!

Thanks as always for your reviews and support!

I know that McClouds hair is really strange but it was the only way I could get the name to make sense.

Still taking suggestions for an official name for the Guardians.

I can't spell to save my life.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The man broke out into a smile, "Well, you couldn't be anyone but Raven's boy. Link, am I correct?" The boy could only nod, "You're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you. You probably wouldn't remember me, well … I was a lot taller back then." Link realized he was still staring at him and began to apologize. But the man held up a hand and chuckled. "It's quite alright to gawk, I'm well aware of my condition and I have accepted it." He ran a massive hand over his head, "I'm bald and proud of it." He winked at Link, who couldn't help but smile. The man's good nature was infectious.

"Sorry Nick didn't know you were around." McCloud said. Nick chuckled and gave McCloud a knowing look.

"It's understandable, James, not like I was in the same spot you left." Nick gave a good hearty laugh and turned his attention back to Link.

"My, I can't get over the likeness…" Link felt the tip of his ears burn at the intensity of the gaze, "You're father wasn't much older then you when he found our order and ask to join. He was a skilled man, with a strong moral compass. Is … Is he?" Link didn't have to respond, the look on his face was enough. Nick's smile left him and the bags around his eyes became more apparent.

"Oh my dear boy, I'm so sorry." Nick sighed as if he expected this. James walked past the two and towards the bar. He grabbed a glass and kept his back towards the others.

"His dead." He said in a hard voice as he filled the glass with brown content from a barrel, "Dead as a doornail, just as we assumed before," He turned to face them as he drank, some of it slopped down his chin, "Nothing's changed." He said slamming the glass on the counter.

"Things have changed," Nick said wheeling around to look at James, "Link's alive! Maybe others are too."

"One brat survived," The ginger said in a hard voice, "That changes nothing." Link looked back and forth between the two before stepping forward.

"Please, what happened to the other? What happened to you?" he added the last part quieter. McCloud leaned over the counter.

"The question is, what happened to you?" Once again the accusation in his voice was clear. Link's hand moved towards the burn on his left arm, Nick caught this.

"I see …" He said in a solemn voice, his brown eyes gave Link a long look over. He seemed to for the first time realize just what state the boy was in.

"Are you hungry, boy?" he asked earnestly, "I was just in the middle of adding the final touches to my stew. You're more than welcome to welcome to join us!" His smile was warm and caring, one Link couldn't help but return. Before he could speak his stomach growled very loudly, earning a chuckle from Nick.

"James, grab a couple bowls would you." The bald man call over the counter, sounding more like a command than a request. He gestured for Link to follow him as he wheeled to the back of the room. He grabbed a spoon of the table he previously occupied and lifted the lid off the pot. The warm smell was the best thing the tired, hungry boy had smelled in a long time. Nick stuck the spoon in, he gave it a quick stir before tasting it.

"Hmm," he mused as he stirred it once more, "It'll do, it'll do. Say, you think you can lift that boy." He gestured to the pot and wheeled out of the way so Link could get past him. He stepped forward and put his hand on the handle. With a grunt he pulled it up and onto the table, it was iron Link couldn't help but notice. It was heavy but with some effort nothing, Link couldn't handle.

"Thank you, thank you." Nick said as he wheeled closer. James came back with the bowls, begrudgingly doing as he was told. Nick nodded in his direction and began to pour large spoonfuls into each bowl. He pushed one in front of Link, who hesitantly sat in the chair next to Nick. He picked it up feeling its warm on his fingers and took a sip. The warmth instantly traveled down his throat filling his stomach. It was the best thing he had ever tasted, though he couldn't remember exactly what it did taste like later on. All too soon it was gone. He looked regretfully at the now empty bowl.

"Go on," Nick said pouring more soup for the boy, "Help yourself." James had turned a chair around on the other end of the table and sat in it backwards. His arms leaded over the headrest and he lazily drank his beer as he watched the boy eat with something close to pity.

After Link's fifth or sixth helping and eyeing scars and burns, James wondered out loud, "What have you been doing?" It was a whisper but loud enough for the others to hear. Link frozen mid-sip and glanced up at the ginger across from him then back down to his hand now in his lap. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore as he contemplated how and where to begin.

"Link, up at the top of the stairs, there's a door to the left," Nick said promptly, "In that room to the right there's firewood, would you mind grabbing a log for the fire down here. It's a little low." The blonde nodded and left the room understanding that they wished to talk alone. He hurried up the stairs as he reached the top he could hear the hushed voices from below but couldn't make out any words. There was a long dark hallway with doors on each side, at the end it looked like another stairway.

He found the room with ease and entered. The room was pitch black with the exception of a dying candle on a table. Link grabbed it and made his way to the right wall. Sure enough there was a pile of logs; he grabbed a decent one from what he could tell in the dim lighting. Link set the candle on the table and was about to walk out. He turned back to the candle, he watched the short stub burn. It was in a room full of wood that it couldn't reach without a little help. It had no way of calling for help and without it the candle would run out of fuel and die. Yet the candle still shone bright trying to light up this one room. Link stepped out of the room and closed the door, wondering if it's worth it.

He made his way down the stairs, Nick and James had moved to the other end of the room by the windows. They were having a hushed argument that Link could only just make out as he move towards the fire.

"…id more than anything," Nick said impatiently, "we owe it to him to aid the lad however we can." Link placed the log into the glowing embers, they didn't notice his presences. He sat on the floor close to taking in its warmth. James seemed to be leaning against the glass, lost in thought. All three listened to the steady falling of rain outside, Link closed his eyes listening to its rhythmic beat. After a few moments James sighed.

"Yeah," He said quietly, "your right." He turned around to face Nick, a hard look in his eyes, "But that still doesn't change anything."He walked pass him back towards the fire and stopped suddenly once he nearer the table they previously used.

"What is it-oh." Nick asked as he wheeled near him and stopped next to him, his eyes watching the steady rise and fall of the sleeping child before them. In the golden light of the flames he looked like young carefree boy. His body curled close to the fire now growing brightly, lighting the entire room. Like the glowing coals, on his left hand a triangle shone faintly.

* * *

I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!

I feel so awful for making you guys wait! So much has happened (My iPod decided to be Mario for the day, Thunder snow [Google that shit, its real], 34 inches of snow, the town going crazy, lack of confidence, ect). I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Thank you all for still staying with me and reviewing and just being better than I could ever ask for! This chapter is dedicated to my new friend, Attackboss6. Thank you so much for all the laughs and smiles and support you have given me!

I wrote a 'real' one-shot (It's nowhere near as good as LeliaEditer's. If you want a good one-shot, go check out her stuff). If you guys want you should check it out and give me feedback.

Sooooo, I know this is crazy and I just meet you but ... Will you be my Valentine? 'Cauae Yoda only one for me and you complete my heart peice. I'll take your Hobbits to Isengard any day. I'm only Pika without 'chu. I'm a loser making random references without you to get them. ;)

Hahaha, you guys already know I can't spell.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time! (I'm not even going to promise you guys I'll get it out next week because even I don't know when I'll get it out)


	37. Chapter 37

***Remember this story is rated T for a reason***

Chapter 37

Blue eyes slowly opened to the faintly light room around them. Link felt the soft blanket around him and wondered briefly if he was in the castle but quickly dismissed the thought. Theses sheets were nicer than what he was used to but nothing compared to the silk used in the castle.

Link pushed himself out of bed as memory of the previous night came back to him. The room had an early morning gray light to it. When he opened the door that grayness was engulfed in the black before him. He walked along the hall with one hand against the wall and one in front of him until his eyes adjusted the darkness. He saw a stairwell leading down at the end and he assumed that he was on the third floor but as he made his way down that was not the case. When he reached the end of the stairwell there was another long hall and another staircase. Then another after that and another after that. Until finally there was a warm light at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah you're up!" a cheery voice called as he reached the bottom floor, "I was afraid you got lost in the catacombs up there, I told James not design the place like that but he wouldn't be swayed." Nick chatter on brightly as he wheeled his way to Link.

"Where is he?" Link wondered, his eyes sweeping the room. Nick shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Ah not much of a morning person, I'm afraid," The was a glint of something in his brown eyes and he sat up taller in his chair, "In fact I'm surprised you're up this early, boy. Had a rough night?" The blonde shook his head. It had been the opposite in fact. He didn't remember anything just blissful darkness.

"Oh look at me yakking away," He said with a chuckle, "You want something to eat lad? I think I could scrap up something from the cupboards. James was supposed to restock yesterday . . ." He prattle off and soon Link found himself sitting at a table with a steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of him despite his many protest. Link had enjoyed a couple spoonfuls before a thought crossed his mind.

"Did you?" the youth asked, earning a confused look from the jolly man next to him.

"Did I . . ." He trailed and Link realized the bald man had no idea what he was speaking.

"Did you have a rough night?" the blonde ask feeling the tips of his ears burn slightly. Realization crossed his eyes and while his smile never left his face, it didn't shine as brightly in his eyes.

"Observant, just like your dad." He said with a dry chuckle, "He wasn't much older than you when he asked to join. I hadn't seen anyone like him before most people don't know of our existence, except for the few asked to join and, trust me boy, those are far and few between. Than this child just shows up in a meeting and ask to join, I never seen anything like him." He locked eyes with Link, "at least until now."

"Ya didn't answer my question." Link stated firmly, though his ears burned more from the praise.

"Observant, like your dad," he repeated but mumbled quietly afterwards, "persistent too." He shook his head and waved his hand in front of his face. "I'm fine kid. I'm a big tough, mucho man, I can handle a few bad dreams." Nick stared down at the table and it took Link a moment to realize he was staring at the back of his hand. The boy quickly scratched the side of his leg and left his hand under the table.

"Of course you'd know all about nightmares I suppose…" The man trailed off. He looked at Link with earnest, leaning forward on his elbows, "What happened to you?"

"You first." Link said returning the intensity of his gaze. Nick gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Fair enough," He said settling himself into his chair, preparing himself for the long tale, "How much about our order do you know, kid?"Before the blonde could reply, Nick had already continued speaking, "We protect people. Legends believe that the sages chose pure hearted animals to guide and protect the land if they were to busy with other stuff. People didn't understand their warnings, so the sages made them Hylians. Others say there was a hero that could change into a blue eyed beast and after the land was safe, he taught others how to do the same. Believe what you will, but we still keep the tradition of picking a creature to represent ourselves. Something we can connect to, our inner animal.

"About five years ago, we felt a … shift in the air, I suppose you could put it. Something wasn't right, something still isn't right but I'll get to that later. You know how the world gets quiet right before a big storm? That's about what we felt, but we were a little late in discovering what it was. Monsters started appearing more often, more deaths and disappearances, but gradually. It was just slow enough so that by the time we realized what was going on, it was too late."

He rubbed his temples as if trying to prevent an oncoming head ache. As he spoke he visibly grew older and the smile slipped off his face. With a heavy sigh he continued his story and Link wasn't sure if he wanted him to.

"They found us somehow … Nobody is quite sure how. There was a breech in our system, or something. I personally believe we just got too sloppy. We were all attack at once, from within our homes. Some quick, others not so much. This was a big attack, whoever did this was plotting it for months, years maybe.

"And they had a liking for irony. We found Arial floating down a river, she drowned. After years of watching over Lake Hylia, the fish had drowned." A smile replaced his grim expression, one that didn't match the hard light in his brown eyes. Link found himself drawing away from the man.

"The territory I was in charge of was Hyrule field. When I was a boy I found hundreds of holes throughout, so when I joined the group I used them. I connected them all and created a vast network of tunnels, right there under Hyrule fields. Quickest way to get to one place to the next, of course that's only if you were me. They were an endless maze to anyone else but it was the greatest thing I ever made. My creation. My masterpiece.

"They dropped bombs. Somehow they found the entrances to my tunnels. The entire thing was collapsing right above me. I ran and somehow, found one they missed, but before I could reach the light, the ceiling caught me first. Crushed my legs, but unfortunately, not the rest of me. I was close enough to the entrance so I could still get air. I was stuck there for hours waiting for death."

"I found him first," A voice from behind made Link jump, "Pulled him out and brought him here." James said coming around the corner and heading straight for the bar. "Morning," he said as he filled a mug with a thick liquid and quickly taking a big gulp.

"Afternoon, you mean." Nick said wheeling away from where Link sat, "'bout time you got your lazy ass up."

"Noon?" James said stealing a glance out the windows at the far end of the room, "Well what do you know." he brought the mug back to his lips, not caring to look at the hard brown eyes staring intently at his sarcastic words. His gray eyes meet Link's blue ones and he brought the cup back down.

"You're still around here." He stated, smacking his lips at the bitter taste of his drink, "if you're sticking around for a while longer, I believe it's your turn to explain."

"James!" Nick scolded, but the ginger snapped around and met Nick's anger face with one of his own.

"What? You told me off for asking last night, only so you can ask him this morning and tell him that cheery tale?" He slammed his mug on the countertop. Nick opened his mouth to reply but Link found himself crying out:

"Please, I need you help!" Both men froze in their spots. Link felt his face burn as they both turn to face him. In quieter voice he said, "Please, I know there'll be more than enough time to fight in the future but I need your help right now." Then Link found himself telling them everything. From the day the voices spoke to him and Zelda, to the nightmares has been plagued with.

After he finished, no one moved, no one said a word. The child was panting slightly as if he had just run a very long distance. Never in his life had Link heard silence that deafening. He wasn't sure if he felt something wet on his cheek after watching Nick move or if it was the other way around. He wheeled over to the blonde and took hold of one of his hands in his big callused one.

"My … My poor boy," he said hesitantly patting Link's hand, "I can even begin to express how sorry I am that this fate has befalling to you." As Link spoke, the hard look in nick's brown eyes had changed to one of sorrow then to sympathy, "To think this could even happen in my lifetime is …" he trailed off unable to find the right words.

"Please," Link pleaded to the older man, "I need to find Bizi. There's so much I don't know and I think that he might know. I'm going after him with or without your help … But it'll be a lot easier with your help." He admitted quietly.

"To do what?" James snapped moving for the first time since Link spoke, "go off and save the world? What did you think? You'd come here and find an army ready to charge into battle? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but we're done with that sort of stuff." He turned his back to the two refilling his mug. Nick glared daggers at his back but returned to Link with a sigh.

"I'm afraid he's right, boy. We aren't fighters anymore. Just take a look at me," He gestured down to the shriveled mass that used to be his legs, though there was a tattered pink blanket covering them, Link could clearly see their outline.

"We'll help you however we can but we can't fight," Nick patted Link's hand once more before letting go off it, "I'm sorry lad."

"I don't know my way around those mountains." Link stated quietly. Nick nodded understanding what he was implying.

"Other than Death Mountain, its treacherous land up there. Nothing can grow in the dirt, it's not solid enough. Too many rock slides. Too many earthquakes. Not many things can live up there." He wheeled towards the bar ignoring the unmoving redhead. He opened a cabinet and shuffled around before returning to Link with a paper on hand.

"That's the main reason we guard the -guarded the area," he corrected himself as he placed the paper next to Link's untouched oatmeal and began unfolding it, "to prevent people from settling there. It was too dangerous." The yellowed paper had many faded lines across it but Link was quickly able to recognize it as a map.

"This," Nick said pointing a meaty finger at a thick line that across it, there was an indent there as if someone had gone over the spot many times, "is the only stable path there. Been there for centuries, not changing anytime soon. Take any other path at your own risk. From what you said it sound like the guy you're looking for has taken over David's old place. That's here," he pointed to a spot along the dark line.

"Thank you." Link said as he gathered the paper and all but ran towards the door. He froze with his hand on the knob as a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"It's hopeless." James's voice sliced through him like a knife, "We thought ourselves high and mighty, when we didn't understand shit. We were fools chasing our own shadows." His stormy grey eyes bore into Link's back. "Your father doubly so for dragging you into this, now you're running off to your grave to fix his mistakes. It'll kill you like it did him." At this remark, Link turned to face him, fury in his sky blue eyes.

"I couldn't understand," Link began slowly, "Why someone who devoted his entire life protecting others was wasting away here, when people out there are in need of help. I think I do now. You just don't care for others." Link said looking at him with disgust.

"You're right!" James screamed, "I don't give a shit! Neither should you!"

"How can you say that?" The boy yelled back in disbelief, "So many people fought for others! My father died for other!"

"You will, too!"

"Then I'll die knowing I did everything I possible could!" Link screeched. Neither said anything for a moment. Once Link regained control of his emotions, he spoke again.

"I wasn't sure what I'd find, if I found you," the boy all but whispered, "But I wasn't expecting to find a coward." Link threw open the door and left the worn building, not caring to know the state he left the two men.

* * *

I know I'm the worst author in the history of authors! I give you permission to attack me with your choice of Legend of Zelda weapon for making you all wait so long. I am jeopardizing my English grade to get this to you guys.

I've been working my ass off trying to get this out. I wouldn't have been able to do it with out Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Belief by John Mayer and Country 92,5. Plus some awesome friends supporting me and giving advice, Thanks Attack!

Also, thank you to SB2Flazy for following this story. I should have thanked you last chapter but I didn't see it until after I posted it. So I apologize for that. alys. elle also for following and favoriting this story so thank you as well! Thank you for reviewing!

Side note: Cecily Rose Midnight posted another story and it looks like it'll be as good as the rest she already has, so you should check that out. Also another friend of mine would really like more reviews. So you should go check out DarkPriestessOfHyrule's stuff. She's pretty good too, so you should definitely give her some feedback.

Quick question for you guys, just to get you thinking: Who do you think is really the broken one?

You know what? You should tell me what you think by reviewing!

Me no grammar!

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

Till next time!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

People yelped and cursed as Link pushed his way through the crowds until there weren't any more crowds to push through. Soil changed to grass then back to dirt underneath his pounding boots. The ground slipped beneath his feet and the boy could feel the rocky ground cut his palms. He laid there as the dust cloud settled, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Vaguely, he noted how long it's grown since that day in the river.

As the air around him cleared, it felt as if the rest of his senses had caught up to him from where they were left behind the slammed door. There was no sound other than that of his ragged breath that fogged his view. Not a bug chirping, not even the thundering sound of Gorons rolling down the mountain. The cold air stung his nose as he sat up. The map in his hand had, thankfully, not been damaged from when he tripped.

After studying its content for a few moments, while his breathing returned to normal, he rolled it up and placed it in his pocket, ignoring the red stains he left on it. The boy pushed himself off the rocky floor and headed towards the south, disregarding the main path that led up Death Mountain. The silence haunted him during his hike, leaving him alone with his mind. Guilt slipped between his walls as he thought of what had transpired earlier that morning. How could he lose control of his temper after all the help they gave them? He didn't regret what he said and he felt that James didn't either. Link would say it again in a heartbeat. It was what the man needed to hear. His father always spoke so highly of him . . .

Link had sweated through his clothes and was beginning to shake. He checked and rechecked the map ever few moments, knowing it only takes an instant to get lost. Every once in a while he would see a section of rocks that look somewhat recognizable to him but a few feet farther those rocks looked identical to those before. He spent most of the day in the endless stone maze he was in. The sun had reached its high point and was beginning to drop, along with the temperature. Link was debating turning around when he entered a familiar clearing.

At first glance, it appeared as though nothing had changed. He approached the only attribute in the open area, the house. In bright daylight, it seemed much less daunting. It looked as if it was built right into the rock. Link placed a gloved hand on the rickety old door and pushed. It creaked as light spilled into the room before him.

He stood there unmoving, in disbelief or relief, even Link couldn't have known. With no other windows or doors, the ajar entrance gave him more than enough to see the back wall of the clearly desolated, small room.

"Damn coward." Link snarled under his breath. He's spent so much time searching for this monster for it not to be here! His nails dug into the leather palm of his gauntlet. He was going to kill him. With his own to hands he'd snap the beak off that spineless birdbrain. Link backed out of the doorway, panting heavily. His raging blue eyes swept the land.

"Show yourself!" Link demanded spinning around faster and faster until the world became one large blur.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed coming to a stop. As his screech echoed farther and farther away, his knees gave in beneath him, seemingly taking his energy with him. He laid there panting fist clenched tight. Eventually his hands relaxed and in less than a whisper he pleaded, "Where are you?"

"Well it's about time you asked nicely," Link's head snapped up, "I was about to leave." Red tinted his vision as he stood grabbing his sword and pointed it at the man before him. There, not two feet away, standing perfectly calm was the person he was looking, the one he least wanted to see.

"Bizi." Link growled bringing the tip of his sword right under the Wbiziernd's beak.

"That's ma name don't wear it out," He chirped happily not even filching at the blade under his neck, "Aw you remembered it, how cute. Now what was your name…" He tapped a feathered finger to his chin, carefully avoiding the sword. "Something freakishly odd, wasn't it? Ah I got it!" he snapped his fingers and then pointed them at Link. "Chain."

Feathers shot out of his finger and Link back away in shock. He swatted them away with both his hand and his sword. Whenever one went across his skin it left a thin red trail in its wake. As his sword cut through the last one laughter sounded throughout the rocky clearing. Bizi was doubled over in hilarity with his feet planted in the exact same spot. Link faced him with a slightly clearer head waiting to see what else he had up his sleeves. When his giggles had passed, he looked Link in the eye.

"What?" he said pouting ever so slightly, "Where's the onslaught of questions?" The blonde said nothing, nor did he move in the slightest.

"Awww," He whined throwing his arms out like a child having a tantrum, "that's no fun! Come on!" His arms were a blur of colors. Suddenly they froze in mid air and slowly fell back to his side. His body began to ascend in to the air causing Link to look up at him.

"Fine, if you don't want to play," He began and slowly drew one arm out to the side, "Then I will." He snapped it and a silver blade formed in his hand and not moments later he brought it down on Link, who only barely reacted in time. The blonde landed out of his back flip and swung his sword horizontally where he thought Bizi's body was. But to his surprise, the man was to his left and only just brought his sword up to block the oncoming attack. Bizi pushed him back and Link barely regained his footing when Bizi swung his blade again. The boy pushed himself off the ground and over the sword. He rolled down and around, jumping up and slashing at Bizi's back.

"Too slow." His taunts echoed as Link's sword sliced into nothing but plumes. Link quickly readjusted himself as his eyes scanned for his foe.

"Boo." A voice echoed in his ear causing him to jump out of his skin. Link turned around and blindly swung at Bizi. Bizi laughed from where he leisurely laid back at a safe distance. Flouting on air he his hands folded under his chin with his legs bent so Link could just see them like antlers behind Bizi's feathered head. The boy snarled at him, which only produced another chuckle from the man.

Bizi's eyes went wide as the enraged Link threw his sword at him. He had to turn to his side to avoid the flying metal and the blonde punch him in his exposed gut as hard as he could. He doubled over before quickly disappearing and reappearing a few feet away.

"Oh oh OH!" he chuckled despite the blow to his abdomen, "I didn't take you for the type who'd fight dirty." Link tried but couldn't block out the taunting words as he ran to where his sword laid in the dirt. The boy turned around just in time to see feathers fly in his direction.

"Fine then," Link rolled to the side but they swirled not at him, but around, "Let's play dirty." The quills went round and round, kicking up soil. Soon, Link was in the center of a tornado of dirt, blinding him from all else. Laughter echoed around but Link could hardly tell which way was up and down, much less discern the source of this maddening noise. A feather would flash by and the boy would hiss in pain.

The blonde screamed as he was shoved out from the storm. He sat disoriented in the ground and watched as the funnel compressed and then exploded. Dirt shot out everywhere and covered everything as feathers drifted slowly and gracefully to the earth.

"I underestimated you once boy." Bizi slowly came into view, his blade dangerously close to Link's neck. He cocked his head to the side, regarding him like something unpleasant he stepped. Debating the most painful and absolute way to get rid of.

"That's a mistake that I won't make again," The blue eyes could see the hard line of his mouth, the mad light in his black eyes, yet still hear the merriment that resounded, "Unfortunately for you, really. A pity actually." Bizi bent down close so Link could feel his disturbingly cool breath against his face. Link saw him about to say more and, in attempt to silence him, swung a fist. The man swiftly leaned back easily dodging the attempt. He shook his head sadly and made a "tisk tisk" sound.

"Not today. I'm disappointed," He pushed himself up into a standing position and began to pace, "I was expecting something better from you. More exciting, ya know?" Link blocked out the tirade, as he forced himself off the ground. Sweat lined his forehead and thin trails of blood were present across his skin.

"That's much better." He said without turning around, "Not giving up no matter how badly I your beaten." He pivoted and charged at Link and their swords clashed. They exchanged some blows for some time, neither seemingly managed a hit. If someone were to look on at their battle at that moment, they would most likely say the two were evenly matched. However it didn't last long.

Their swords clashed again and Link pushed back about to swing again in an attempt to catch his foe off guard. As he was about to charge back, Bizi threw his hand out and blinded Link with another shower of feathers. The boy covered his eyes but he felt no pain.

* * *

I know I am the absolute worst author ever and I'm so sorry!

First and foremost: I'm so so so so sorry!

Secondly: Yes that was an April fools day joke. You guys didn't actually think I'd end it like that, did you? No, No, No. Anything That happens on April 1st take with a little grain of salt. Glad you liked it though. Just about all my all my obsessions were in there.

Third of all: Thank you guys who are still with me after all this and those of you that aren't thank you anyway. I understand why you're not. Thank you guys who reviewed, favorite and followed this. Super duper extra big thank you to AttackBoss6! Without whom this chapter would not be out right now.

You guys know my school situation but as things end I should be able to update sooner. So I'm working on this as best I can.

About a month ago, a little girl in my neighborhood slipped into a coma and died about five days later. This chapter is dedicated to her, the beautiful little soul who left us too early.

Sorry for any errors.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh)

Till next time!


End file.
